Fighting Spirit
by T2 Angel
Summary: Eight months ago, after a falling out with most of his friends, Zell left the Garden & the life of being a SeeD behind. He found his new calling in the world of competitive martial arts, becoming a dominant fighter. After paying Quistis a visit, life begins to change again, for both Zell and Quistis.
1. Chapter 1: Champion

**A/N: Welcome one, welcome all! I am very happy to finally present my first posted Final Fantasy VIII chapter story, "Fighting Spirit." I have been planning and writing this for a while and it's finally to a point that I am happy with. I hope you guys like it. I am very proud of this and I think it's a really great story.  
**

 **Let me know what you think! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Champion**

The music played, the hard metal song echoed through the Ishii Arena. Zell exhaled and headed for the thick, black drapery. He emerged from the curtain and was met by the cheering screams of the crowd. Smiling, he raised both fists high in the air and took in the adulation. He walked down the fighter's lane and stepped on to the platform and walked around until he could enter the octagon-shaped cage. Once inside, he raised his hands again, receiving even more cheers. He smiled and walked over to his own corner, taking off his championship belt. He handed the belt to the referee and looked at his opponent across the ring.

Preston Rage was never an easy opponent and tonight would be no different. After the official introductions, both fighters walked to the center of the ring and listened to the referee's instructions. After nodding in compliance to the referee's directions and showing respect to one another, they backed away from each other. Zell brought his fists up while Rage entered his standard karate stance.

The referee signaled for the bell and the fight began.

Zell waited for Rage to charge in and ducked the initial kick. He punched Rage right in his kidneys and gave him another punch to the chest. Rage retaliated with a kick to Zell's thigh and punched him across the face. Zell stumbled away and blocked a barrage of punches from Rage but had to absorb a kick to side. One of Rage's punches caught Zell across the face.

Zell stumbled back and smiled. He nodded. "Alright. Let's go."

The fight intensified to a ferocious brawl for another ten minutes with the crowd on their feet the entire time, with Rage throwing everything he had against the champion. Zell absorbed a few blows but gave as well as he was getting. After another fevered exchange, Rage landed a solid blow across Zell's cheek that caused a small trickle of blood to start coming down. This sent Rage into overdrive and sent Zell on the defensive; actually, it led Zell to wait for the right time to strike. Zell absorbed another punch from Rage followed by another until Rage through a punch that he left out too long. Zell quickly grabbed his arm, threw his body around it and flipped himself and Rage over, throwing them both to the floor. Zell pulled back and Rage screamed in pain and, after ten seconds of this ungodly torture, Rage slapped his hand against the mat, surrendering the fight. The referee tapped Zell's arm and he released the hold, standing up immediately and letting out a roar of victory.

The crowd was already on its feet, chanting, "Pit Bull! Pit Bull! Pit Bull!"

Zell raised his arms and smiled. He nodded. "Damn right." He looked down at Rage and helped him up and shook his hand, "Good fight, man."

Rage chuckled. "I think I might wait about six months before we fight again."

"Whenever you want to, buddy."

Rage took Zell's wrist and lifted his arm in the air, presenting him to the crowd. "Come on! Make some noise!"

Zell smiled and lifted his belt in the air with the other hand as the cheers echoed throughout the arena.

* * *

 _ **One Hour Later.**_

With the arena empty, Zell sat on the ring frame staring at his title belt; another defense of his belt and another win. He smiled. They meant quite a bit to him. On instinct, he caught a bag of gil flying through the air.

Chester chuckled. "Eyes in the back of your head."

"Thanks, Ches," Zell said.

"No problem, kid." He hopped on the ring frame. "You know, you're good at these circuit fights but you need to be in the big leagues."

He threw the gil bag up and down in his hand. "Nah, I'm good here."

Chester sighed. "Yeah, knew you'd say that. Just hoping that it changed."

"Sorry." Zell looked at him, "The rest of the money go where I need it to?"

"Of course. I heard that Golden Knuckle wants another piece of you. He wants that belt."

Zell laughed. "Hell, yeah. We can do that. Book it for whenever."

"Maybe after another week. I know Rage kicked your ass."

Zell chuckled, "Jerk." He sighed and looked around. "Hey, I'm going to Balamb tomorrow."

Chester looked at him surprised. "To the Town or the Garden?"

"Garden."

"Thought you said that you were never going back there."

"I know what I said but this is important."

"Look, kid, screw those SeeD jackasses. If they don't see the fighter you are, screw them."

"Hey, I'm with ya! But this is for a good friend. She deserves for me to appear in person."

"She?"

"You know who."

Chester remembered. "Oh, yeah. Her. Gotcha. When ya leavin'?"

"In the morning. Might stop in on Ma."

"Good thinking. She worries about you."

"Yeah. Her and one other person. Which is why I'm making the trip."

"Just be careful, kid: don't let those Garden jokers get to you or you'll end up hurting them. They're not ready for you."

"You got it." He stood up and walked off of the platform. "I'll see you tomorrow night or the next morning." He headed for the arena exit.

"Do you need a lift to the train station in the morning?" Chester called out.

"I already told you, Ches," Zell shouted back, "you do enough for me as it is." He walked on. ' _Besides… I'm used to being alone._ ' He didn't dare speak that out loud. He didn't need Chester being worried about him anymore than he already did.

* * *

The following morning, Zell sat on the train, looking out of the window, remembering how a former friend of his used to love trains. It all seemed like a lifetime ago, now, when it had only been eight months. Without realizing it, he fell asleep and woke up to find that he was back in Balamb Town. He looked out of the window to see the mass of people just outside of the station. After the Ultimecia incident, Balamb increased in popularity with Balamb Town becoming a bigger port town. Zell stepped off of the train and looked around, amazed at the easily doubled population. He tied a bandanna around his forehead and put on his sunglasses so he wouldn't be recognized by any residents or stray SeeDs walking about. He looked at the street that led toward his house but looked away, exhaling. He couldn't do it. This was already hard enough; he couldn't face his mother. Not yet. He rented a car, got in, and started it up. He drove to the edge of Balamb Town, staring at Balamb Garden in the distance. He let out another troubled exhaled. This wasn't going to be a pleasant experience for him but it would be worth it for the last friend he had in Balamb Garden.

When Zell arrived at the Garden, he found that nothing had changed; students were all about, staff performing various duties, and music filling the area. He kept walking until he found a large gathering of students in the Quad, along with Squall, Rinoa, Selphie, and Irvine standing around. He grimaced when he saw them but allowed himself a small smirk at the large "Happy Birthday" banner hanging overhead; clearly, Selphie's work.

Then, he laid on eyes on the birthday girl, Quistis Trepe. The one person who did her best to send letters to him after he left this place and life behind. He moved through the crowd of people, hoping to get to speak with her alone. After a few minutes of hanging back, he saw Quistis head out of the Quad. He followed her closely until he was sure she was alone. She never was one to be around crowds for too long. She walked out on to the balcony to get some fresh air.

Zell followed her and, after making sure no one coming out there, approached her. "Excuse me?"

Quistis sighed, really wanting to be alone. She loved her friends but she hated being made a fuss over. Regardless, she smiled, anyway, and turned around. "Yes?"

"I was hoping you could help me find the best friend a person could ask for."

She recognized that voice but couldn't quite place it. It had been a long time since she heard it. "Do… I know you?"

He chuckled, "Fortunately, for me," he took off his sunglasses, "yeah, you do."

Quistis gasped, "Zell?!"

"Hey, Quistis," he smiled. "Happy Birthday."

"Thank you! Oh, my god, I'm so glad to see you!" She rushed up and hugged, squeezing his ribs.

"Ow!" he grunted, involuntarily. His eyes went wide right after he let that out.

She let go, right away. "Oh! Zell, I'm sorry!"

"No, no! No worries. I'm good." He lied as he rubbed his side and whispered, "Can't believe that still hurts. Rage must've kicked me harder than I thought." He looked back at her, speaking at a regular volume. "Really. I'm fine."

She was still slightly concerned, "Um, okay. But, wow! You look great."

"Thanks. So do you."

"Thank you. How you been?"

He shrugged, "Making it."

"That's good." She looked at the Quad, briefly, then back at him. "Did you… wanna come inside?"

He shook his head. "Only came to see you."

She smiled and blushed. "Thank you. I'm glad you did."

"And thank you… for all of your letters. They… saw me through some tough times."

"Wasn't sure you got 'em. I got the address from your mom but she said that you'd been…" She sighed, "so distant."

He felt a twinge of pain in his heart.

She waved her hand, "N-not that you don't have every right to be! I'm sorry, Zell! I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay. Please, don't be sorry." He sighed. "I need to do a better job of keeping in touch with her. But… I've, uh… been working a lot."

"Oh, that's good. What have you been doing?"

He smirked. "Just… trying to make something of myself."

She sighed. "Look… what everyone said… it was wrong. You're not…"

"Hey. You think highly of me. That's all I need."

She smiled.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace box. "Here. I got you this."

She gasped. "Zell, you didn't have to…"

He chuckled, "Yeah, I really did. You deserve it."

She opened it and found a gold necklace with a golden SeeD pendant and her birthstone, opal, hanging next to it. She stared at it with her mouth agape. "Zell… you remembered my birthstone?"

He moved around, awkwardly. "Um… I actually had to look that one up. Sorry." He rubbed the back of his head. "Do… you like it?"

"Like it?" she whispered. "…I love it." She looked at him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

She opened her arms up. He smiled and hugged her. She hugged him a little tighter. He was ready for it this time; it didn't hurt. He closed his eyes and got lost in this feeling.

He released the hug and looked at her. "You're really beautiful, Quistis."

She blinked and started to blush. "Umm… wow! Th-thanks, Zell."

He smiled. He looked at the Garden and rubbed the back of his head. "I better go before someone sees me. Don't wanna cause a ruckus."

She got a little sad at that. "Oh, okay. Uh, how'd you get here?"

"Drove. Rented a car."

"Oh, okay. Did you see your mom?"

"Uh, no, not yet." He looked back. "Let me get going."

"Let me walk out with you."

"Quistis…"

"No, Zell. Really. I miss having you around and I really do get why you wanted to leave. I would, too. We'll go around another way to avoid the crowd. I… I want to spend some time with you. Just a little more. If you don't mind."

He smiled. "Not at all. Thanks."

They walked to the entrance, not really talking but neither of them minded. For some reason, this was better. They got to Zell's rental car and Quistis stopped as he walked to the car door.

"Zell?" she asked.

He stopped and looked at her.

"Thank you for coming out here. It really made my birthday."

He smiled and leaned against the car. "If I did that… then I really did something right."

"You've done plenty right. We were the ones who were wrong."

"Yeah, well… I don't really…"

A Balamb student walked by and got a good look at Zell. He smiled, "No way!" Zell and Quistis looked at the student as he rushed up to Zell, "You're the Pit Bull!"

Zell smiled. He didn't want to be recognized but, being acknowledged by that name, he didn't mind. "Yeah, that's me."

Quistis squinted her eyes. ' _Pit Bull?_ '

"Oh, man!" The student got excited. "That is awesome! I saw you in North Cross against Crane! Me and my older brother! That was the best fight we'd ever seen! You ruled, man!"

"Thanks, brother. Hey, mind keeping seeing me to yourself?"

"Yeah, no problem. But can I ask you something, if it's cool?"

"Sure thing."

"Can I have an autograph?"

He smiled. "Sure thing, brother. What's your name?"

"Micah."

"Alright, Micah. I'll send something by Instructor Trepe, here, and you keep it somewhere safe, got me?"

"You got it!" He started to walk off but stopped. "Dig your claws in!"

Zell chuckled. "And never let go!"

"Man, that is so cool!" Micah walked back to the Garden.

Zell laughed to himself; he couldn't wait to tell Chester about that. He looked at Quistis, who was clearly very confused.

"What…" Quistis started pointing back and forth between Zell and Micah before staring back at Zell. "What just happened?"

Zell thought for a second. He didn't really want to tell her but, if anyone deserved to know the truth, she did. "Can you keep a secret for me?"

"Of course."

"I mean, Quistis. I don't want anyone to know about this. Not Squall, Selphie, Rinoa, anyone. Okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Zell, I promise."

He sighed. "I fight."

"I know that."

"No, I mean… in Galbadia. All the time. In matches. They're known as circuit fights. They take place in small arenas. Well… not small but not like huge either. They get broadcast on close-circuit feeds, though most fights make their way to the net. It's… what I do now. I'm a fighter."

She found that to be a little surprising but that suddenly explained his hurt ribs. "And that's where you've been?"

He shrugged. "It's a living."

She instantly started to worry and she couldn't even hide it. "Zell… you could get hurt."

"I know. Pretty cool, right?"

"Are you… sure you're okay?"

"Better than I felt here."

That stung her in the heart.

"It was really good seeing you, Quistis. It made me smile. Happy birthday." He started to leave but she grabbed his arm.

"When's your next fight?"

He chuckled. "Quistis…"

"Tell me, Zell. I want to be there."

He shook his head. "It's… not a good idea. These fights are brutal."

"Then why do you do it?"

He smiled. "I feel at home there. In the ring. It… just feels like me."

"Then I want to be there. I want to see you where you in your element." She shrugged, "I owe you that."

"You don't owe me anything."

"Your opinion."

He sighed. "Do you really wanna go?"

"Yeah. I really do."

He reached in his pocket and pulled out a cell phone. "I don't give this number to anyone. I really mean that." He handed her the phone, she put her number in, and handed it back to him. He smirked, "Can you keep it just between us?"

"I swear."

"Thanks, Quis."

She stared at him then smiled, a tear threatening to fall.

"What's wrong?"

She exhaled. "'Quis'. I miss hearing you say that."

He smiled. "I hope you get to hear it a little more."

"Me, too."

"Next fight's in two weeks. Come to the Omega Gym first. That's where… a _lot_ happens for me."

"You got it."

He nodded.

"Can I hug you again?"

He stared at her. "Nothing would make happier."

They shared a hug, much tenderer than any earlier. She rested her head on Zell's shoulder.

"Thanks for coming," she whispered.

"Happy Birthday, Quistis."

They found it incredibly difficult to do so but they released the hug. Zell got to the car and opened the door. He looked at her, "Call me. No one ever does."

"I'm guessing because no one has the number," she joked.

"Yeah, that's why."

"I will."

"And see you in two weeks."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

He nodded and got in. He started it up and lowered the window. "See you later, Quis."

"See you later, Zell."

* * *

 **A/N: So, how was the start? I hope you guys enjoyed it! Let me know with some reviews! I love those! Please, leave me some! See you guys, soon!**

 **Next Chapter: The Pit Bull**

 **Quistis gets a firsthand look into Zell's life over the past eight months. Will this change her view for Zell for better or for worse?**


	2. Chapter 2: The Pit Bull

**A/N: Welcome back! So, a few notes. Zell's entrance song comes from one of my favorite metal bands, War of Ages. The song is called** _ **Redeemer**_ **and it is awesome! Give it a listen if you get the chance. Also, the name of the Ishii Arena comes from of my favorite wrestlers, Tomohiro Ishii. Look him up as well. The guy is brutal! Now, then, onward and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Pit Bull**

 _ **Two weeks later.**_

Quistis arrived in Deling by train, rented a car, and drove to the address that Zell gave her. She arrived at the Omega Gym at the east end of the city. She got out and was a little surprised as it wasn't the most impressive building in the world with a few choice parts damaged and hanging. She walked inside and saw people working out in various ways on various gym equipment. She saw a three-roped fighting ring and saw a group of people standing on the ring apron and, much to Quistis's surprise, Zell standing in the ring, wearing boxing-style athletic shorts and nothing else, sparring with another man who looked a year or so younger than her fellow orphan mate. The younger boy was moving cautiously around the before he lunged at Zell with a kick. Zell dodged and elbowed him in the back, sending him the ground. The boy got up and rushed at Zell but he moved out of the way, grabbed the boy's arm and throat, and threw him down to the ground with incredible force.

Quistis was impressed by the fluid movements and the power behind them.

The people gathered around the ring made several noises of approval, being impressed, and slight fear.

Zell smiled and helped his opponent to his feet. He patted the fighter on the shoulder. He looked at Quistis and smiled. He looked at everyone, "That's all for today, people. I got a fight to get ready for. See you guys tomorrow."

Quistis heard a chorus of goodbyes, all accompanied with the word "boss," as they descended off of the ring apron.

"Sev," Zell looked at the boy as he was exiting the ring. "Put some ice on the back of your neck."

"Gotcha, boss," Sev gave a thumbs up.

Zell got out of the ring. He walked over to his friend. He smiled. "You know, I never thought I'd see anyone from Balamb Garden walk through that door. But, if it had to be anyone, I'm glad it's you."

"Me, too, but…" Quistis looked around, "Zell, what is this place?"

"Home." He spread his arms around turned around, presenting the place, then looked back at her, "Welcome to the Omega Gym. The last place for fighters."

She smiled. "It's…" she did her best to find the right word that wouldn't be insulting. "…homey."

"It's broken in more places than I wanna admit or look for and got more holes in it than a military bunker," Chester declared as he approached. He walked up to Quistis. "But, it's my place and I do like its character." He extended his hand, "Chester Yents, owner and operator of the Omega Gym."

"Quistis Trepe," she shook his hand. She took notice of the fact that Chester seemed to be about the same age as Headmaster Cid but he kept himself in much better shape. He had some grey sprinkled through his raven-colored hair and mustache but, other than that, he looked like he was tough enough to fight anyone in this gym and win. "Instructor at Balamb Garden."

"Pleasure to meet you." He let go of her hand and looked at Zell, motioning his head toward her. "This her?"

"Yep," Zell answered.

He looked back at her. "You should she was pretty. You didn't say she was drop dead gorgeous."

Zell looked away, smiling.

Quistis began blushing, "Umm… uh… well… th-thank you."

"She's not used to hearing that." He scoffed, "Not really, anyway."

"I knew it: that Garden is full of morons."

Zell chuckled. "You have her ticket?"

Chester reached into his pocket and pulled it out. "Right here. Prime seating for the fights in the Ishii Arena. Right next to me."

"Good." He looked at Quistis, "Sorry to do this to you, Quis, but I have to be there early. Fightin', ya know. Would you mind hanging around here for a while before heading to the arena with Ches?"

Quistis nodded, "Of course."

"Thanks." He stared at her for a second. "I'm really glad you made it."

She smiled.

"I'll see you after the fight."

"Okay."

He headed off to leave for the arena.

Chester chuckled. "Been a long time since anyone from his past has been able to make him smile like that." He looked at her. "I know you don't me, Ms. Trepe, but I'm grateful you're here, too."

Quistis smiled, "Thank you, Mr. Yents. I'm actually pretty grateful I'm here."

* * *

Quistis sat in the crowd and looked around the Ishii Arena. So far, this place wasn't her kind of scene and the fights were just shy of inhumanly brutal. Yet, they also intrigued her. All of the combatants displayed impressive ability and resilience. A true combat sport, indeed.

After the last fight ended in a knockout, Chester laughed. "I can't believe Lee actually knocked Matt out. Didn't see that coming." He chuckled, "Neither did Matt!" He looked at Quistis. "How do you feel so far, Ms. Trepe?"

"Uhh…" Quistis moaned, nervously, "a little… out of place. In all honesty, the level of competition is impressive but… I don't know. I may be coming off as… a snob, being so pensive and all. Maybe I shouldn't be here."

He chuckled. "No, you're just fine. Trust me."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. I understand. This is all new for you. The first time is always like this. Zell was out of place when he first started."

"Really? And how does he feel now?"

The lights in the arena went out, save for one over the ring.

Chester smiled, "I'll let him answer that himself."

"And, now, ladies and gentlemen," the ring announcer declared, "it is time for the MAAAAIN EVEEEEENT! It schedule for 60 minutes with victory being achieved through TKO, Knockout, or Submission and it is for the Cage Rage Championship!"

A loud hard rock song started playing and echoing through the arena. Jakeb Ballose walked out of the entrance wearing a dark gold boxing robe. He removed his hood, showing a rather attractive young man with sandy blonde hair. He raised one fist in the air and walked toward the ring. He got in the ring and raised his fist to the crowd again.

Then all was silent.

Suddenly, there was an explosion of music.

" _Arise! Arise! Will you remember me? Arise! Arise! Only truth will set you free!_ "

The crowd was roaring along with the lyrics as they repeated then they started to screaming and jumped to their feet when Zell walked through the curtain and random cheers of the name "Pit Bull" came through the crowd. Quistis stood up to get a better look and Zell raised both fists in the air and, at that moment, Quistis could've sworn that Zell was a beloved king and all of these people were his subjects. He was wearing a sleeveless jacket with a hood, black combat shorts with white tribal designs on them, and wore a black leathered strapped, gold faced championship belt. Once Zell stepped in the ring, he posed again. Quistis was just in awe of the look on his face. He never looked so happy.

The crowd quieted down as the announcer walked to the center of the ring. "Introducing first, from Deling City, the Golden Knuckle, Jakeb Ballose!"

Ballose waved to the crowd, receiving a good amount of cheers.

"And his opponent!"

Quistis heard the chants of "Pit Bull" starting.

"From Balamb Town! He is the soldier of soldiers, the last hero, and the freakin' King! Of any ring! THE CAGED RAGE CHAMPION!"

The whole crowd was ready to erupt.

"THE PIT BULLLLLLLLLLL! ZELL DINNNNNNCHT!"

Zell threw his hood back and lifted his fists in the air again. He started shouting back at the crowd, which only got them more exhilarated.

Quistis had never heard anything like this before in her life.

Zell and Ballose met in the center of the ring as Zell took off his championship belt and held it in the air. Ballose eyed like it was the most important thing in the world. Quistis couldn't hear it them but she made out Zell mouthing the words, "Not tonight." She could see Ballose's response of "We'll see." Somehow, she knew that this was about to be intense.

The fighters took a step back from each other and the referee took Zell's title belt and held it high in the air. The referee handed the belt to one of attendants and the announcer put the microphone to his mouth.

"Fighters to the center," the referee ordered, having them come back. "Alright, you both know the rules. I want a clean fight. Alright?"

Both men nodded.

"Touch fists."

They did so.

He ordered them back. Once they were back in the corners, the referee looked at Ballose. "Are you ready?"

Ballose nodded.

The referee looked at Zell. "You ready?"

Zell nodded.

The referee clapped his hand, "Let's get it on!"

Ballose ran at the Zell, who charged in and ducked the initial punch from Ballose. He grabbed Ballose's waist and lifted him up and slammed him down to the ground. Zell got on top of Ballose and attempted to punch him in the face. Ballose blocked the punch and managed to throw him off. Both fighters got to their feet and entered into a fevered exchange with one another. Zell went for a kick that Ballose dodged and connected with a solid punch to Zell's gut, causing Zell to stumble away. Ballose went for another punch but Zell wrapped his arms around his body, trapping the punching arm, lifting him up, and slamming him to the ground. Zell punched Ballose in the face but Ballose immediately retaliated with one of his own. They rolled away from each other, crouching to a fighting stance.

* * *

The crowd was in a frenzy at the action they were witnessing.

Chester laughed. "Good crowd tonight." He looked at Quistis, "Ms. Trepe?"

She didn't hear him. She was focused on the ring, completely entranced at what she was seeing.

Chester laughed and sat back to continue watching the fight.

* * *

Ballose went for a punch but Zell deflected it and elbowed him in the gut. He gave a swift backfist that caught Ballose in the jaw and spun him around. Zell dropkicked Ballose in the back, sending him to the ground. He went over to hit him again but Ballose came up with a quick uppercut that rocked Zell. Ballose punched Zell in the face three times but Zell ducked under the fourth punch and drove his knee directly in Ballose's gut, then again, driving Ballose to kneel. Zell threw his knee right into Ballose's jaw. Ballose stumbled away, completely rocked by the onslaught. Zell stood ready for more, with a smirk. Ballose couldn't help but smirk, as well, despite the pain. Ballose sucked up all he had and charged at Zell. He threw one punch but Zell leaned back, grabbed his arm, and wrapped his body around Ballose's arm and threw him to the ground. It was only five seconds but Ballose tapped out before he was any worse condition. The referee tapped Zell's shoulder to get him to let go. Zell released the hold and rolled away, crouching down to get his breath back. He smiled and stood up as the referee raised his hand.

"Here is your winner," the announcer declared, "and STILL Caged Rage Champion! Zell Dincht!"

Zell smiled and went over to Ballose to check on him. After they exchanged words, Ballose nodded his head and Zell helped him to his feet, pulling him into a hug. He released the hug and clapped Ballose on the shoulder.

While the crowd roared around her and Chester applauding the fight, Quistis just sat in awe at the display she just saw.

* * *

Chester and Quistis waited in the lobby of until after the arena had emptied to go talk to Zell. Once the crowd was gone, Chester and Quistis reentered the arena. They saw Zell talking to a couple of other fighters while he sitting on the ring's edge. Quistis and Chester approached them and noticed that Zell had cleaned up since the fight but still seemed like he was exhausted.

Zell looked at Quistis and smiled. Bidding his friends goodbye, he hopped off the ring and approached Quistis. "So…" he said with a smile, "yeah! That's… kinda what I do."

She was in a stupor. "Zell… you… you were…"

He exhaled. He figured that this was a bit much for her to see. He was ready for the disappointment.

"You were… _incredible!_ "

He jerked his head back as his eyes widened. "I… I was?"

"Yeah, that… th-that was amazing! I've never seen you like that."

"You've seen me fight before."

"But that was… that was… so amazing. You were… just so strong. So fierce. I mean… your focus, your execution, your… your whole demeanor. Hyne, you looked like a different person." She looked in his eyes. "Like Zell but… a stronger, more ferocious Zell."

He chuckled. "Thanks."

"But, why do they call you 'Pit Bull'?"

He laughed. "Um… funny story behind that. About a month into my fighting, I learned how to do the cross armbreaker from Ches. The first guy I used it on tried to toss me around like a rag doll. He succeeded but I wouldn't let go. He tapped out after two minutes of me holding on."

"Wow."

"Yeah." He gave a quick shrug. "From what Ches told me, one of the fans said 'he's holding on like a pit bull' and, like ten seconds later, the crowd started chanting 'Pit bull! Pit Bull!' Next thing I know, that's all I get called."

She stared at him in awe. "Incredible. Wait, two minutes? You held on to a man's arm for two minutes?"

He chuckled and just gave a shrug.

"That must've been difficult to put your body through."

"Oh, yeah. I had to ice myself down for like an hour after that fight."

She kept staring at him as one question came to her mind. "Zell… why don't want anyone else to know about this?"

He scratched back of his head. "Because… then it would seem like showing off… like I'm trying to prove everyone wrong about me."

"And you don't want to?"

"No," he answered, firmly.

She was taken aback by how he said that.

He sighed. "Sorry." He looked away before staring back at her. "They all think that I'm so worthless then… whatever. They can all think what they want. I'm fine here. I belong here."

She shook her head. "We don't all think that way. _I_ … don't think that way."

He smiled. "I know you don't. You're the only person who could get me back to the Garden. That's why I trust you with knowing this. That's why I had to see you on your birthday."

She smiled. "I'm glad you did." She paused, her smile fading. "I really missed you."

He was a little taken aback. "Uh, umm…" He had to catch his breath all over again. "Thanks… Quistis. I'd been missing you, too."

She nodded. "Tell me about your next fight. I want to be there. I really want to see it. I wanna see them all."

"I will." He looked around then back at her. "Hey, I'm not gonna send you back without any food. Ches makes a lasagna you would fight a Malboro for. What do you say?"

She laughed. "Sounds good to me."

* * *

 **A/N: I rather like that. This story is actually very much for me to write. It's fun to do fight scenes that aren't life or death. Those are fun, too, but this is different. Fighting for the sake of fighting. Love it! Please, leave me some reviews! I love those!  
**

 **Next Chapter: The Phoenix Will Rise**

 **Quistis gets more views into Zell's new world and learns, from Chester, of a tournament being held in Esthar that could show the world how great Zell truly is.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Phoenix Will Rise

**Chapter 3: The Phoenix Will Rise**

A month after learning about the circuit fights, Quistis was sitting in her classroom, after her last class of the day. She was looking at her computer at information on Zell's fights, past and possible upcoming. She had been to two since her first one and they had been no less brutal than the first one she saw. She saw a few videos on the net that had him competing in vicious duels with opponents that she wasn't even convinced she could defeat if she had her whip.

Squall walked into the class and saw her sitting there. "There you are."

Covertly and effortlessly, Quistis switched her windows to one class related data. She looked at Squall. "Oh, hey. What's going on?"

"Nothing. Where have you been lately?"

"What do you mean?"

"Every weekend you've been gone. Most nights, you disappear to your room."

She imagined that her absence would draw a couple of questions but she was ready. "I've been getting into a new project."

"Care to share?"

"Not really. Why are you interested?"

"'Curious' would be a better word. You don't disappear often. Or ever."

"Fair enough. It's just something new I'm trying. Not really ready to share yet."

"Alright. Just making sure."

"Thanks for checking on me, though."

"Had to. Everyone else wouldn't shut up about it."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm truly touched."

He started to leave.

"Hey, Squall?"

He stopped. "Yeah?"

"Have you heard from Zell?"

"Zell?"

"Yeah."

"No, not since he left. Why?"

"Shouldn't we be worried about that? I mean, it's almost been a year and no one's heard from him."

"Oh, c'mon. You know, wherever Zell is, he's fine."

She put some edge in her voice. "Do we know that?"

He caught her tone. "Are you mad?"

"I've been thinking about what all of you said to him about that last mission."

He scratched his forehead then let out a relenting sigh. "Okay, maybe we were a little harsh but he left."

"You know how emotional he gets. How did you expect him to react?"

"Quistis…"

"Look, you're the commander. I get that. You make the calls. But Zell's more than just a loyal soldier. He's an even better friend." She sighed. "And we kicked him to the curb."

Squall threw his hand up in defeat before letting it drop. "To be honest: I thought he'd come back long before now. I guess I screwed that up." He sighed. "Honestly, I wish I knew where he was."

"Maybe you'll get the chance."

"Why are you bringing him up?"

"He's been on my mind lately."

"Why?"

"I'm worried about him. Ever since my birthday, I was thinking that it would've been great if he had been there."

He sighed. "Yeah… I guess I am a little worried about him, too."

"Hopefully, he'll come back some day."

"Hopefully."

She checked her watch. "I have to leave." She gathered her stuff and headed for the door, "Excuse me."

"Quistis."

She stopped and looked at him, "Yes?"

"Do you know where Zell is?"

She didn't even blink, "Not a clue. But, if I ever hear from him, I'll be sure to give him your best."

He looked her over and nodded. "Alright."

* * *

Hours later, Quistis was back in the Omega Gym. She walked past the faces that were starting to become familiar to her as she worked her way to ring where Zell was sparring with one of the younger trainees. She walked over to a nearby wall and stared at her friend as he worked with the young fighter.

"Just remember, Cade," Zell said, "keep your eyes open but trust your instincts."

"You got it, boss," Cade replied.

They entered into a quick exchange but, as expected, Zell ended up the victor by trapping Cade in the cross armbreaker. The students were all impressed, so was Quistis.

Zell let Cade go and helped him to his feet. He patted his shoulder, "Good job, man."

Cade rolled his shoulder, "Not quite good enough."

"But that's the point. It _is_ enough." He looked at the other students. "All of you think that just because you lose a fight here and there that means you didn't do enough. That's not at all what that means. That means, that time you lost; the other person just had that combination, that drive, that experience, that heart not to lose. Doesn't mean you didn't do enough or you weren't enough. It just wasn't in the cards that time. It happens to all of us from time to time."

"But you don't lose, boss," another student, Liza, pointed out. All of the students had a laugh, even Quistis giggled.

Zell chuckled. "Yeah, but I've lost my fair share of fights before all of you met me, Liza." He looked at them all before he caught sight of Quistis. He smiled. "But I learned from them all. With the help of a good friend." He looked back at the students. "And that's why I can teach all of you."

"We're still a long way from facing you in the cage, boss," Cade added.

"Maybe. But…" he shrugged, "you never know. The next fighter to beat me…" he scanned their faces. He smiled. "…could be any of you. And it would be my honor to know that the next great fighter is right in this gym. And that you became a great fighter because of me."

Quistis smiled. Zell wasn't joking. He wasn't being condescending. He was being honest, speaking from his heart. She saw the faces of his students; they were so inspired, driven. They believed what he saying and were being motivated to be like him. She was so proud of him.

After his class, Zell walked over to her and smiled. "Hey."

She leaned against the wall, crossing her arms, "Hey, boss."

He laughed. "Oh, don't you start!"

She gave a small shrug, "Couldn't help it. You sound like a real leader up there. That's good advice you're giving them, Zell."

"I just wanna motivate 'em. They're all a bunch of good kids."

"They look up to you."

He shrugged, "A little."

"Hey, boss!" Liza called to him.

"Yeah?" he looked over his shoulder.

"Cade said that the leg press is broken."

He groaned in irritation, "Again? Who broke it this time?"

"Barrett."

"Crap." He looked back at Quistis, "Mind if I go deal with this?"

Giggling, she shook her head, "Not at all."

"Ches is in his office. It smells better in there."

She laughed. "Thanks." She walked into the office and didn't find Chester right away but she did see a large poster. She read the title and underline, "Phoenix Rising Tournament. Fight of the Phoenix. The fires of the new world." She backed up. "Huh."

Chester walked in, grumbling, "Stupid Barrett! If he breaks one more of my…" He looked at Quistis and regained his composure, "Oh! Ms. Trepe!"

She smiled, "Hello, Mr. Yents."

"Please, Chester is just fine. Actually, you can call me 'Ches.'"

"And you can call me Quistis. Or even Quis."

"Nah, 'Quis' is reserved for Zell. If anything, I'll stick with Quistis."

She smiled. She looked at the poster. "Can I ask what this is about?"

Chester looked at the poster. "Oh, that. That's a new tournament concept that Esthar came up with."

"How so?"

"They're asking for the best fighters around the world to compete there. Kind of a… world unity type thing."

"Oh." The wheels in her mind began to turn. "Would… Zell be eligible?"

He laughed, "Are you kidding? The committee has been scouting him almost since he stepped foot in the ring and they're _begging_ him to join!"

"Really? Why?"

"They want a guy from Balamb to compete since this for the whole world and a Balamb native who's an underground fighting sensation in Galbadia is just icing on the cake. He's a not a big name like some of the others in the tournament but he's big enough. Plus, he's a former SeeD. That's mass money to them."

"So… why doesn't he?"

Chester shrugged, "He won't tell me. I keep trying but he shoots me down."

Quistis wondered why that was but, the more she thought about it, the more sense she could figure out Zell's reasons. "Maybe I should talk to him."

"You want to?"

"Yes. I think this is a tournament he should participate in."

"Listen, if you get him in this tournament, I'll owe you for life."

"How about I settle for you continuing to let me come by?"

"That's already a given."

She giggled. "If I may ask, why do you want him to join so badly?"

Chester stared at her, contemplating his answer. He walked to the window of the office and looked at Zell as he was working on the gym equipment, surrounded by the students who adored him. "Because he deserves more than this."

She looked at Chester, perplexed.

"He came here with no goals, no plans. Just said that he couldn't go back home."

That hit Quistis in the heart.

"I convinced him to train to fight. No magic, no junction, just skill. He started winning. He trained every day. Only stopped when his body, physically, couldn't take it. He trained so hard that more people started training like him. Then… we got the kids in here. The ones that the Gardens can't or won't take. They find a place here." He chuckled. "Zell's done more in six months that I've done in years with some of these kids."

He pointed out of the window, "Cade was a total thug. Not worth the time it would take to say his name, some thought; me, included, for a while there. One round with Zell straightened that out. Liza had a smartass attitude and mouth to match. And no one thought either of them would ever be able to turned into people would listen." He smiled. "Zell never gave up on them." He sighed. "Six months… and he turned so many lives around." He looked at Quistis. "He deserves a win, Quistis. A win that whole damn world can see. He's not a circuit fighter. He's a world class warrior who fights on the circuit. He could _win_ this tournament and show himself and the world that he's the best there is."

She nodded. "I agree." She looked back out at Zell and saw the group started laughing at something he said. "Wow. I never thought Zell would be such a great role model." The second those words left her mouth she realized how that probably came across. She closed at her eyes in embarrassment. "That probably sounded a lot worse than I meant it to."

He chuckled. "Don't worry about it. When I first met him, I didn't think I'd come to rely on him so much." He sobered. "I think that's problem: he can't see what he is, either. But… maybe that's a good thing, too. That way he doesn't get full of himself." He sighed. "But this isn't enough. Not to me. I want him to be more. He's earned it. He deserves it."

Quistis nodded, "He really does." She looked at Chester. "May I try to talk to him?"

"Nothing would make me happier." He started for the door. "I'll go relieve him and send him in here."

Quistis walked around for a second, trying to figure out the best way to approach. She considered all of the methods but decided, after all he had been through, Zell deserved the direct approach and he was going to get it.

Zell walked in the office and found her. He smirked, "Hey."

"Hey," she greeted.

"Ches said that you wanted to talk to me."

"Yeah. You got a second?"

"For you? You bet. What's up?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What's that?"

She pointed to the flyer.

He looked at it and already knew what this talk about. He smirked. "You been talking to Ches?"

"Yeah but that's not the only reason I'm pointing to this."

"Quistis, I'm not getting involved in that tournament."

"Why not?"

"Because it'll look like I've got something to prove. It'll make it look like that this is what I was building up to."

"Is that so wrong?"

Her question caught him off guard. He opened his mouth but no answer came out right away.

She sat down, "Sit with me."

He sat down.

"Zell, you're an amazing fighter. If anyone deserves to be in this thing, you're at the top of the list."

"Quistis…"

"Just think about it, Zell. Okay? Please? For me?"

He exhaled and shook his head. It was really hard to say 'no' not her. "Why do you want me to?"

"Because… you're not a loser. Because you are not a standard fighter or a standard soldier. You're extraordinary. You always have been. Everything I have seen since you showed up at the Garden has shown that and I mean when you first got there as a kid. This life that you've been living since you left… it's an even greater fire than the one you had back then."

He looked away from her for a second then looked at her again. He leaned over, clasping his hands together. "I just don't know, Quis." He bowed his head, "So much happened…"

"I know."

He lifted his head. "I just don't think I can do this."

"You win all the time in the circuit."

"Yeah, the circuit. The guys are good but they're not the guys who will be in the Phoenix Tournament. I've looked at the list. They are all world class." He scoffed. "If I couldn't beat one crazy man with a gunblade… how am I gonna win against them?"

She looked him over. "Because you're not the same man who left nine months ago."

He looked at her but then looked down again, "I'm… I'm just not sure."

She placed her hand on his.

He looked up at her.

"I am."

He scoffed, disbelievingly. "But why?"

"You are _not_ a weakling, Zell. No matter what they said. You are as much a warrior as anyone at the Garden. If not more."

He took a deep breath. To hear that from her, really made a difference.

"This will show you… show them and show the _world_ how extraordinary you are."

He stared at her. She had conviction, she spoke with passion. He'd never heard to this level from her before. "You really believe I can do this?"

"I really do. Because you can."

"Do you think I can win?"

"I know you can."

Zell looked at the flyer. He couldn't deny that he wanted the fights. The competition alone would be worth it. He looked at Quistis; that gorgeous face, those beautiful eyes, and that dazzling smile. He now couldn't think of a reason to deny being in the tournament. "You realize if I lose teeth… it's all your fault."

Quistis smiled. "Works for me."

He patted her hand. He got up and walked to the door of the office, shouting into the gym. "Hey, Ches!"

"Yeah?" Chester replied.

He waved him over. He walked back in and shared a look with Quistis, who smiled.

Chester walked into the office, "What's up, kid?"

Zell pointed at the flyer. "How do I get involved in this?"

Chester smiled. He started shaking his fist in happiness, "I have been _dying_ for you to ask me that!"

Quistis giggled while Zell rolled his eyes.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh, yes! Now, we are going to kick this into another gear pretty soon. The Phoenix Rising Tournament. So, what will come of this? Stay tuned to find out! REVIEWS, PLEASE!**

 **Next Chapter: The Bad Days - Part 1**

 **Quistis recounts the story as to why Zell left the Garden to Chester and it's not an easy story to hear. Or to tell.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Bad Days - Part 1

**Chapter 4: The Bad Days – Part 1**

Once Zell agreed to be in the Phoenix Rising Tournament, he began training nonstop. The Tournament was only two months away but the committee was very excited to have Zell join. Zell went over the list of who would be competing again and knew that, if there was any hope of him winning, he needed to step his game up. He didn't take any more fights for the time being, which all of his fellow fighters understood, and focused, solely, on the coming tournament. Quistis vowed she would be there with him as often as possible in his preparation.

In the Omega Gym one evening, Quistis was sitting in the gym, watching Zell hitting the heavy bag with the gym empty save the two of them, Chester, and a couple of other workers. His time as a fighter was clearly showing as worked without a shirt on. It constantly amazed her how well defined he was. And, for reasons she couldn't explain, the room seem to be getting increasingly hot the longer she watched him. He was always fit but it was clear that he had spent the past six months doing nothing but training. It was no longer a wonder that he won so many fights.

Chester walked up and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Miss Trepe."

She smiled at him. "Hello, Chester."

"Good to see you."

"You, too."

He sat down, "I placed an order for some food and got you something, too. Hope that was okay."

"That was fine. Thank you for thinking of me."

"Are you kiddin'? You're one of our own. I take care of our own."

She smiled, warmly, at him. "Thank you." She looked back at Zell. "How's he doing?"

"Very well, actually. He's been training like a madman for this." He put a catalogue on the table. "And he needs to."

"What's this?" She started thumbing through it.

"The Phoenix Fighter's Log." Chester pointed to a page, "These are the list of entries of who might be in it."

Quistis looked at all of the data. "Hyne…"

"Yeah, the kid has his work cut out for him." He pointed to the last page. "Especially with this guy, he's a fan favorite."

She looked at the picture and read his name, "Hiroshi Shibata?"

"Deling's fighting hero. National Champion of Galbadia. No one has beaten him yet. He's been fighting since he was fifteen."

"Fifteen? How old is he now?"

"32."

"Oh, Hyne." She looked at Zell. "Do you think…"

"That Zell can beat him?" Chester laughed. "Oh, yeah."

"Why?"

"I've met Shibata before. A lot of the reason he wins? People are afraid of him before the fight starts. Zell ran out of fear a long time ago."

"Really?"

"Yes." He looked back at the young man. "As long as he keeps his head in the game, he can win. Shibata's a good man but he doesn't keep his cool against strong fighters if they prove they can go a distance. There aren't many tougher than him but I know Zell is."

"He's always been strong." She sighed. "I can't believe that any of us ever forgot that."

Chester had heard phrasing like that from Quistis before. He had gotten to know her quite well for the past few weeks and she was nothing short of honest and upright. She was also probably the only person who could shed some light on a certain fighter they both knew. He looked at her. "Mind if I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

He motioned toward Zell, "What happened to him at that Garden?"

She titled her head to the side. "He never told you?"

"Nope. Was always a touchy subject. He shut down every time. I eventually stopped asking."

She sighed. "Well… I'm not sure if he would want to tell you. I mean… if he wants to keep it private…"

He stared at her. He turned his attention to Zell. "Yo! Dincht!"

Zell hit the bag once more and stopped, out of breath, "What?!"

"Tell her to tell me why you ditched those Garden losers!"

Quistis's face went red right away.

Zell exhaled and shook his head. He looked at Quistis, "Would you mind telling him?"

Quistis's eyes looked all over the place before she looked back at him. "Only… only if you want me to."

Quistis and Chester could see the wheels in Zell's mind turning. Zell kept this story from Chester, at first, to avoid too much sympathy but, then, he just didn't want to tell it, even remember it. Now, there was almost no reason for Chester not to know.

Zell finally let out a resigned exhale. "Fine." At least, he wasn't telling the story. "Just… keep it down, would ya? Bad enough I relive the tape in my head."

"S-sure, Zell. No problem."

He nodded and went back to hitting the heavy bag, much more aggressive than before.

Chester noticed his heavier punches. "Wow. Maybe we should bring it up before every match in the Tournament." He looked at Quistis. "So?"

Quistis let out a troubled exhale of her own. "Well… let me start by saying it was like fate had it in for him that week." She fell silent for a few seconds. "All of it spiraled out of control so fast that no one could grab it. Even if we could… I don't know if it would've fixed it."

"Okay."

"Funny thing is… it didn't start with a mission. It started with a girl."

"Stories involving men often do."

She scoffed. "I guess that's true."

"That would be the one thing that even I could tell about him: how he feels about that sorta thing. He doesn't even date around here and the women throw themselves at him. That being said, I'm glad he's smart enough to let them hit the floor."

"Why?"

"Trust me, Quistis. I'd rather not talk about the kind of women that try to get attention of fighters, especially to a lady like you."

She smiled, "Thank you." Her smile fell away. "But… like I said… it was even before the mission where this story really gets started."

"Zell always call 'em the 'Bad Days'."

"Amazingly good title for them."

* * *

 _ **Over Nine Months Ago.**_

 _Zell and Quistis were heading to the library, carrying his gift for his girlfriend, Lisa, the library girl._

" _You sure she'll like this?" Zell asked. "Seems girly."_

 _Quistis rolled his eyes. "Yes, Zell. She is a girl."_

" _I know but a necklace with a flower on it?"_

" _Zell, girls like that kinda thing."_

" _Do you?"_

 _She paused. "I mean… a little."_

" _Then what makes you think she will?"_

" _Because she's a girl."_

" _So are you! What's the difference?!"_

" _Degrees, Zell! The level of girl you're dealing with! Hyne, you really suck at this."_

" _I do not! I just don't know what I'm doing. That is two completely different things!"_

" _Uh-huh. Why am I helping you, again?"_

" _Because I have a nice smile and I'm kind to cute animals?"_

" _That's why I help_ Selphie _."_

 _He stared at her in silence. "Harsh."_

 _She laughed._

" _Did someone mention my name?" Selphie walked up behind them, putting her arms around them._

" _Hey, Selph!" Zell greeted._

" _Hi," Quistis added._

" _And what are my favorite blondes up to?" Selphie asked._

" _Zell's got a gift for Lisa," Quistis explained._

 _She gasped. "Awww, Zelly!"_

" _Don't get too sentimental," Zell rebuffed. "Quistis had to help me pick out."_

 _Selphie looked at Quistis, "Clueless guy?"_

 _Quistis nodded, "Clueless guy."_

" _I'm standing right here!" Zell shouted._

 _The girls laughed at him while Zell let out a huff. The three of them walked into the library and searched all over for Lisa, the library girl. When she wasn't at her usual spot at the desk, they walked around until they found in one of the rows with her lips firmly pressed against none other than Irvine Kinneas, causing them all to stop in their tracks._

" _Oh, dear…" Quistis whispered._

 _Zell couldn't even speak._

" _WHAT THE HELL IS THE HELL GOING ON, DAMMIT, HELL?!" Selphie screamed, ignoring her terrible sentence._

 _Irvine jumped back immediately. He looked at his girlfriend, "SELPHIE! WAIT! IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!"_

" _I'M GONNA KILL YOU BOTH!"_

" _KILL HER! NOT ME!"_

 _Quistis ran in front of Selphie, holding her back, "Calm down! Everyone!"_

" _QUISTY, MOVE!" Selphie tried to fight past her._

 _Zell just stared the scene. He dropped the gift and walked away._

* * *

Chester stared at her. "She was kissing his friend?"

"Once, Irvine was his best friend," Quistis answered.

He shook his head. "Damn it all."

"Yeah." She exhaled. "Well… it didn't get any easier from there. Worse in, in fact. Much worse."

* * *

 _Zell walked away from the library but Quistis was right behind him._

" _Zell!" she called out._

" _Leave me alone, Quis!" Zell demanded. He exhaled, not meaning to shout at her. "Just… leave me alone."_

 _Quistis opened his mouth._

" _Zell!" Lisa shouted as she ran up to them._

 _Zell stared at her._

 _Quistis looked back and forth between them, "I'll… I'll, uh, just get out of the way."_

" _You stay right where you are!"_

" _But you said…"_

" _Stay!"_

" _Okay!" Quistis's eyes went wide._

" _You!" Zell pointed at Lisa. "You better start talkin' and it better be good!"_

" _I can explain!"_

" _WAITING!"_

 _Lisa stammered and started fidgeting with her fingers. "I just… I hadn't seen in you a few days… and Irvine came in… and we-we just started talking…"_

" _And how'd the hell you go from_ talking _to_ KISSING?! _"_

 _Lisa recoiled. "Zell, I'm sorry!"_

" _You know what? Whatever! Just go away!"_

" _Zell…" Quistis tried to calm him down._

" _GET LOST!" he shouted at Lisa. "WE'RE DONE!"_

 _Lisa stared at him in shock for a minute, looking to be on the verge tears. Instead, she simply sucked in any tears, turned around, and left._

 _Quistis sighed. She looked at Zell, "Hey…"_

" _Don't, Quistis. Just… just don't." He walked away, leaving Quistis looking back and forth up and down the hallway._

* * *

Quistis rubbed her forehead. "Then came the mission. Now, I wasn't at the actual mission but nothing about this was easy."

"I can imagine."

"Sorry, Chester. But… I don't know if you can…"

* * *

 _ **Two Days Later.**_

 _In the office, Squall was leaning against the desk and looking at a folder with Rinoa sitting on the desk next to him. Selphie and Irvine were sitting on a couch with the notable space between them. Zell stared at Irvine with rage in his eyes and walked to another wall and leaned against it._

 _Squall looked up between them all. "What the hell's the problem with all of you? You have all been like this for the past two days."_

" _Irvine's a jackass!" Zell declared._

" _So? What else is new?"_

" _Not funny," Selphie declared._

" _Who was trying to be?"_

" _There was a little… incident involving Lisa the other day," Quistis explained._

 _Squall rolled his eyes, "Oh, hell. We don't have time for this." He looked at Zell and Irvine, "You two can punch the hell out of each other later. We have a mission."_

" _Where?" Zell asked._

" _To take out one of her dad's enemies," Squall pointed at Rinoa. "Maxis Vargas. He's trying to form his own mercenary company to take over Galbadia. We need to take him down and bring him in."_

" _When and where?"_

 _Squall jerked his head back. "Wow. You're really mad, huh?"_

 _Zell growled._

" _We leave now. The guy's in Dollet."_

 _Zell headed for the door, "Let's go!" He exited the office._

 _Squall groaned. He looked at Irvine, "You're coming with us. We need a sharpshooter."_

" _What about me and Selphie?" Quistis asked._

" _You two stay here."_

" _But…" she motioned toward the door._

" _I'll deal with Zell. Don't worry."_

" _You sure?"_

" _Yeah." He looked at Rinoa, "You ready?"_

" _Yeah," she nodded._

 _He looked at Irvine, "You?"_

 _Irvine shrugged, "Yeah, sure." He got up and headed for the door, "Let me grab my rifle." He exited the office._

 _Quistis shrugged, "Good luck with that."_

 _Squall groaned._

* * *

 _The information on Vargas said that he was on board his luxury yacht, the_ Strum _, and was planning to escape before he could be captured. Squall, Rinoa, and Zell managed to get aboard the boat without being seen, slowly moving around on board to find Vargas. Irvine was covering them from the top of a nearby building. They moved around the boat and walked into the interior of the boat. They kept walking until Vargas walked into sight, his gunblade at his side, and two of his soldiers with him._

" _Hey!" Rinoa said, feigning happiness. "Commander Vargas! We were just looking for you! You got a minute?"_

" _Kill them!" Vargas shouted._

" _I'll take that as a 'no'."_

 _The fight erupted and more soldiers joined the fight. Irvine picked off all of them that he could from his sniper nest. The fight soon moved off of the boat and on to the dock. Squall and Rinoa were facing off against some of soldiers while Zell tackled one of them and punched him across the face to knock him out. He caught sight of Vargas running back to town and took off after him. Zell saw Vargas run into a restaurant and, due to the adrenaline rush, jumped and crashed through the window and found Vargas looking for an exit. Zell got his feet and entered a battle stance._

" _You came after me alone?" Vargas scoffed. "You stupid boy," He readied his gunblade. "I'll finish you off and leave you for your little friends."_

" _I only got a couple," Zell answered._

" _It'll be a small funeral, then."_

 _Zell clenched his jaw. "Shut up!"_

 _He ran at Vargas and fought with everything he had but Vargas displayed his own skills with his gunblade, holding off Zell from doing any real damage. Zell went for a kick but Vargas dodged. He punched Zell in the gut and went for a slice with the gunblade but Zell fell backward. He scrambled back to his feet and charged in again. He tried fighting him but Vargas dodged and slashed Zell across the right arm then across the top of his left thigh. Zell fell to the ground, gasping for air at the injuries._

 _Vargas, out of breath, stood up straight. "Stupid little SeeD."_

 _Zell gritted his teeth at him, "Kiss my ass!"_

" _Arrogant boy!" Vargas raised his gunblade high. "DIE!"_

 _A gunshot echoed and a bullet tore through Vargas's right forearm, causing him to drop his gunblade. He screamed in pain, as he dropped to his knees. Pulling all the strength he had, Zell rushed forward and kicked Vargas hard enough to knock him out._

 _Zell groaned and fell back. He looked through the door to see Irvine walking, holding a smoking sniper rifle. They stared at each other, intensely, and said nothing._

* * *

Quistis sighed. "So… that was the mission."

"Well, damn," Chester rubbed his chin. "Hard loss."

"No worse than the one that came two days later."

* * *

 **A/N: So, here's half of the story! Get ready for the other half!  
**

 **Next Chapter: The Bad Days - Part 2**

 **Quistis completes the story of Zell's departure from the Garden and both friends learn that some wounds take longer to heal.  
**

 **REVIEWS!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Bad Days – Part 2

**A/N: This took a little longer than I thought but here is the final part of why Zell left Balamb Garden.  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: The Bad Days – Part 2**

A few minutes later, Chester came back in, carrying the food he ordered for everyone. He placed his container down and set Quistis's in front of her then looked at Zell, "Kid, you wanna eat now or later?"

Zell punched the bag, once more. "How much of the story do you have left, Quis?"

Quistis's became heated, "Uh… the p-part in the office."

"Before or after Vargas kicked my ass?"

"After." She closed her eyes. She looked back at him, "Wh-what I mean is…"

"I know." He huffed. "I'll eat later." He went back to hitting the bag.

Chester sighed and started setting food out for himself and Quistis. He looked at the instructor, "So?"

Quistis sighed and looked at her food, "Well…"

* * *

 _ **Nine Months Ago.**_

 _Quistis walked into the main office to find everyone there, sans Zell. She looked at Squall, "What's going on? What's this meeting about?"_

" _We're waiting for Zell," he answered._

" _For what?"_

" _To talk about what happened on the mission."_

" _What? You got the guy."_

" _Zell's conduct."_

" _Oh, Squall!"_

" _I'm serious, Quistis."_

" _What…"_

 _Zell walked in, still a little tender from the fight but otherwise, physically, he was fine. "You wanted to see me?" He looked around and saw everyone else. "You said this was private, Squall."_

" _I know," Squall answered. "I lied."_

" _Zell, we just wanna talk," Rinoa added._

" _What about?" Zell asked, folding his arms._

" _What happened with Vargas," Squall informed. "Why the hell did you try taking him alone?"_

 _Zell became indignant, "What the hell kind of question is that?! I'm a freakin' SeeD! What else was I supposed to do?!"_

" _Not go fighting him by yourself. You corner him and wait for back up."_

 _Zell stared at him, trying to find any words to respond to that. "You cannot be serious right now! You cannot be serious RIGHT NOW! Not fight him alone?! ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME WITH THIS CRAP?!"_

" _Zell…"_

" _No, Squall! No! You think I can't handle myself on my own!"_

" _He had a gunblade, Zell," Selphie added._

" _First off,_ you _weren't there! Second, I don't give a damn!"_

" _He was armed," Squall reminded. "You weren't."_

" _I don't use weapons."_

" _But maybe you should in times like these."_

" _Are you for real?!"_

" _Squall, c'mon," Quistis spoke up. "He's always been an extremely capable hand to hand fighter. He's never needed a weapon."_

" _His head isn't on straight," Squall declared. "Which is why Vargas damn near killed you. In fact, you should be thanking Irvine, despite all this crap you guys having going between you."_

 _Zell looked at Irvine but rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Thanks, I guess."_

" _I guess that'll work for now." Squall sighed, "But this can't keep up, Zell. This… anger, this attitude… and you clearly can't handle not having a weapon anymore."_

 _Zell stared at him, blankly. "What?"_

" _You may need to learn how to use a weapon."_

" _For what?!"_

" _To fight."_

" _I know how to fight!"_

 _Squall folded his arms, "It's not enough anymore."_

" _Are you serious?! Really?!"_

" _Yes."_

" _So, what?!" Zell shouted, scanning the room. "I lose one fight and all of a sudden I can't fight at all?!"_

" _The guy had a gunblade, Zell!" Selphie argued._

" _Big freakin' deal! I've fought Squall and Seifer and they both have 'em!"_

" _And how many of those fights have you won?" Irvine asked._

 _Quistis gasped, "Irvine! What the…"_

" _Quisty, he's right," Selphie pointed out. "If you'd stop being so stubborn, Zell, and actually use a weapon like everyone else, maybe you'd be a better challenge."_

 _Zell stood listless, completely dumbfounded at all this._

" _What are you getting all wigged out for?" Irvine asked. "It's like learning a new skill set. That's all."_

 _Zell started breathing in heaves. "That's all? THAT'S ALL?!"_

" _Yo, Zell…"_

" _Shut the hell up! Don't 'yo, Zell' me! Because this ain't a damn skill set! It's me! This is who I am!"_

" _Maybe that's your problem!"_

" _And what the hell does that mean!?"_

" _It means you're always like this! You here one thing you don't like…"_

" _ONE THING?! No, it ain't_ one _thing! It's years of things! Years of how I've been told that I'm not as good as the rest of you!"_

" _Zell, that's not…" Quistis started._

" _If that's what you hear, that's your problem," Irvine interrupted. "Another problem!"_

" _Watch it, Irvine…" Zell growled out._

" _Calm down, Zell," Squall said. "We're talking to you. So, calm down."_

" _Screw you, Squall."_

 _The SeeD commander paused. "What?"_

" _You heard me: I said, 'screw you'." He looked at everyone, "All you got a problem with me? Then get it out. C'mon! All of it! Just say it! Let's get this crap out of in the open!"_

 _Irvine folded his arms. "Fine. You're moody, rash, volatile, and stupid."_

" _And you're a jackass who doesn't think if it doesn't concern his pants!"_

" _You're a chicken wuss who hasn't grown up from being Seifer's punching bag!"_

" _I can take being his punching bag! Unlike you, who needs the attention of every woman in sight to feel like a man!"_

" _At least, I can get a girlfriend!"_

" _Doesn't seem to stop other girls from putting their lips all over you!"_

" _They find my confidence hot!"_

" _Is that what you call it now? How many girls have seen your confidence?"_

 _Irvine clenched his jaw. "You know what? If you had some damn confidence, maybe you'd keep a girl and she wouldn't risk her reputation to kiss me and not you!"_

 _All of the air was sucked out of the room at that very moment. Everyone knew that this had gone way too far. Zell stared at Irvine in a cold silence. Those words hit him harder than any punch, than any bullet and any gunblade, and were far more devastating._

" _Okay, look," Squall spoke up, "some things just got said that we can all get past. It's done. Let's just move on, okay?"_

 _Irvine scratched the back of his head, "Alright."_

" _Sure," Selphie agreed._

 _Zell kept staring at Irvine then shook his head. "No."_

"' _No'?" Quistis asked._

" _What do you mean?" Rinoa asked._

" _I mean, I've had it with this." Zell looked around the room. "I mean all's been said that needs to be said. I mean…" He reached his pocket, pulled out his SeeD badge and flung it on the floor. "I'm done." He walked out of the room without another word._

 _Quistis looked at the others and didn't see anyone moving. "What is wrong with all of you?"_

" _Give him his space, Quistis," Squall said._

" _Is everyone just going to ignore how upset he was?"_

" _She… might have a point, Squall," Rinoa spoke up._

" _He's fine," Squall replied._

" _No, he's not." Quistis picked Zell's badge and walked out of the room. She headed straight for Zell's dorm room. She saw that the door was partially open and went inside. She found him, packing a duffle bag full of clothes. She couldn't believe what she was seeing because she knew what it meant. And she was desperate to try and stop it._

" _Zell…" she began._

" _Don't!" he replied, anger radiating off of him. "Don't say anything to me!"_

" _Zell… I'm sorry."_

 _He stopped packing and looked at her. "You're not the one who should be." He stuffed the rest of his bag._

" _What are you doing?" She shook her head, realizing that was a dumb question. "Where are you going?"_

" _Anywhere but here." He slung the bag over his shoulder and started for the door._

 _She stood in his way. "Please. You don't have to leave."_

" _Yes, I do. That's way too clear to me." He tried to move around her._

 _But she got in his way again, placing her hands on his chest to stop him. "Zell, please! Don't do this! Emotions ran high! If you give them a chance to…"_

" _Say everything they've been thinking for a long time? They already did that! I don't need them to do any more!"_

 _She opened her mouth to deny that._

" _Quistis…" he stopped her. He took a deep breath to keep any further anger from heading her way. "If you're really my friend… if you've_ ever _been my friend… then please… let me go."_

 _She stared at him and saw more hurt and sadness than she thought she would ever see from Zell. She could do nothing else but simply step aside._

 _He walked past her and stopped. He sighed. "You're a good person, Quistis. You're one of the best I've ever known. Don't let them ever try to tell you otherwise."_

 _She looked at him, "Zell…"_

 _He grabbed hold of her hand, leaned forward, and kissed her forehead. She gasped at the action, never expecting that. He backed away, avoiding looking her in the eye and let go of her hand. "Good bye." He walked on._

 _Quistis stood completely listless about what to do. She looked at his SeeD badge in her hand. She saw a couple of water drops fall on it. It took her a second to realize that it was her own tears._

* * *

 _ **Present day.**_

"And… until my birthday… I hadn't seen him," Quistis concluded. She wiped away a tear working its way down her cheek.

Chester exhaled, deeply, placing his hand over his mouth. He stared at Zell's direction for a few minutes, the silence over taking the gym save the sound of Zell's training. "Son of a…" He rubbed his face. "No wonder he never told me."

"I wasn't there for the mission but he…" She exhaled, "I don't care what happened… he never deserved that."

"No one does." He folded his arms and sat back. "I mean, I don't get it: so the guy beat him because he had a gunblade. Big deal. He was probably older and had more experience. Losses happen all the time. What's the real problem there?"

"That's the one thing none of us we could ever get cleared. And that's worst of all. All they did… and there was no clear reason for it."

Quistis stared at Zell as he continued hitting the bag. She hadn't realized until now that he never stopped the entire time she was talking. He stopped punching and saw them staring at him; he could tell the whole story was already told. He didn't say a word. He took his gloves and started to head for the showers. He stopped just before leaving and started breathing heavy; those days were still all too recent for him. He roared, turned, and kicked the heavy bag right off of the chain, sending it exploding against a wall.

"Dammit, kid!" Chester shouted.

Quistis just closed her eyes and swallowed, filled regret and shame.

Zell was still out of breath. He looked at the shocked Chester and remorseful Quistis. "S-Sorry… I'm…" He walked off for the showers, out of sorts at what just happened.

Quistis's eyes followed him as he disappeared.

"Kid's such a damn jokester," Chester exhaled. "Always smiling. I only ever see him like that when that stuff comes up."

"I thought we killed that part of him," Quistis admitted.

"Maybe they almost did. But you certainly didn't."

She looked at him, perplexed. "What do you mean?"

"More than anything, Ms. Trepe, you're the reason he keeps going. I found one of your letters one day because Zell had it in his pocket. Fell out of his gym bag when I picked it up. Zell holds on to them like they're all he has left in this world."

She sighed. "I hope they made a difference."

"He almost hates anything about that Garden but keeps letters from you? Made a difference? I think they're one of the few things outside of this place that still matter to him." He stood up. "But… that's just my opinion."

* * *

Minutes later, Zell was sitting outside on the roof of the gym, drinking a bottle of water. He stared at Deling City, remembering the Bad Days. He was surprised that it still hurt. He thought, after all this time, it wouldn't hurt as much. It wasn't the first time he was wrong.

Quistis walked up behind him, carrying two bottles of water, his dinner, and hers. "Hey."

He looked up at her. "Hey."

She held the food and water up, "Peace offering."

"You don't owe me any."

"Your opinion." She motioned toward the space next to him, "May I join you?"

He smirked. "Absolutely."

She sat down and placed the water bottles in between them. She handed him his food and got hers, too. They sat and ate silently, staring at the city.

"Quiet night," Quistis said. "Lovely view."

Zell nodded, "Yeah. I like it up here. Deling lights at night." He shook his head, "Nothing like it. It's calmed me down a lot."

"I can see why."

He looked and noticed her plate was still pretty full. "Why didn't you eat?"

She stared down at her container, moving the food around. "Couldn't." She sighed. "Guess it hurt even more to remember than I thought."

"I know how that feels."

"Yeah…" She decided to tackle the issue of the past head on. "Zell… why didn't you ever tell Chester everything about what happened at the Garden?"

He looked at her then looked back at the city. "As stupid as this sounds… it was always too depressing to bring up. I always called them the 'Bad Days' and that pretty much summed it up. Never wanted to talk about them."

"I understand. How come you haven't seen your mother?"

There was the hardest question of all to answer. "I… I feel like I failed her. Things got hard and… and I chickened out and left. I let her down. She'd be so disappointed me and how I gave up. Hell, I wouldn't blame her. I don't wanna go back until I know I've made something of myself." He sighed. "Maybe after this tournament."

"Zell… your mother loves you. I remember when she came to the Garden after we defeated Ultimecia. Her face… Hyne, that's what we all of want from a parent. That look in her eyes. I was actually jealous of you. To have a mother like that. I still am."

He looked at her, surprised to hear that.

"You fell on some hard times, Zell. That's all. There's nothing wrong with that. She's always going to be proud of you."

He smirked. "Yeah, maybe."

"Maybe you should call her. Or go see her. Don't go to the Garden. Just… go see your mother. I'm more than positive she misses you."

He nodded. "Ya know? That's not a bad idea. Let me think it over."

"Of course. It's completely your decision. Just throwing my two gil in."

"I appreciate it." He sighed. "I'm sorry."

She looked at him, surprised and confused at the apology. "For what?"

"For leaving. For not being a good friend to you. You didn't do anything wrong and you haven't done a thing but be a good friend to me since I left. Hell, even before then. That first letter…" He shook his head, "Man, I can't tell you how much that meant to me."

"I felt bad about asking your mom but… I just… I had to talk to you."

"I'm really glad you did. Every letter meant the world to me. Must've read them a hundred times. Damn near memorized them all."

"I'm glad."

"I wish I would've replied."

"Now, that I see what you've been through, I get why you didn't. I didn't blame you for not replying before. I'm not sure that I ever could. I'm just glad you're okay."

He smiled, "Thanks." He frowned again. "I should've stayed to be a better friend to you."

"I need to be the one apologizing."

"For what?"

"I didn't say anything to stop them! I didn't tell Irvine to shove it! I didn't… slap the hell out of Lisa! I didn't help like I should have!"

He chuckled. "You slapping Lisa or telling Irvine to shove it would've been the best thing ever!"

"I'll do it for you, one day. I promise."

"Don't. It's alright. I don't need them."

She put her hand on top of his. "No, you don't. You've come so far without them."

He looked into her eyes.

"I'm proud of you, Zell."

His mouth fell open a little. He smiled. "Thanks, Quistis."

"Thank you, Zell."

They stared at the skyline and the night sky in a comfortable silence. All of a sudden, a weight seemed to be lifted and those Bad Days didn't hurt as much. For either of them.

* * *

 **A/N: So, there you have it. That is the full story! The tournament is still coming and we have a way before we get there! Let's get ready!  
**

 **Next Chapter: Quistis VS. Zell**

 **Chester has a proposal for Quistis to be Zell's sole manager and cornerman for the Tournament. To assess Zell's skill, Quistis does the unthinkable: she steps in the ring with the Pitbull.**

 **REVIEWS!**


	6. Chapter 6: Quistis VS Zell

**Chapter 6: Quistis VS. Zell**

One week later, Quistis was back at the Omega Gym. She greeted the faces and names that had become secondary to her, she realized that they were as familiar as her own students. She walked into Chester's office and set her bag down in a nearby chair, "Hey, Ches."

Chester looked at her and smiled.

She smiled back, "What is it?"

"I remember when you were so timid that you barely walked around here. Now, you're right at home."

Her eyes went wide. She just walked in and threw down her purse like she owned the place. "Oh, Hyne!" She picked her purse up, clutching close to her chest, "Chester! I mean… Mr. Yents! I am so sorry!"

"Don't be sorry. Like I said, you're right at home. And you are _not_ going back to calling me 'Mr. Yents' again."

She smiled then set her purse back down. "Well… I do like it here."

"Good." He looked at the gym. "Before you go off to find the champ, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Of course."

"Have a seat."

She sat down in the chair she placed her purse in, setting the purse on the floor.

"I already pretty much guessed that you're going with Zell to Esthar for the Phoenix Tournament."

"Was there every any doubt?"

He chuckled. "Not a bit."

She giggled.

"But, I would like you to be there in a more… official capacity."

"How so?"

"I want you to be his ring crew. I want you to be his manager and cornerman." He thought about that. "Well… corner _woman_ but you get the idea."

She was taken aback. "What? Me?"

He nodded.

"But… what about you?"

"For one, I have to stay here with these knuckleheads, else they'll wreck my place. Second, I think that you have a much cooler head than… anyone who's ever walked through the doors of this place. Third, you're smarter than me and everyone else. Fourth, and the most important reason…" He leaned on the desk, clasping his hands together, "he needs you."

"Needs me?"

"To be there for him, win or lose. I know you'll do that for him."

"I will. Always."

"I know."

She nodded. She thought about the prospect of being Zell's cornerman. "Do you think I can do a good job at that?"

Chester chuckled, "Absolutely! There's not much to it! If anything, it's more like moral support. Then again, given your smarts, you'll probably help him come up with the best strategies for him to win."

"I just wanna help all I can."

"I know you do."

She sighed. "I just hope I don't make things worse."

"You've done nothing but improve things since you got here."

"Thank you for that." She stood up and looked at Zell training alongside teaching his students. He was currently sparring with Sev, who was wearing full protective gear. She placed her hand to her chin, contemplatively.

"What's going through that brilliant mind of yours?"

"I'm just realizing that I don't know if I know all there is to know about Zell's fighting style. Even after all of these years, I don't think I've watched it close enough. At least, not from this competitive standpoint. And I would really need to know how attacks from the receiving end."

"So, what are you thinking?"

She kept gazing at Zell training and had an idea. She looked back at Chester, "Do you have any spare training clothes?"

* * *

A few minutes later, Zell was sparring with Sev. He suddenly took notice of murmuring amongst the students, even Sev paused for a moment and his eyes widened. Zell turned around and saw the amazing sight approaching the ring.

Quistis got in the ring and Zell lost his train of thought. She was wearing a bright blue sports bra and blue boxing trunks with a white stripe on both sides and her hair was pulled back into a long ponytail. She was wearing black grappling gloves and had her ankles and bottom of her feet taped. He'd never imagined that she had such well-toned core but she sure was a sight to behold. It might have been his imagination but she was also a slight curvier than he thought she was. It wasn't an unwelcome surprise.

"Whoa…" Zell whispered. He shook his head. "Quistis, what…"

"Fight me," she interrupted.

"What?"

"Fight me. Come on."

"Quistis, I'm not gonna fight you."

"You need to."

"For what?"

"So, I can know your skill set. So I can be your… your cornerman for the tournament."

He was taken aback. "Ches's idea?"

She nodded.

"Alright, I'm good with that plan." He exhaled, "We can do this but I'll go easy on you."

"No. No, you can't. You have to give me your best shots, Zell."

His eyes widened, "Have you gone crazy?! Quistis, I ain't gonna do that!"

"You have to!"

"Why?"

"Because…" Her voice caught in her throat. "Because… because you need to get out that aggression against someone _from_ the Garden."

"Quistis…"

"And because I want to know… what the Pit Bull is all about."

He put his hands on his hips and looked at his students. He looked back at his best friend. "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

He exhaled. "Alright. But this about you wanting to test me. This isn't about anyone from the Garden. I won't fight you like that. You're just another opponent. Got it?"

"Got it."

He looked at the students, "Off the ring, guys, but you watch this."

"Oh, boss, c'mon," Sev said. "I mean… she's nice and all but she's not… one of us."

"Watch it, Sev," Zell replied with an edge to his voice. "She's a strategist. One of the best there is. One of the smartest people you'll ever meet. She may not have ring experience like us but she knows how to fight and has seen a hell of a lot more combat than anyone in this room, probably even me. She deserves your respect. Got me?"

Recoiling, Sev nodded. "I got you, boss."

"Besides… sometimes, the smartest one wins the fight. It ain't always about how hard or fast you throw your fist." He smiled and looked at all of the students, "This'll be a good lesson for all of you. Don't watch me. All of you know how I fight. Watch her. Closely. Watch what she does right and focus on how little she gets wrong. If she actually _does_ get anything wrong. You got me?"

"Yes, sir," they all declared.

He looked back at Quistis. "You sure?"

She exhaled. "Hell, yes."

"Heh! Alright. Let's do this!"

Quistis took a few deep breaths and got into best defensive fighting position she could think of: keeping her palms open, she held her hands out, in front of her and level to her head, and kept her knees bent. Based on Zell's abilities, this was probably the best way to defend herself; if she could, with the primary word being 'if'. Zell was reluctant, at first, but he knew Quistis could more than hold her own in a fight.

He charged in at her with a flying kick, that she managed to dodge and move around him. He swung at her but she ducked her and tried to land a few strikes of her own. Zell blocked or deflected most of the attacks. He threw a fist at her gut but she blocked in time and landed an open palm right in his chest. He backed off and brought his fists up. She realized that being defensive would not be enough. She needed to see how he defended. She charged at him and tried to strike him with open palm jabs. When those missed, she went for a kick that Zell managed to avoid.

Zell stepped back, taking a few deep breaths. This is certainly the Quistis he remembered, every bit of her. He couldn't treat her like a friend. She clearly wanted this fight and he had to take her seriously.

They charged at each other and battled like the skilled warriors they had been trained to become. Zell threw a hard left kick that caught Quistis right in her side. She yelped and moved back but was nowhere close to backing down.

Knowing the power he put into that kick, Zell hesitated from continuing.

"Don't you dare!" Quistis shouted, defiantly. "Don't you dare, Zell! I can take this! You know I can! Come on! C'mon! You know me!"

He nodded. "Yeah, I do." He charged at her with his elbow.

She avoided and buried her knee in his gut. He grunted and forced himself off her knee and threw a wild punch, forcing her back. He went for a jump kick but she rolled out of the way. She swung a wide kick but he moved out of the way.

* * *

The students were in awe of the display. They had seen most of the Zell's fights but almost nothing compared to this.

Watching from the door of his office, Chester smiled as he watched the exhibition. "Hot damn!"

* * *

Quistis hit Zell with an open palm right in the chest and kicked him in the arm. He shook the sting and just avoided another kick. He caught her arm and tried to flip her over but she turned mid-air and moved away from him. She rushed back and threw a kick that he just barely moved out of the way. Quistis then unleashed everything she had but Zell avoided it all. After one last jab, he caught her arm, flipped her over, and pinned her down.

Quistis grunted, trying to get free but realized she was trap. "Alright, alright," she breathed out. She tapped her free hand on the mat, "I give."

Zell let her go, "Quis, I'm sorry! Seriously!"

"No, no!" She sat up and rotated her shoulder, "It's fine. Seriously."

"Still…" He offered her a hand and she got to her feet.

She exhaled, still working her arm out. "You are…" she shook her head.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Hyne, Zell, you are so damn amazing!"

"If you think you're not, you weren't paying attention."

She smiled. "Thanks."

He smiled at her then looked at his students. "So… what'd you guys learn?"

"That… I really _never_ wanna fight her, boss," Sev replied. "Ever."

Zell laughed. He looked at the students, "Raise your hand if you feel the same."

Everyone raised their hand. As did Chester.

"Let that be lesson, guys: she may look like a delicate flower but there's a reason why I wanted you to watch. She's a strategist. Two weeks of straight training and she'd own my ass in this ring."

"As oppose to what she just did?" Chester shouted out.

The whole gym had a laugh at that.

* * *

That evening, Zell was sitting outside on the roof of the gym, drinking a bottle of water. Quistis walked up behind him, carrying two more bottles of water. He looked at her and smiled.

"May I?" she asked.

"You've asked me that before."

"Have to make sure."

"Sit down and stop being silly."

She did so.

He looked at her, "I had no idea you had those moves."

She shrugged, "We all start somewhere."

"I guess we do. Sure you don't wanna be in the tournament?"

She laughed. "I'm sure."

"You might win."

"Not my tournament to win. It's yours."

" _If_ I can."

" _When_ you do."

He looked at her and saw her smile and smiled right back. "You know… I really appreciate getting into this crazy, adrenaline-fueled world that I'm a part of."

"This is _your_ world, Zell." She realized how true that was. "Thank you for sharing it with me."

"No one else I'd rather share it with."

They both blushed at that.

"Uh… uh…" Zell looked away and scratched the back of head. "What I mean is… well, I meant that j-just… uh! Umm…"

"No, no!" Quistis looked down at the ground below. She cleared her throat, "That was… um… thank you… f-for that."

"S-Sure! No problem!"

"So, it-it isn't a lovely night!"

"Yeah! Yeah, beautiful! Stars and… yeah."

"Yeah…"

The words they chose led them to wonder that if this friendship was moving into a territory that they weren't expecting. However, even though they couldn't say it out loud, they were both thinking the same thing.

' _That might not be so bad._ '

* * *

The next day, at the Garden, Quistis was hitting the heavy bag in the gym, striking it with jabs, hooks, and a few shin kicks. She had finished her last class over an hour ago and spent all of the time in the gym. She was doing all she could to get a good look at things from the fighter's prospective. She replayed the spar with Zell in her head over and over again. It wasn't until she realized her cheeks were hurting that she knew she had been smiling the whole time.

Rinoa was entering the gym for her workout when she looked and saw Quistis. He wasn't sure if he saw right so he moved closer. Once she was sure it was her, her mouth fell open.

"Uhh… Quistis?" Rinoa asked.

She didn't hear her as she kept up her calculated strikes on the bag.

"Quistis."

She punched again.

"Quistis!" she shouted.

She turned and smiled, "Oh, hey, Rinoa." She was out of breath. "What's up? When'd you get here?"

"When'd I get here? I was standing here for, like, 30 seconds!"

"Sorry. Didn't hear you."

"I noticed. Are you… are you actually hitting the heavy bag or did someone cast Confusion on me?"

Quistis laughed. "I'm hitting a heavy bag."

"Oh. Okay." Rinoa stared at her completely calm then screamed, "WHY?!"

Quistis giggled. "What's the problem? I'm just exercising."

"Yeah but… but… since when do you hit a heavy bag? And since when do have those kind of workout clothes and those gloves? And since when do…"

"Rinoa."

"What?"

"No offense but I need to get back to this. I have about another 45 minutes before I have some more errands to run."

"Uhh… sure. No…" She glanced down and saw a bruise on her side. "What happened?"

"What?" Quistis looked down at her side. She almost forgot about that. "Oh. Training accident."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Um… okay. Uh, have fun, I… I guess."

Quistis smiled, "See ya." She looked back the bag, focused, and started punching again.

Rinoa started walking out of the gym but she looked back completely stunned at what she just saw. And a little concerned.

* * *

 **A/N: I really liked how the fight turned out. Personal favorite of mine, actually.  
**

 **Now, Rinoa sees something is going. What will happen next?**

 **Next Chapter: Connections**

 **With the Tournament fast approaching, Zell decides to do the one thing he should've done forever ago: talk to his mother. Chester convinces him to invite Quistis along. Meanwhile, Quistis's behavior has raised the curiosity of her friends.**

 **REVIEWS!**


	7. Chapter 7: Connections

**Chapter 7: Connections**

The days were ticking down until the tournament with it just barely over a month away. As Zell was training against the heavy bag, the tournament looming caused the conversation he had with Quistis about his mother to replay in his mind. He really had missed his mom but he always felt like it was too much to go see her. He punched the bag one more time and put his hand against it to steady it. He remembered what Quistis said about how much his mother loved him and proud of him she was. She was always proud. He needed to call her. ' _No, I need to do better than that._ ' He walked away from the bag and to Chester's office, knocking on the open door.

Chester looked up. "What's up, kid?"

"Hey. Taking a couple of days this coming weekend."

"What's going on? You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I, uh…" He smiled. "Gonna go see Ma."

Chester smiled and sat back. "About damn time."

"Shut up."

"Going alone?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Don't you think that you should invite a certain… someone to go with you?"

"Who?"

Chester groaned. "Quistis, you moron!"

"Quistis? She won't wanna come to spend a day with me and Ma!"

Chester smiled. "Really?"

"She won't!"

"Ask her!"

Zell rubbed his head, letting out an exhale. "Ches… I don't wanna push it with her."

"Zell. Trust me. Ask her. She's gonna say yes." He stopped when Zell's words and their meaning fully hit him. "Wait. You wanted to ask her?"

"Duh!"

"Then why don't you?"

"Because I've already asked a lot of her. Look at all she's done for me already that I didn't even _ask_ her to do!"

"I have feeling she's more than willing to go further for you, kid."

"And maybe I don't want to risk that because… she'll see something she won't like."

"That's a risk we all take. But in this case? I think it's worth it."

Zell considered that. It was something he really wanted. And it would soften the blow of going home. "Okay. Okay. I'll do it."

"Now."

"Fine! Now! Let me get my phone."

Chester produced it from his pocket.

Zell stared at him, annoyed. "I really hate you, sometimes."

Chester smiled. "Oh, I know."

* * *

Quistis was moving about that morning, her most recent class ended and she was on to her next one, when her cell phone rang. She recognized the number without a name and answered it. "Zell?"

" _Hey,_ " he answered.

She smiled. "Hey! How are you?"

" _I'm good. Um… are you busy Saturday night?_ "

"No, what's wrong?"

" _Nothing wrong. I'm, uh… I'm gonna be in Balamb. Ya know… see my mom._ "

She stopped walking and smiled. "That's a good step, Zell."

" _Yeah. Yeah, it is. And thank you for helping me make it._ "

"No problem. But, why ask if I'm busy?"

" _I was wondering if you wanted to come have dinner with us. Ya know, come see how the Balamb Dinchts do dinner._ "

She giggled. "Sounds good to me."

" _Awesome. Thanks, Quis._ "

"My pleasure."

" _I'll see you Saturday._ "

"I can't wait."

* * *

After her last class, Quistis was sitting in the room, writing in her notebook. She pulled out her phone and saved the date on Saturday to go to Balamb. She left it vague so she could use it as a diversion for anyone who asked where she was that night. She heard a knock on her door frame to see Selphie poking her head in.

"Hey, Quisty!" Selphie greeted.

"Hey, Selphie," Quistis put her phone up.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing much."

"Sooooo…"

"Soooo, what?"

Selphie folded her arms and huffed. "Where've you been lately? You're hardly around anymore."

Quistis shrugged, "Hm. Didn't think anyone would notice."

"Hey!"

"Oh, stop being silly, Selphie!" Quistis began to gather her stuff.

"Well, do you wanna come to Deling with me and Irvine this weekend?"

"Sorry, I can't."

"What? Why?"

"I have plans."

"Where?"

Quistis stared at her, indignantly. "I'm going to see a friend."

"Where?"

"Selphie. Stop asking. I'm not telling you."

"Why not?"

"Because I am going to see a friend and it is my personal business."

"Well, can any of us come along?"

"You don't grasp really the concept of 'personal,' do you?"

"So, you're not gonna tell me anything about where you're going or why?"

"Ah! I was wrong. You _do_ understand this concept." She stood up, putting bag over her shoulder.

"Quisty!"

"Selphie! It's not a big deal, okay? I'm just going to deal with something personal."

"But we always used to hang out."

"And we will again, soon, but not this weekend. I have something to do."

Selphie pouted and looked to the side.

Quistis sighed and put her hand on Selphie's shoulder. "We'll do something together soon, okay? I promise."

"Alright." Selphie looked up at her. "You just used to tell me stuff."

Quistis rolled her eyes, "And I still do. But some things, Selphie, are my business. Not yours. Got it?"

Selphie nodded.

"Alright. I have to go meet with Xu right now. I'll talk to you soon, alright?"

Selphie exhaled, harshly. "Fine."

Quistis shook her head and walked toward the door, "See you later, Selph." She exited.

Selphie folded her arms, unable to control her curiosity as to what Quistis was up to. This was also leading to an unyielding need to find out.

* * *

Selphie found Irvine, Squall, and Rinoa eating dinner that night.

Irvine smiled, "Hey, babe!"

"Hey," she replied, dejectedly.

"Well, that was heavy," Rinoa noticed. "What's going on?"

Selphie looked at everyone, "Do any of guys know what's going on with Quisty?"

Squall shrugged one shoulder, "I asked. She won't tell me."

"How many times did you ask?" Rinoa asked.

"Once."

Everyone stared at him, exasperated.

"What?"

"You only ask once?" Selphie inquired.

"Yeah, once."

"And?"

"Like I said, she didn't tell me. No point in asking again."

Selphie roared.

"Don't you think it's a little weird?" Irvine asked. "I mean, like, every weekend, she's gone. She's outta here right after her classes are over on Friday and doesn't come back until like late Sunday night."

Rinoa shrugged, "Maybe she's been seeing someone."

"What?" Selphie asked.

"No way!" Irvine argued.

"Is that really so hard to believe?" Rinoa asked. "Quistis is a catch."

"Do you wanna date her?" Squall asked.

"In your dreams. I'm just making a point."

Squall sighed. "Whether she is or isn't, it's none of our business. When she's ready to tell us whatever is going on, she'll tell us. Leave it alone."

"Don't you wanna know?" Selphie asked.

Squall stared at her in silence. He opened his mouth to deny it but answered, "Yes."

"See?"

"But that's beside the point! She has her to right to privacy and we should respect that."

"What if she's into something illegal?!"

Everyone stared at her in silence.

Selphie groaned, conceding, "Okay, yeah, good point but I'm saying we should make sure she's okay!"

Rinoa exhaled, "Well… she did come back with that weird bruise after the last time."

"Wow," Squall said, nonchalantly. "A bruise. On a teacher at a mercenary school. Gee, what are freakin' odds there?"

"You know what I mean and stop being a jackass!"

"It's what you fell in love with about me."

"And the question remains as to why that happened."

"We are SO off topic!" Selphie shouted.

"Well, what do you wanna to do, Selph?" Rinoa asked. "I mean, she won't tell us and, when Quistis decides something, it's pretty much decided."

"So… let's find out ourselves."

Squall stared at her, "I don't know if you know what you're suggesting but I'm more afraid that you do know what you're suggesting. I don't know if I like the idea of what you're suggesting. So, with that suggestion, _I_ suggest you let this go and never talk about it again."

"C'mon, c'mon! What if she is into something that could get her hurt?"

"What are the actual chances of that?"

"Okay, yeah, but, since when does she keep secrets?"

Irvine leaned back, "I'm in."

"Of course, you are," Squall rolled his eyes.

"Well… I do wanna make sure she's okay," Rinoa contemplated.

Squall sighed. "Alright, look, by show of hands, who wants to do this?"

Selphie's hand went up first, followed by Irvine. Rinoa, tentatively, raised her hand as well.

Squall groaned and dropped his head, "This is an absolutely, terrible idea that's going to go horrible for us."

Rinoa shrugged, "Maybe."

"Won't know until we try," Selphie smiled.

Squall looked up at them, focusing on Selphie. "She's going to be pissed with us. Unbelievably pissed. You do know that, right?"

"No way!"

"Selphie…"

"Look, it's Quisty! Even if she does get mad, how bad could it be?"

Squall scratched his forehead, "The most infamous of famous last words."

* * *

 _ **Saturday Afternoon.**_

Zell walked up to the front door of his mother's house. He raised his hand to knock on the door then grunted turned away. He started to pace, muttering to himself. He took a few deep breaths. "Okay. You're okay. She's your mother. Quistis is right. She's proud of you." He exhaled. "So… you idiot… knock on the damn door." He inhaled deeply, once more, then let it all go. "Okay."

He turned to the door and knocked on it.

A few seconds later, the woman Zell had the honor of calling Ma for most of his life answered the door. She was wearing a dark brown dress and, as usual, an apron. The second she saw Zell, her eyes started welling up.

"Hey, Ma," Zell breathed out shakily. A few tears were coming to his eyes as well. "I'm sorry, Ma. I am so sorry. I never meant to…"

She swiftly wrapped her arms around him, hugging him with all she had.

Zell hugged her back, exhaling.

"Welcome home, son."

"You have no idea how much I missed it."

She looked at his face then kissed his cheek. "You have no idea how much I missed you."

"I love you, Ma."

"I love you, too, son." She took his hand and patted it, "Come in, come in. We have a lot to catch up on."

"Yeah, we really do."

* * *

That night, Quistis drove her rental car to Balamb Town and went to the home of Ma Dincht. She knocked on the door and was greeted by the smiling face of Zell.

"Hey!" he said, in a somewhat surprised tone.

"Hi!" She smiled back.

"Come on in."

"Thank you." She walked inside, stopping at threshold to turn to him. "Why did you sound surprised to see me?"

He closed the door behind them. "Uh… didn't know if you'd make it." He scratched the back of his head. "If you'd really want to."

"Stop being silly. Of course, I really want to."

"Thanks for that."

"Thank you for inviting me."

"Is that Quistis?" Ma's voice came from the kitchen. She rounded the corner, wiping her hands on her apron, and smiled at their guest. "It is, indeed!"

"Hello, Ms. Dincht," Quistis waved. "It's so good to see you."

"You, as well, dear. How have you been?"

"No complaints on my end. How about yourself?"

"Worlds better since my missing son decided to pick up the phone and call this old woman and let him know that he wasn't lying in a ditch."

"Ma!" Zell whined, embarrassed.

"I'm just saying. I'm only your mother, who loves you unconditionally. One phone call wouldn't have killed you."

"I sent letters!"

"Yes. Thank Hyne for those. Otherwise, you could've been lying in…"

"'Lying a ditch for all you know!'" He completed for her while rolled his eyes. "Hyne, Ma, you've been saying that since I was a kid."

"And it's true every time. Especially since that one time I found you in a ditch."

He smacked his forehead, throwing his head back.

Quistis giggled and looked at her friend. "You were in a ditch?"

"IT WAS ONE TIME!"

"Always on that… hoverboard of his," Ma Dincht explained. "Knocked himself out and the neighbor kids came and found me."

He groaned. "Can we, please, eat, now?"

"We're having such a lovely talk."

"Yeah, and food in our mouths will keep us silent."

Ma laughed. "Dinner's ready. Help me set the table, Zell." She looked at Quistis, "You have a seat dear."

"I'd be more than happy to help," Quistis said.

"Wouldn't think of it. You're a guest." Ma smiled, warmly. "And one of the few people who has always been supportive of my son. You have no idea how thankful I am for that."

Quistis smiled, brightly. "Thank you, Ms. Dincht."

"Thank _you_ , dear."

Zell gave a warm smile. "Setting the table, Ma."

* * *

 **A/N: So, the rest of the SeeDs are wondering what Quistis is up to, while Zell is finally back home. Things seem to be going well. That is...  
**

 **Next Chapter: Confrontations**

 **Zell and Quistis enjoy the dinner with Ma. And, afterward, they are met by some very unlikely individuals in a very tense situation.  
**

 **Don't miss it. REVIEWS, PLEASE!**


	8. Chapter 8: Confrontations

**Chapter 8: Confrontations**

Zell, Quistis, and Ma Dincht were enjoying dinner and the company of one another. The Dinchts regaled Quistis with many stories of Zell's youth and how crazy he was even as a child. The last story came toward the end of dinner with the whole household having a good hearty laugh.

"And then…" Ms. Dincht wiped a tear of laughter from her eye, "…my son, a future hero of the world, climbs up the tree but comes down the hard way!" She fell into a fit of laughter along with Quistis while a smiling Zell shook his head in embarrassment.

Zell chuckled, "Ma! That wasn't funny! I almost got a concussion from that fall!"

"You shouldn't have been up there!" Ma laughed at him.

"Bez dared me! What was I supposed to do? Say 'no'?!"

"It would be a first!"

"Ha! Back down from a challenge from Bez Parmer? Never! He was always jealous because I was tougher than him!"

"Turning down a challenge wouldn't be like you, Zell," Quistis pointed out.

"Backing down has never been my son's way of life," Ma agreed.

"That followed him all the way to the Garden."

"It might as well have. I couldn't whoop it out of him. Hyne knows I tried."

They all laughed again.

Quistis checked her watch. 11:57. "Oh, goodness! I didn't know it was so late!" She looked up, "I'm sorry, Ms. Dincht. I didn't mean to impose on you this long."

"You're too polite, Quistis, and don't be silly. You're not imposing on anyone. You're more than welcome in my home, anytime." She looked at her son then back at Quistis. "Besides, you're the only one who can talk sense into my son's fool head."

Zell shook his head.

Quistis smiled. "Thank you. But I really should be going. Everyone will be looking for me."

"Alright, dear." Ms. Dincht stood up from the table as Quistis and Zell got up. She walked over to the instructor and engulfed her in a hug.

Quistis blushed, "Uh… ummm…" She looked at Zell. "May I?"

Zell smiled, affectionately. "I'd be sad if you didn't."

Quistis smirked and hugged Ms. Dincht back. She wasn't used to such motherly affection from anyone other than Edea. It was a nice feeling and easy to get lost in. She liked being lost in it.

"Thank you for everything you've done for my son," Ma said.

"It was my pleasure," Quistis replied.

Ma released the hug and faced Quistis. She placed a hand on her cheek and smiled. "Such a sweet soul. Thank you."

"Thank you, Ms. Dincht. Especially for the address to write him in the first place."

"Smartest decision I've ever made."

Zell scoffed, "What about adopting me?"

"That was my second smartest."

"I don't know how to take that." He gave a knowing smirk.

"Call me more and I just might change the order around. I stress 'might'."

Everyone laughed.

"You both have a good night," Quistis said.

"Hold up, Quis," Zell walked toward the door and opened it for her, "I'll walk you to your car."

Quistis was surprised. "Such a gentleman. When did that happen?"

"Excuse you! I've always been a gentleman! 'Sides, if I let you walk out of this house by yourself, I'd never heard the end of it."

"True words," Ms. Dincht agreed.

Quistis smiled. "I'd be honored, Zell." She walked out of the open door.

Zell shot a look at his mother. She gave a quick nod and winked in return. He nodded, let out a deep breath, and followed after Quistis.

As they walked to her car, Quistis kept taking the occasional glance at him. "You didn't have to walk me out, ya know. I would've been fine alone."

Zell chuckled, "Nah. Not courteous. 'Sides, it's not safe on these mean streets."

She laughed. "It's Balamb! What could possibly happen to me here?"

"Mad chocobo running the streets?" They had a good laugh at that.

She looked at him. "Your mom's a real sweetheart."

He chuckled. "Yeah, she's a character."

"I see where you get it from."

"Being a character?"

"Being a sweetheart."

He smiled and looked away. They got to her car and he started to open her door for her. "Thanks for coming, Quis. It was cool to see you without a fight being involved."

"Yeah." She stopped him from opening the door all the way.

He looked at her surprised and swore that he saw something in her eyes that he'd never seen before.

She closed the door back, gently. "Thanks for inviting me."

He shrugged. "You're the reason I even did this. And, you were right. I should've done this long before now. She deserves it."

"It was for both of you. She wanted to see you… and you deserved to know that you're not alone and how much you're cared for… and missed."

"I know that now. Thanks to you." He moved a little awkwardly. "I really owe you."

She gave a small smile. "You've… been showing me a lot of yourself."

He looked down. He didn't know what to say to that. He hadn't even really realized it but he had. She was seeing more of his personal life than anyone had really seen.

"Thank you… for letting me in."

He looked back at her. "It… wasn't hard. You just… I mean, _I_ just… wanted to."

"Then I'm pretty lucky."

"I'm… pretty sure that I'm the lucky one."

She took a step closer to him, slowly, and whispered, "Call it… a win-win."

"I can do that," he whispered back.

She leaned her face closer to his, tilting her head slightly. He wasn't sure if what he thought was about to happen would happen but he wasn't going to say or do anything to make her stop. Their faces were only centimeters away from each other.

"Zell?" Selphie's voice came out of nowhere.

Gasping, Zell and Quistis were brought back to the present to see Selphie standing with Irvine, Squall, and Rinoa. In an instant, Zell's entire mood was ruined when he saw them standing there. He turned his back to them, letting out deep breaths to control the rage that was building.

Quistis's anger level rose much faster than his for more than one reason. "What are all of you doing here?!"

"Wondering where you've been disappearing to," Rinoa said. "I guess we know, now."

"Zell," Irvine said. "Where you been?"

Zell just folded his arms, refusing to speak with them.

"Hello! Zell!" He walked up to Zell and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I'm talking to…"

Zell knocked it away, instantly, turning to face the cowboy. "Keep your damn hands off me!"

Irvine narrowed his eyes at him. "What's with you? Where the hell have you been all this time?"

"None of your damn business."

Quistis scanned the group. "How did you even know where I was?"

Squall and Rinoa looked at each other awkwardly while Selphie started to fidget with her fingers and Irvine looked down at the ground.

Quistis narrowed her eyes, "Did you through my room?" Her eyes grew wide when a terrible realization came to her. "Did you _follow_ me?!"

They all moved awkwardly as they didn't know how to answer that question.

"I can't believe this! I can't believe any of you! How did you know I was here?! And I better get an answer, _now!_ "

"We, uh…" Squall cleared his throat. "We just checked the log book for the rental cars. Saw that you signed one out."

"After going through your room and seeing that you had plans marked in your calendar," Rinoa added. She whispered sarcastically, "Real _bright_ move that was."

Quistis looked at all of them, appalled, then screamed, "Why?!"

"You…you've been so secretive, lately," Selphie said, sheepishly. "We were worried."

"And you didn't think pulling me aside and saying 'Quistis, we're worried about you, we need to talk' would work because?"

"I tried," Squall defended.

"No. You never said the part about being worried. All you cared about is where I was. All you cared about was being in my personal life. None of you were worried! You were just mad that once, _just once_ , I had something in my life I was keeping to myself! And you couldn't stand it!"

Squall folded his arms and sighed.

"Zell…" Rinoa said, taking a step toward him. "Are you okay?"

Zell scoffed, shaking his head. "I was feeling alright until two minutes ago when all of you showed up!"

"Hey!" Irvine shouted. "Watch that damn high and mighty attitude! You're the one who left!"

Zell just stared at him. "Yeah. I did. Ya know why?! Because I didn't need to be treated like crap by the great weapon specialists. Because I don't need friends who treat me like crap! If that's a friend, then I'd rather be alone! I've gotten more damn respect from enemies."

Irvine rolled his eyes. "Oh, poor little baby! We hurt his little feelings!"

Zell scoffed at the audacity. He put on his best sarcastic voice, "Yeah! You're right! You're right! I was so wrong! You just insulted my skill and fighting ability! Ya know! Pretty much everything that made me a SeeD _in the first place!_ But who cares really?! It's just what I know how to do and why I'm a soldier! But let's not talk about me and my feelings since they don't count for crap! Let's talk about everyone else who matters far more than I do! Let's begin! Everyone ready?! Irvine, still screwing around behind Selphie's back?!"

"ZELL!" Rinoa and Selphie shouted.

"Watch yourself, Zell!" Irvine shouted.

Zell got in his face, "Oh! Did I hurt your feelings?! Is everyone gonna get mad and tell me I was in the wrong for snapping at you!"

"You _are_ wrong!"

"You never answered the question, I can't help but notice!"

"You son of a…"

"Back off, Irvine!" Quistis ordered, getting in between them and forcing Irvine back.

"Hey! Don't get in my face! He started it!"

" _You_ started this now _back off!_ "

"Why are you defending him?!"

"HEY! Don't yell at her!" Zell warned, moving between Quistis and Irvine. He subtly moved Quistis from directly behind him, in case anything went wrong.

Squall took a calm step forward, anxious to diffuse this situation before it escalated, "Let's _everyone_ calm down before someone does or says something no one can take back."

"Too damn late for that," Zell replied. "You can't take back treating a so-called friend like crap. Especially when some of your accusers have a lot of guts talking about physical skills when the physical skill he seems to have is between the sheets." He stared directly at the cowboy. "And barely that, if any rumors I heard are right."

Irvine glared at him then, out of nowhere, shoved him, causing Zell to stumble back and catch himself. "So, that's it, ya chicken wuss?! One argument, you throw a hissy fit, and run away?! Guess Seifer's always been right about you! Maybe I'm an asshole but you're the one acting like a bitch!"

Zell started breathing in slow, methodical heaves and his fists tightened so hard his knuckles were turning white. Every conceivable and possible way to take Irvine down was flooding through his mind, more than one of those ways including breaking a good number of bones. He looked back at Irvine with eyes he usually only reserved for the ring and focus that only came when he knew that fight needed to come to a finish. He could break the practice this one time.

"Zell."

He looked at Quistis.

She already knew what he was thinking. She knew that look too well. She'd seen it in enough of his fights. Zell could break Irvine fourteen different ways without even half trying. "Don't. Please. He's not worth it."

It took a few seconds but Zell started to calm down. Quistis had earned the right to ask anything of him and he would do it. Though he wanted to punch Irvine hard enough to change his speech pattern, he wanted to honor a request from Quistis more. He nodded, "Alright. But only because you asked."

She sighed and nodded.

He looked back at Irvine and growled out, " _Only_ because she asked me to. Remember that."

"Oh, what were you gonna do?" Irvine asked, insultingly. "Throw a sorry ass fist at me? If I remember that right, that was the problem in the first damn place, ya wuss!"

Quistis closed her eyes. ' _Why did I stop him?_ '

Zell stared at his one-time best friend and exhaled. "Just thank her. If she hadn't stopped me, you'd have to find a way to use a sniper rifle with one hand. And eat without a bottom jaw." He looked at Quistis. "Thanks, Quistis. For being a friend." He turned around and left, vanishing into town.

Quistis watched him disappear but didn't have the heart to try and stop him. When she thought about it, she was glad he was leaving. He didn't need to be around them. He didn't deserve this.

"What just happened?" Rinoa asked, rubbing her head.

Quistis exhaled and looked at them all. "I have never been more _furious_ with all of you than I am right now."

"Us?" Irvine asked. "What about you? What are you doing hanging around Zell?"

"Minding my own damn business! What the hell does it matter to you?! And, exactly, what's wrong with me being around Zell?"

"He ditched us! We have one argument and, like a baby, he ditched us!"

"Correction! He ditched all of _you_! He's got no problem with me! And hell, after how all of you treated him, who could blame him?!"

"We would've apologized if he hadn't been such a baby about it!"

"You said that he wasn't as a good fighter as the rest of you! After he lost ONE fight! ONE! Zell has come through _every other time!_ One fight does not determine his skills! But it sure did with all of you! How the hell else was he supposed to react to something like that?!"

"Man up and take the criticism!"

"Oh! Because you all acted the picture perfection of adulthood by _bullying_ him?!"

"Criticism! He needs to learn how to take it!"

"You were relentless! I can't say that I would've reacted any better! No one here would've reacted any better!"

"Please! That's his stupid emotions and, for whatever reason, you're defending him! None of us would've acted like that!"

"And if I called you a scrawny, long-haired idiot who doesn't have a brain between his ears and only uses his looks to get by, how would feel?!"

"You would only say it to get my attention! You wouldn't mean it!"

She stared at him, coldly. "Did I say… I didn't mean it?"

He was surprised by her tone and even more surprised when realized she was serious. "Why, you…"

"You wanna get mad? You wanna shove me? Try your luck, jackass. I may be able to break like Zell would have but, I promise you, you'll be hurt."

The team was surprised. They'd never heard Quistis like this before.

"Okay, okay," Squall got between them, before this got any worse. "Let's stop, let's all stop. Alright? It's done. Okay?" He looked at Quistis. "We need to talk to Zell and, obviously, you know how. How can we contact him?"

"You wanna talk to him? Find him your damn self." Quistis walked to her car and stopped. "And don't you _dare_ ask his mother! She's been through enough because of us!" She got in the car and started it up. She let the window down. "Selphie, because I know this was your idea, you better listen to me harder than you've ever listened to me before."

Selphie shied back a bit.

"Don't you ever follow me or go through my stuff again. Ever." She threw the car in gear and sped out of Balamb Town. The SeeD team fell into a deep silence as the emotions still ran high.

Rinoa watched the car fade into the night. "Huh." She looked back at the others, putting a mockingly happy smile. "That went well…" She dropped the fake smile, "right up to that point where it all went _colossally_ wrong! Anyone care to pick exactly at what point we _royally screwed up?!_ "

Irvine spit. "Who cares? Let her be stupid for being around the crybaby and let him go on being a crybaby."

Squall looked direction Zell disappeared. "More and more, I'm thinking we're the ones who were wrong."

* * *

 **A/N: Let me take a pause for the cause right here and thank Watership's Nightwish Rat, Lilymoon9, and Laserai for the continued and constant support. There are also quite a few of you who have favorited and are following this story. Thank you so much! That means a lot to me!  
**

 **Next Chapter: Backlash**

 **Zell and Quistis deal with the fallout from confronting the others and Rinoa makes a bold move to save friendships.**

 **REVIEWS!**


	9. Chapter 9: Backlash

**Chapter 9: Backlash**

Quistis walked in to her room and through her purse in the corner and sat her desk. She rubbed her hand over her face then slammed it on top of her desk. "Dammit…" She heard her cell phone ring from her purse, glad she didn't break it from how she hurled the purse across the room. She retrieved the phone, saw the number, and answered, quickly. "Zell?"

" _Hey,_ " he said, in a forlorn voice.

She sat on her bed and said the only thing she could say, "Zell, I am so sorry."

" _It's not your fault._ "

"I don't care. I'm… sorry that happened. I didn't know they were…"

" _I know, Quis. You wouldn't do that. You're not like that. I know that._ "

She fell silent, thankful he didn't blame her. "Where are you?"

" _At Ma's. I'm heading back to Deling in the morning._ "

She looked down. "Okay. What are you gonna do… about the Tournament?"

" _I was guessing we're still going. I mean, that's the plan, right?_ "

She brightened a bit. "'We'? Did… you say 'we'?"

He chuckled. " _Of course, 'we.' Duh! Who else?_ "

She smiled, relieved. "You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that."

" _Good._ "

"Just… when they showed up…"

" _Hey. I'm not worried about them. I want you with me in this. If that's what you still want._ "

"It is."

" _Awesome. I would've thought Squall would forbid you or something._ "

"I would love to see him try. He cannot and will not dare tell me what to do."

He laughed. " _What did I do to you?_ "

She giggled, "Shut up."

Zell paused for a second. " _Quistis… thank you._ "

"I didn't do anything."

" _You stood up for me. You defended me. I appreciate it._ "

"It shouldn't have happened in the first place. They shouldn't have been there. I'm sorry."

" _It's alright. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make things so tense._ "

"Zell…" Quistis sighed.

" _And I'm really sorry… I ruined your night._ "

"Zell!" she said, surprised.

" _I mean it. I invited you out tonight to just show how much I appreciated what you've been doing for me. I was trying to say thank you for everything. And… they show up, I got pissed, and I ruined that._ "

"First of all, you had every right to be mad. Secondly, and I need you to hear this, the one thing you did _not_ do was ruin my night. Ignoring the fact that they showed up, I loved it."

" _Really?_ "

"Yeah." She fell quiet. "I… hope we can do it again."

He had to clear his throat. " _Uh… yeah, I, uh… I'd love that._ "

"Good. But I can wait until after the tournament."

" _I don't know if I can._ "

She laughed. "I'm really glad you called. I thought about calling you but… it didn't seem right. After all that, I wanted to give you your space."

" _Thanks. But you can always call me. No matter who shows up._ "

"Got it."

" _Well, I'll let you get some rest._ "

"You need it more than me."

" _Eh. Maybe._ "

"Good night, Zell."

" _Good night, Quistis._ "

"See you in a couple of days?"

" _Definitely._ "

"Alright."

" _Later._ "

"See you later."

He hung up.

Quistis kept the phone to her ear and opened her mouth. She whispered in a small voice, "I love you." Her eyes went wide. She looked at her phone, making doubly sure that Zell hung up. She placed the phone on her bed and put her hands over her mouth. She had no idea where that came from.

* * *

Zell hung the phone up and leaned his head back on his pillow, placing his arm over his eyes. A knock came to his door and he saw Ma standing there.

She smiled at him, "Are you alright, Zell?"

He exhaled. "I dunno."

She walked in and sat at the edge of the bed. "It's been a while since we've done this."

He smirked. "Too long."

"Talk to me, Zell. Tell me what you're thinking."

He sighed. "Part of me wants to go back to the Garden, find Irvine, and show him who the Pit Bull really is."

She nodded, "Part of me wouldn't blame you."

"But the rest of me knows that that's wrong." He exhaled. "Why?"

"Because you're a good boy, Zell. You fight because you love it. To you, it's a chance to push what you can do, to be better. When you were in SeeD, it was to protect people. You don't fight for revenge or to make someone pay."

"Be nice if I did just this once."

Ma laughed. "Yes, but you're good boy."

"Unfortunately." He smiled.

"I'll hear none of that! You're a good boy because of all of the effort I put in and you won't ruin that!"

He laughed.

"You're a good boy, Zell. Nothing wrong with that."

"Thanks, Ma."

"And, for the record, it wouldn't have been the worst thing in the world if you hit him."

Zell laughed again.

Ma smiled. "Now, then… what's going on with you and the lady Quistis?"

"Ahhhhh…" Zell groaned, scratching the back of his head. "I dunno. When they all showed up, it kinda ruined any moment we could've had."

"But something was going to happen, yes?"

"I'm not sure, Ma. And I don't wanna guess. She's done so much. I don't wanna ruin it."

"But you do want something to happen, right?"

Zell looked into her eyes. "Yeah, Ma. I really do."

Ma placed her hand on Zell's arm. "Do you know why you're such an excellent fighter?"

He leaned his head to the side.

"Because you know when to strike and how." She shrugged, "This isn't any different."

"But when is the right time?"

"Don't ask me. I'm not the fighter."

"But you're a lady. And a great one."

"I won't deny that."

He chuckled, lightly.

"But you know her better than me. Pick your spot, son. You'll know when it's right."

"Thanks, Ma."

She put her hand on his cheek and pulled him closer, placing a small kiss on his forehead. "It's what I'm here for."

He drew back and smiled at her. "Sorry for not being here."

"Nothing to be sorry for, Zell. You have to live your life. I'll always be here when you're ready to come home."

"Thanks, Ma."

"You're welcome, sweetie." She patted his leg. "Now, then, remember to duck beneath punches, son."

"I know," he groaned.

"I'm just saying. Rope-a-dope doesn't always work."

"Neither does ducking."

"True but you do too much of the former and not enough of the latter. You shouldn't be hit half as many times as you actually are."

He groaned.

"Forgive me. I'm just your mother. Just…"

"I'll duck more!" He smiled.

She smiled back, "Good."

He laughed. "Thanks for everything."

She held her smile. "You've had a long night. Get some sleep. We can talk more in the morning."

"Alright."

She stood up, "Good night, son."

"Good night. Love you, Ma."

"Love you, too." She exited the room.

Zell exhaled and laid back on his bed, interlocking his fingers behind his head. His mind went to the Tournament, his last days at the Garden, and Quistis.

* * *

The following morning came with none of the group seeing any sign of Quistis. One of her students said that she even ended class early and disappeared as soon as she did so. Unable to shake her feelings about how Zell was treated and the part she played in it, Rinoa was knew she needed to apologize, despite what the others may have felt, but another apology had to come first.

She walked to Quistis's dorm and knocked on her door. "Hey, Quistis? Quistis? Are you in there?"

"Go away, Rinoa," Quistis demanded.

Rinoa groaned. Everyone was so angry and distant these days. "Look, I just wanna talk. You know, good and well, I don't think the way everyone else does about Zell. And… I'm sorry. We shouldn't have followed you and I'm sorry for all of the trouble it caused."

Quistis considered that and did know that was the truth. She opened the door and motioned her head for Rinoa to enter.

The blue clad princess walked in the room and looked around, astonished by the uniformity of it all. "Hyne, you seriously never have a mess in here, do you?"

Quistis shrugged as she closed the door, "I like to keep things clean and organized."

"Too bad we made the mess this time."

Quistis scoffed, "At least, you can admit that. Ironic, since you're the one who has to apologize the least." She sat down at her desk.

Rinoa sat on the bed. "I'm sorry about that. I'm sorry about all of this."

Quistis exhaled. "Alright. I'll accept _your_ apology."

"I'm glad."

"Everyone else has a long way to go."

"I'm still in that boat with them and you're right. But… what's going on with Zell? Is he okay?"

Quistis smirked. "He's okay. Thanks for asking."

"Of course. What's he been up to since he left?"

Quistis took a deep breath. "I can't tell you that. I promised him."

Rinoa nodded. "Alright, that's fair."

While she appreciated not having to argue about that, Quistis was a little surprised that her response didn't bring a negative reaction. "You're not mad?"

"I'm not Selphie. I'm not gonna hound you for not telling me or get mad and throw a hissy fit because you didn't."

Quistis laughed.

"And after the stupid way we acted… Zell has the right to his privacy. You, too." She smiled. "Besides, if he only wants to share what's going on with him with you, then that's more than good enough for me. You have the coolest head out of all of us."

"Thanks, Rin."

"No problem." She sighed in a sad tone. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Let Zell know… I'm sorry I didn't help. At all. I wish I had done more." She scoffed. "Done anything."

"It wasn't your place to do anything, Rinoa. You're not an official SeeD and you haven't known Zell as long as everyone else. It should never have gotten this far and they should be the ones who are sorry for not doing more."

"I know but… all of you are some of the best friends I've ever had and Zell is always cool to hang around. I miss that."

Quistis looked down, "Me, too."

Rinoa sighed. "So, tell him, whatever he's going through, I understand and I hope he comes back but when he's ready. And tell him you're not the only one on his side anymore."

Quistis looked at her and smiled. "He'll really appreciate that, Rinoa. Thank you."

Rinoa nodded. She looked away. "Do you really think it'll matter? What I said?"

"Yes. He's mad but… it all matters to him. He appreciates still having any friends."

Rinoa smiled and turned her gaze back to her friend. "Good. Because he matters here. No matter how the others try to hide it."

"I agree."

Rinoa sighed. "Glad we got that settled 'cause I wanted to ask you something else."

"What's that?"

Rinoa leaned back, using her arms for support, then put on a coy smile. "What's going on with you two?"

Quistis looked at her, confused. "Who two?"

"You and Zell. We, clearly, interrupted something."

Quistis blushed. "You… you did not!"

"The hell we didn't! Your face was so close to his, you know what he had for dinner!"

She looked around, "Cherry pie was the last thing he had."

That brought all of Rinoa's next words to stop and replaced them with, "Excuse me?"

"We'd… just finished eating dinner."

"YOU JUST WHAT?!"

"Shhhhh! Keep your voice down!"

Rinoa's mouth fell open. "You were on a date?! With Zell?!"

"No! I was eating dinner with him and his mom!"

"Uh-huh. And how did that happen?"

"He went to go see her and…" She thought about it, "…invited me."

Rinoa paused and started to lick her lips. She, slowly, sat up straight and let her mind go over this situation. "Let me get this straight: Zell… hasn't been around in over, like, nine months… but he still talks to you… you know all of the details of what he's been up to since he's been gone… you're the only who can keep him from decking Irvine, no matter how much Irvine had it coming… and, the icing on this amazingly delicious cake, he invites you to dinner… with his mom?" She started moving her hands about, "Do you not see the pattern here?"

Quistis exhaled. "When you put it that way…"

Rinoa leaned forward, a constant smirk on her face. "Quistis? Do you feel some kind of way for Zell?"

She wanted to deny it but, after her slip on the phone last night, she found that it was impossible to do so. "I… I don't know," she admitted. She started trailing her eyes around the room. "I can't lie… I've been… feeling strongly for him lately. It's like, I'm always thinking about him, every time I hear from him, I smile. Every time he calls, I smile. Every time I see him face to face, lately, I just wanna…" Her eyes went wide and she looked her friend. "I think I was gonna kiss him!"

Rinoa laughed, "Yeah, you were!"

Quistis put her hand over her mouth, "I was gonna kiss Zell! What is wrong with me?!"

"Nothing's wrong." Rinoa gave a quick shrug, "You're hot for Zell."

"I AM NOT!"

"Are to."

Quistis groaned. Rinoa was right. "How did this happen?!"

"Well, you've been friends for a long time…"

"But I used to watch out for him as a kid when were orphans!"

"He's a man, now, Quis."

She stopped. That sentence really didn't help her argument and she wasn't entirely sure that was a bad thing. She'd seen the Zell she remembered still in there but had grown up. He was far more mature now. She liked what she saw. "Yes. He really is."

"And, from I saw, this isn't the old, silly Zell. I mean, I'm sure he's still quick with a joke. But the Zell I saw… he looked different. Stronger."

Quistis smiled. "If you only knew…"

"I wish I did."

"I wish I could tell you."

"It's okay. It's not my business. If I'd been a better friend from the start, I'd already know."

"Rinoa…"

"It's okay, Quis. It really is. When it's right, I know we'll know what's been doing."

Quistis just stared at her. When they first met, she honestly thought Rinoa was too stuck up to fit in. She'd never been happier to be so wrong. Her being here now proved that there was real depth to this woman. She was a friend, through and through, and she had already proved it. "Do you swear not tell anyone?"

Rinoa was taken aback. "Quistis… you don't…"

Quistis grabbed her cell phone. "Just… hold on."

"Quistis, I mean it."

"I know. That's why I want you to know." She dialed a number then put it on speaker.

The other end picked up after three rings. " _Hey, Quis. What's up?_ "

"Zell, hey." Quistis looked at her friend. "Rinoa's here."

He went quiet. " _Umm… okay?_ "

"She's got something to say to you."

" _Uh-huh,_ " He still sounded unsure.

She didn't blame him. "Trust me, Zell. I promise, this is a good thing. She's on our side. Just trust me."

He could easily do that. " _Okay._ " They noticed that his tone softened." _Hey, Rinoa._ "

"Hey, Zell," Rinoa greeted.

" _What's up?_ "

"I just wanna say… I'm sorry. I was a jackass."

Zell sighed. He really never did mean to target Rinoa with his anger but he couldn't stop himself either. " _No, you weren't._ "

"Yes, I was. I didn't stop them so I was a jackass by association." She sighed. "And… you're a great fighter, Zell. You're awesome. And I'm… I'm really sorry all this happened. But just know that Quistis isn't your only friend in the Garden. I'm just… so sorry it took me so long to apologize. For all of this, I'm sorry."

He was quiet for a while but, when spoke again, Quistis could hear the smile on his face. " _Thanks, Rin. That means more to me than you realize._ "

"I'm glad."

"Zell," Quistis said, "I think she should know."

Zell chuckled. " _Why not? She apologized. I think she's earned it._ "

"Know what?" Rinoa asked.

" _You know about the underground fights in Galbadia?_ "

She scoffed. "Hell yeah, I know. Those are all the rage! My friends in Deling have been telling me all about them! All those different leagues and companies!" She exhaled. "So much fun."

"Forgot you were such a fangirl," Quistis smiled.

"I can't help it! It's competition at the realest of levels! Like, for instance, I heard about this guy called Pit Bull who seems to be the man to beat now in the Cage Rage league. He took out Big Butcher and people said it was classic fight that really came down to the…" She paused when she saw the smirk on Quistis's face. Her eyes widened as she slowly came to a realization. "No. No, you don't. Don't… don't tell me that…" She looked back at the phone. "Zell… do you fight in the circuits?"

" _Yep!_ " Zell answered.

Rinoa really started to put a few pieces together. "You're not… you can't be!"

" _Can't be what?_ " he asked, smugly. Quistis gave a matching smile.

"Zell… are you Pit Bull?"

" _I don't have a dog collar, if that's what you're asking. But, yeah, I have been called that, lately. A lot. Usually, like a chant. A very loud one._ "

Rinoa's mouth fell open. "Oh, Hyne! Oh, HYNE! NO WAY!" She couldn't even speak for a second. "You beat the Big Butcher!"

Zell laughed. " _Yeah. After he kicked my ass for ten minutes!_ "

"Holy crap! HOLY CRAP!" She screamed in excitement. "I'M FRIENDS WITH THE PIT BULL!"

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Quistis said, giggling. Zell couldn't stop himself from laughing.

Rinoa covered her mouth. "Sorry!"

"Rinoa, don't…"

"Tell Squall? Please! He doesn't deserve to know anything this awesome!"

Zell got control of his laughter. " _Do you really think it's awesome?_ "

"I haven't gotten a chance to check out any of the fights in a long time but everyone's been telling me about you and that I need to check out some footage on you. Zell… this is badass!"

" _Thank you, Rin. Seriously. That… I needed to hear that._ "

She smiled. "Oh, I'm sure it means more to you when Quistis says it."

Quistis immediately blushed.

" _W-well…_ " Zell said, sounding nervous. " _I mean, yeah! I mean, no! I mean, YEAH! I mean… it means a lot when she says it! But not more! Ummm, well, okay, yeah, more but… uh… just… uh…_ "

Rinoa erupted into laughter and Quistis was too embarrassed to stop her.

Zell cleared his throat, " _Umm… anyway!_ "

Quistis cleared throat, as well. "Yes! Moving on!" She looked at Rinoa. "Rin, Zell's gonna be in the Phoenix Rising Tournament."

"Kickass!" Rinoa shouted. "I know you're gonna win."

" _Thanks,_ " Zell said.

"Can you keep it a secret?" Quistis asked.

Rinoa scoffed. "Sure." She smiled. "Unless he wins. Then? I'm tellin' everybody!"

" _That's fair,_ " Zell chucked.

"Agreed," Quistis said.

"The tournament starts in a month, right?" Rinoa asked.

" _Yeah,_ " Zell answered.

"You ready?"

Zell took a deep breath. " _Yeah. Yeah, I'm ready._ "

* * *

 **A/N: So, now, Zell and Quistis have an ally and confidant in Rinoa. Things are finally looking up. Or are they?**

 **Next Chapter: It Begins**

 **A month has come and gone and the Phoenix Rising Tournament Opening Ceremony begins and Zell is introduced to the other fighters in the Tournament. The Tournament will soon begin!**

 **REVIEWS, PLEASE!**


	10. Chapter 10: It Begins

**A/N: Guys, I am so sorry this took so long! I don't know what happened! I guess time just got away from me! But, to make up for it, here is Chapter 10! I hope the following chapters will be out much sooner! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: It Begins**

One month came, one month went. Zell and Quistis arrived by train in Esthar City, both of them staring out of the window in total shock at the beautiful sight of the city. They'd seen it before but it was still a shock, every single time.

"Wow…" they breathed out at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed.

Zell sat back and sighed. "I can't believe I'm doing this."

Quistis leaned back and smiled at him. "But you are."

He looked over at her. "Only because of you. So… win or lose, thank you."

"You don't even know what's going to happen yet."

"No. But I wanna thank you, anyway."

"For what?"

He was about to answer when an announcement came on the speakers. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WE ARE ABOUT TO ARRIVE AT THE STATION. PLEASE PREPARE TO DISEMBARK. GATHER ALL PERSONAL BELONGINGS AT THIS TIME."

Zell sighed. "Almost time."

"Yeah." Quistis pulled up the itinerary. "We go to the stadium from here. The fighters and their teams check in."

"Sounds good."

They arrived at the Diamond Stadium and Zell got a look at the fighters. He noticed that none of the combatants were in the tournament but were fighters for preliminary and special attraction matches that were used to increase the number of competitive fights and the likelihood of viewership. Every single one of them looked ready for war and he didn't expect anything less. He caught the eyes of all of the fighters, most eyeing him a certain disdain. He remained indifferent toward them all, waiting for the actual fights so his skills could speak for themselves.

"Wow," Quistis breathed out as she looked astonished at the size of some of the fighters.

Zell scoffed. "I know how you feel."

She noticed how calm he was and realized how she was acting. "I'm sorry if I'm embarrassing you."

He scoffed. "Not at all. I don't blame you."

"Alright."

"And let's look at the irony of you worrying about embarrassing me."

"I know. Quite the role reversal."

"A lot of that happening."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," he chuckled, "I'm the instructor at the Omega Gym and you've been like the student."

She giggled. "Well, this is your world that I'm fortunate enough to share it with you."

"I'm the lucky one, there." He smiled at her. "I'm really glad you're here."

"So am I."

They heard music start up and the main stage had a series of spotlights shine on it. "Ladies and gentlemen, the opening ceremony is about to begin!"

Zell looked around and caught sight of those in the tournament towards the front of the crowd. He took hold of Quistis's hands, causing her to blush slightly.

He smiled at her, "Come on."

She smiled back and they walked to the front.

* * *

Rinoa opened her computer and started watching the opening ceremonies. She caught sight of Zell as the camera swept the fighters and smiled. "So awesome!"

* * *

Zell and Quistis looked up and saw a woman with an extremely curvy build and long black hair, wearing a red dress walked to the center of the platform.

"Everyone, welcome!" the woman declared. "Welcome! It is my pleasure to welcome you all to the Phoenix Rising Tournament. I am Kristal Veras and I will be your media host for the Tournament, helping our esteemed announcers, Sam Rex and Tybrus Krone, cover all of the action of this exciting tournament. Are you all ready for this?!"

The crowd and fighters began to cheer.

"Well, then, ladies and gentlemen, allow me to introduce the President of the Kiros Athletic Committee and the man responsible for all of us being here, Mr. Gelman Yreed!"

Zell and Quistis stood with the rest of the group and Gelman Yreed took the podium, the cameras all zoomed in on him.

"Welcome," Gelman Yreed declared. "Ladies and gentlemen, two years ago, our world changed forever, freed from the clutches of Sorceresses who would destroy everything for their own gain. But now… we live in a new world. All walls have been taken down. Where, once, there were closed borders, now are open gates. And to show the world, that we as people are strong, we have assembled the strongest fighters in the world to show how powerful we are. These brave fighters will compete for the top prize of the Phoenix Rising Tournament Championship. Like any phoenix, the world was burned but from the ashes, we have risen, stronger and better than ever."

The room applauded.

"So, with that, I have nothing more to say, other than, welcome and may the best warrior win!" With that, pyro techniques went off behind him and music echoed throughout the arena coupled by the excited screams of the spectators.

* * *

"Good speech," Quistis said, impressed.

An attendant approached Zell and Quistis, "Mr. Dincht? Ms. Trepe?"

Zell turned and smiled, "Yeah, what's up?"

"If you could please accompany me, Mr. Yreed would like to meet with you and the Tournament participants."

"Sure thing, man. Lead the way."

They exited the main part of the stadium and followed the attendant and the other tournament participants. They entered into a large board room and they had assigned places to sit. There were only so many seats with the higher ranking fighters sitting towards the front of the table. There was on chair by Zell's name. Quistis waited for him to sit down but, instead, he motioned for her to take the seat. She, silently and swiftly, shook her head but he just smiled and leaned his head to the side. Surrendering, she smiled and sat down while leaned against the back of the chair.

Zell took notice of all of the fighters, most of them having the look of danger to them, save two: the veterans; Kreg Saners, known as Goliath, and Hiroshi Shibata, the undefeated. Her recognize the other fighters, as well: Priz Valiant, Kasym, Del Yev, Cortoz Thane, Wess Horven, and Koba Graven. All dangerous in their own right but Zell couldn't keep his mind off of Shibata and Saners at the moment. Despite himself, Zell couldn't help but get excited at the idea of fighting either of those two. Win or lose, it would be a fight to remember.

A few minutes later, Gelman Yreed walked in with Sam Rex, Tybrus Krone, and Kristal Veras in tow.

"Good afternoon," Yreed began.

Everyone gave a polite greeting.

"As you know, I'm Gelman Yreed and all of you know my associates; Rex, Krone, and Veras. Thanks to President Laguna, we were able to organize this tournament. You eight are some of the best fighters on the planet and we are honored to have you here. Now, I know most of you are aware of the rules as sent to your teams upon your agreeing to be in the tournament but we are going to go over a few thing, in case you have any questions and to make sure everything is clear. The main points are as follows: no magic, no junctions. No weapons, you guys."

Scattered snickering rose from the group.

"This is the rule that you will most protest."

Everyone listened, attentively.

"During a set match, there are no separate rounds. Each fight will be given a 30 minute time limit."

The fighters looked around in surprise, save for Zell. He lived off of that rule.

"With the semi-final and final round matches given an hour time limit. If no clear winner is declared within those time limits, then judges will make the call."

"What kind of crap is that?!" Wess shouted. "What kind of barbaric, inhumane rules are those?! Even we need a break during a fight!"

"I suggest you put some distance between you and your opponent then," Gelman retorted.

"That's stupid."

"Gonna keep complaining, Horven?" Koba shouted.

All eyes shifted toward her.

"Or you gonna put on your big girl panties and get over it?"

"Ouch," Quistis whispered to Zell.

"For real," he whispered back.

"Shut your mouth, girl!" Wess shouted. "I'm just saying we're all fighters, not animals! No sane person fights without any time to gather their wits."

Gelman shrugged, "Not all of you." The group looked at Gelman, who then pointed at Zell, "He fights straight through in all of his matches."

Zell looked around the room, nervously, as all eyes fell on him. He gave a small wave, "Uh… hi, there."

"And just who the hell are you?" Wess asked.

"Zell. Zell Dincht." He smiled, "Pleased to meet ya!"

"Where do you come from?"

"I'm from Balamb, fighting out of Galbadia, though."

"Wait. Are you that bulldog guy?"

"Pit bull. And, yep, that's me."

"Heh. Heard about you. I expected more."

Zell shrugged, "Well, I could go put on a jacket. It is a little cool in here."

Most in the room had a soft laugh at that.

Wess grunted. "Joker, huh?"

"I am what I am," Zell replied.

"So, what about it… Zell? You think the rule is fair?"

Zell shrugged again, "I think it's a rule. Yeah, it's a rule I'm used to but I wouldn't mind a pause-break in the action, either. But, that's not the rule. One single round. That's the rule. It's not like I can change it. If they decide to give us round breaks or not, I'll fight regardless. If I win, I win and, if I lose, I lose. Rules just make the framework of how one wins or loses. Just gotta inside the lines."

Quistis stared at him in amazement. That was a Zell-style answer but it was mature at the same time. She was falling hard and couldn't stop herself.

Gelman smiled, "Excellent wording, Mr. Dincht."

"Not bad, kid," Saners smiled at him.

Zell looked at him and smirked, nodding his head.

Wess scoffed, "Whatever."

"May I continue, now?" Gelman asked.

"Sure."

"Thank you." Gelman cleared his throat. "Since most of you know me from fights around the world since a couple of years ago when Esthar rejoined the world, you know that these rules are set and that there is no getting around them. This leads me to my most important rule…"

Everyone listened.

"Absolutely… unquestionably… NO! COMPLAINING! IF! YOU! LOSE!"

Failing to hold it in, Zell burst into laughter. Gelman smiled at him.

Saners had a hard laugh. "Best rule of the tournament!"

"Hm." Shibata unfolded his arms, "Let's see who keeps it."

"Agreed," Gelman looked at them all. "Any other questions can be answered by the staff. If any of you require anything, I'll be available to help you. For now, thank you and good luck in the ring."

* * *

A few hours later, after getting more clarification of where they needed to be and when, Zell and Quistis were in the hallway of 27th floor of the Stardust Hotel, headed for their rooms.

"Is it my imagination or does no one like me?" Zell asked.

Quistis shrugged, "I think it's half and half."

He chuckled. He interlocked his fingers together behind his head. "It's certainly going to make this tournament fun tomorrow."

"I'm just mad that they won't tell you who you're fighting until tomorrow morning."

"Don't worry about that. I just gotta be ready for whoever. Look at the bright side: I'm not fighting Shibata or Saners first."

"That is a relief. Smart thinking, promotion wise, as well. Have the two veterans of fighting battle each other."

"It's like the finals right away."

They arrived at Zell's room and walked in. It wasn't the biggest suite in the hotel but it was really nice. It had its own common room, sizable bathroom, an extremely large bed room, and a breathtaking view of Esthar.

Zell whistled, looking the décor and evident comfort of the room. "This is what I'm talking about!"

Quistis walked to the window, entranced. "Zell… look at this."

He looked at the view, "Whoa."

He walked over and stood next to her and they just stared at the city. Even at night, it was as bright as ever.

"Reminds of me Deling," Quistis said in a hushed tone.

"I was so thinking the same thing," he said.

They stared at the view for a few more minutes, getting lost in where they were and what was about to happen.

"I'm really here…" Zell said. "Aren't I?"

"Yes." Quistis looked at him. "You are. Enjoy this."

"I better. I could be leaving tomorrow."

"I don't believe that for a second."

He looked at her and smiled. He looked back at the view.

Quistis looked at city a while longer than looked at Zell and smiled. "Hey, Zell?"

He turned to her, "Yeah?"

"I know you probably don't need to hear this but… I'm really proud of you and how you handled yourself at the meeting today."

He chuckled, "Hey! You being proud of me is always a good thing!"

She smiled. "Good to know." She looked at the door and realized that, if she stayed much longer, she would find every reason not to leave. "Well… I better head on to my room. Been a long day."

"Yeah, it has," he said, managing to hide the disappointment in his voice.

"Be sure to get some rest, yourself. As your cornerwoman, I need to inform you of how important your rest is."

"I'll get some rest. I promise."

"Good!" She walked up and hugged him. "I'm really proud of you."

He hugged her back, "Thank you."

She rubbed his back then released the hug, forcing herself to move away from his arms and not kiss him. "Well…" she said, "good night, then."

He nodded, "Good night, Quis."

She headed for the door and opened it.

"Hey, Quistis?"

She looked back, "Yes?"

He opened his mouth then waved his hand, "Uh… it's nothing. Never mind."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, yeah. Go get some sleep. Good night."

"Good night." She left, closing the door behind her.

Zell exhaled, went to the bedroom, and sat down on the bed. "I wanted to say thank you for everything you've done for me," he whispered into the empty room. "I wanted to say that I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. I wanna say that Rinoa's was right when she said that you believing in me makes me feel like I can do anything. I wanna say that you mean the world to me." He threw himself back first on the bed and put his arm over his eyes. He exhaled. "I wanna say that I'm in love with you and have been since that first letter showed up at the gym." He looked at the ceiling. "I wanna say that… and hear you say that you're in love with me." He stood up and looked out of the window at the city. "Maybe I can all of that to your face… _after_ I win."

* * *

 **A/N: So, Zell and Quistis. Will they or won't they? Time will tell, my friends. For now, there's a little matter of the Phoenix Rising Tournament.  
**

 **Next Chapter: The Northern Fist**

 **Zell prepares for the his first challenge in the Tournament but, before it can begin, President Laguna requests that he and Quistis meet with him.**

 **Be here, next time! REVIEWS!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Northern Fist

**A/N: Sorry this took me so long guys. I have a new story to debut tomorrow or Sunday and it's been taking up a lot of my time. However, don't worry. I'm not abandoning any story in the works, including this one. I just have ration my time and it make take a little longer to finish this.**

 **Also, to Watership's Nightwish Rat, you asked about the lady, Koba Graven. Yes, she directly inspired by your character Coba Brooklyn from your stories. If you guys like Batman Beyond, go read her stories. They are AWESOME!  
**

 **Now, then, on to Chapter 11!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: The Northern Fist**

Exhaling, Zell woke up and rubbed his face. He looked out of window and saw the sun rising up. He decided now would be a good time to go for a run through the city. He jogged around the hotel they were staying in then up a couple of blocks. He saw advertisements all over the city for the Tournament and even chuckled when he saw his photo really small on all of the posters.

' _Nice to be the underdog,_ ' Zell thought to himself.

He ran a little further before heading back. He went back to his hotel room and saw Quistis sitting on the floor by his door. "Hey," he greeted, surprised.

She smiled. "Good morning. I was hoping you were okay."

"Sorry. Didn't mean to worry you. Waiting long?"

"About an hour."

He opened the door and they walked in. "So, what's up?"

"Wanted to check on you and we have breakfast plans."

"What do you mean?"

"President Loire wants to see us."

He stared at her in surprise. He rubbed face. "Ohhhh! I'm an idiot!"

"Don't feel bad. I forgot all about that little detail, too."

"Do you think he told Squall?"

"Let's hope not."

He sighed, "Right." He exhaled out loud. "Okay. Let me get cleaned up and we can go."

* * *

Zell and Quistis walked into the President's Mansion. They were escorted by servants to a lavish sitting room, with a tray of food on the small in-table before them.

Zell shrugged and took a piece of fruit.

"Zell!" Quistis chided.

"What?" he asked, while chewing.

"That's not proper etiquette."

He swallowed, "I have to eat. I burn too many calories lately and I already have a really high metabolism. And, if I'm going to be fighting soon, I need to eat all I can so I don't burn myself out."

She stared at him in shock.

He popped in another piece and caught her gaze. "What?"

She shook her head. "Just… when did your vocabulary get so expansive?"

"That's yours and Ches's fault. I guess some of what you said sunk in and Ches always says that we need to understand how the body works and what it needs in order to keep it going."

"He's really smart."

"Tell me about it."

The door opened and President Laguna Loire walked in, clad in one of his favorite light blue button down shirts and tan pants. Quistis and Zell stood to their feet, both giving nods of respect.

"Hello, Mr. President," Quistis bowed. Zell did the same and they rose up.

"Quistis, Zell, good to see you," Laguna greeted.

"Good to see you, too," Zell smiled.

"Sit down, sit down."

They all sat, Quistis and Zell where they were before and Laguna in one of the large easy chairs in the room.

"So…" Laguna sat back. "You two are here. Alone."

"Yep," Zell answered with a smile.

"No Squall, no Rinoa, no Selphie or Irvine. Hm."

Quistis felt her hands get a little clammy, "Mr. President…"

"Laguna, please."

"Alright. Laguna, have you…"

"Talked to Squall? Nope."

Quistis breathed a sigh of relief and Zell chuckled.

"I figured you both were here without them, there's a reason. Besides…" He exhaled. "…I know what happened all those months ago."

Zell stared at Laguna, "Squall tell you?"

"Roundabout. Rinoa gave me the details. That's actually why I wanted to see you, Zell."

"What do you mean?"

Laguna picked up an apple, "I've been there, ya know. I've been told that I wasn't good enough." He took a bite of the apple.

"That'd be hard to believe if we hadn't spent time watching your life."

Laguna chuckled and swallowed. "The problem is… listening to the voice inside our own head."

"What do you mean?" Quistis asked.

Laguna got up and walked over to poor himself a glass of wine. "Why do you think that I was able to become President? I mean, well… stay a reasonably effective one."

"I'd say way more than reasonably," Zell noted.

"Humor me. Why?"

"Sound political planning?" Quistis asked.

"That's what Kiros and Ward are here for," he sat back down. "I need them for that and more. They both have cool heads. What else?"

"Confidence," Zell answered.

Laguna smiled.

"In yourself."

"Exactly." Laguna took a sip of wine. "You got hit hard, Zell. You were told that you weren't an effective fighter when a fighter is who you are. All you are."

Zell sighed. "Maybe I shouldn't have rushed off."

"What would've happened had you not?"

"I don't know."

"My point is… this is your time now. I didn't tell Squall because it isn't my place to tell Squall. If you wanted him here, you would've told him to be here. Quistis is here. You wanted her here."

"True."

"This is your time, Zell. _Your_ time. Not SeeD's, not the Garden's, not even Squall's. Squall didn't fight in Galbadia, Rinoa didn't, Selphie didn't, Irvine didn't, and, no disrespect intended, Quistis didn't."

"None taken," Quistis smiled. "You're absolutely right."

"Zell… if they find out, they're not going to from me or Kiros or Ward." Laguna threw a wide grin. "Until you win! Then, I'm plastering your name all over Esthar!"

Zell laughed. "I appreciate that."

"The first match is today, correct?"

"Yes."

"Go do your thing, kid. It's your time to shine."

"Exactly what I've been telling him," Quistis said.

Laguna chuckled and smiled. "You've always been smarter than all of us, Quistis."

Kiros walked in, "Good day, all."

"Hello, Mr. Kiros," Quistis greeted.

"Hey," Zell waved.

"I wanted to inform everyone that they've announced the first round matches," Kiros said.

"Oh, boy!" Zell exhaled. "Who do I have?"

"The Northern Fist, Wess Horven."

"Oh, goodie! One of my biggest fans."

"Better than Shibata or Saners," Laguna smiled.

"Amazing how that's universally agreed upon."

"We better get you back. Mind if we escort you to the hotel… and the stadium?"

"Nothing would make me happier."

* * *

A couple of hours later, Zell and Quistis entered their locker room to get ready for the fight. They looked at the spacious locker room.

"Man," Zell said, "This makes the Ishii look like a toilet stall."

Quistis giggled. A knock came to the door. She opened it, "Yes?"

"Hello," the attendee said, "we have a package for Mr. Dincht." He handed her a large brown package.

Quistis accepted and nodded, "Thank you." She closed the door back and brought the package inside. "Zell, this is for you." She set it on the table.

"Me?" he asked, curiously. He opened it and, inside the box, was a pair of fighting trunks. They were black and white with the words "Pit Bull" in all stylized capital letters on the left leg and on right was a large omega symbol. Zell smiled. He found a letter inside.

"Get 'im, kid," it read. "We'll all be rootin' for you. – Ches and the Omega Gym kids."

Zell had to keep from tearing up.

Quistis rubbed his back.

He sighed. "I'm good. Better go get ready."

She blushed a bit, knowing he had to change. "I'm gonna go… sit over there."

He blushed. "Oh. Uh… yeah. R-right."

Quistis excused herself around the corner while Zell changed. He put on his shorts then taped his feet at the arch and around his ankle. He tied his hair back with a band then put on his gloves. In a quicker time than he realized it would take, he was ready to go. He looked at himself in the mirror and exhaled. "You can do this," he said to himself. "This is just another battle. Just another fight. You can do this."

"Zell?" Quistis asked from around the corner.

"Oh, uh…" He almost forgot Quistis was there. "Yeah, yeah. I'm ready. You can come in."

Quistis walked back around and saw him in his fight attire. She smiled.

He looked at her, anxiety in his eyes and tension all over his body.

She walked to him and took hold of his hand. "You can do this."

"Thanks."

"Let's go. You have a fight to win."

* * *

The arena was filled to capacity with people and no expense was spared on anything. There were giant screens that were showing different fight footage until the next fight began, lights that made the stadium feel like it was day all by itself, and a long ramp that led down to the four-cornered, white canvas ring, which itself had no cage but only ring ropes.

Zell waited for his music to play but he could only tell it started it. He didn't actually hear it or any of the words. He walked out into the crowd with Quistis behind him and could only marvel at the spectacle this was. And at how out of place he felt. He got in the ring, followed by Quistis and, moments later, Wess Horven and his team made their way down to the ring as well to roaring applause. It was at that moment that Zell realized he didn't even know if the crowd cheered for him or not. All he could focus on was Wess as he got in the ring and how this would be the real test of how far he had come.

* * *

In her dorm room at Balamb, Rinoa was watching from her computer as the match was about to get underway. She said a silent prayer then said, aloud, "Get 'im, Zell."

* * *

Kristal walked got into the ring with a microphone in hand and looked at the audience. "Ladies and gentlemen, it is time for the first round match of the Phoenix Rising Tournament!"

The crowd erupted with cheers.

"Just to recap, victory can be achieved by pinfall, submission, knockout, or referee stoppage. When the bell rings, the man in charge will be your referee for this match, 'Heavy' Jon Grode!"

The referee, dressed in all black, gave a nod of respect.

"Now, for the combatants! Introducing first, fighting out of Deling City and born in Balamb Town, he is the Pit Bull! Zeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelllllllllllll DINCHT!"

Zell stepped forward and raised one fist in the air, with Quistis clapping in support. Most of the crowd was indifferent toward him with a smattering of applause for him.

"And his opponent, from Nigel Village in Trabia, he is the Northern Fist, Wess HORRRRRVEEEEEEN!"

Wess took a confident step forward and presented himself to the crowd.

"Nothing wrong with his ego," Quistis whispered to Zell.

He let himself a smirk.

"Fighters to the center," Grode, the referee ordered.

Zell and Wess met in the center, with Wess smirking down at Zell thanks to his half a foot height difference.

Grode began to give his instructions with Kristal holding the mic to his mouth. "You both know the rules. I want a clean fight. Obey my commands at all times and protective yourselves at all times. Understand?"

Both men nodded.

"Touch gloves."

They did so.

"Back to your corners."

Zell walked back over to find Quistis already outside of the ropes, standing on the ring apron. "Any ideas?" he asked.

"Get in close," Quistis said.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. He's got reach on you but I can tell you're faster."

"How?"

"He's being arrogant. He thinks he can catch you easy. Make him pay for it, early. Get him mad if you have to."

"How will that help?"

"He'll make mistakes, get careless. He wants to prove he's the alpha male. Show him he's not."

Zell smiled. "What would I do without you?"

Quistis smiled back, "Win. I just make it easier."

"Thanks."

"You got this." She hopped down to the floor.

Zell turned around and faced down Wess.

Grode looked at Zell, "Are you ready?"

Zell nodded.

Grode looked at Wess, "Are you ready?"

Wess nodded.

Grode threw hands to toward the center of the ring, "Let's go!"

The bell rang and Zell started to, cautiously, move around the ring. Wess's attitude hadn't changed since before and the crowd's overwhelming support for the big fighter was only adding to his confidence.

As best he could, Zell blocked the crowd out and, slowly, approached Wess. The larger fighter let out an annoyed sigh and threw a punch at Zell that was, easily, avoided. Wess swung again and Zell dodged. The next punch Wess threw, Zell knocked it out of the air, moved in closer, punched him in the ribs and backed away. Wess stared at him with hatred in his eyes. Zell gave a quick shrug.

Wess charged at him, throwing his fists every way possible but Zell managed to dodge them all. Zell dodge Wess's next punch and leapt up and landed a hard right hook across the taller man's jaw. Wess spun around and was caught off guard by a running dropkick from right into his back that caused him to fall out of the ring. The crowd was hushed at the fact that Zell scored any hits on Wess, let alone kicked him out of the ring. Wess got to his feet and looked at Zell with fury.

Zell smiled. "What?" he shouted over the noise in the arena. "You didn't see that coming?"

The crowd had a laugh at that.

* * *

Quistis couldn't stop the giggle that escaped as she shook her head. "Yep. Still the same Zell."

* * *

"YEAH!" Rinoa shouted at her computer screen, throwing her fist in the air. "WHOOP HIS ASS, ZELL!"

* * *

Wess's fury began to rise higher. He rushed back in the ring and charged at him but Zell kicked Wess's leg out from under him. Wess stumbled and caught himself against the ring ropes before falling. He looked in time to catch a spin kick across his face from Zell. The blow was solid and defining. Wess fell to a knee, clutching at his jaw. Zell got a running start and, with a shout, dropkicked Wess out of the ring again. Wess landed on all fours and he was steaming. He was being embarrassed and he knew it. He rushed back to get in the ring. Once he was half way through, Zell kicked his left arm as hard as the time and positioning would allow him, which was significant. Wess shook off the blow as best he could but he couldn't avoid a punch from Zell.

Wess had had enough. He refused to be upstaged by a nobody. He turned slugged Zell across the face with his left, despite the pain, then buried his right fist in Zell's gut. He unleashed a barrage on the Pit Bull which caused Zell to stumble back against the ropes.

Zell looked up past the strands of hair that had fallen in his face to see Wess seething like a beast. ' _And I thought I was the dog._ '

Without hesitation, Zell charged at Wess, launched himself, and struck Wess across the face with his forearm. Wess stumbled back and Zell hopped up to him in the face again. On the third try, Wess punched him in the ribs, sending Zell to the ground. Zell rolled away, clutching his side for a moment before forcing himself to refocus on the fight. He dodged another punch but was caught by one solid left that connected hard with his left eyebrow, starting a flow of blood.

Zell placed his fingers to would and felt the blood. He gasped, silently. He looked at Wess, who was wearing a huge grin. To everyone's surprise, Zell smiled, too.

"Now, I'm interested," Zell joked.

Wess couldn't stand what he perceived as arrogance coming from Zell and charged in. Zell dodged the initial punch by hopping backward before quickly coming back while Wess was mid-swing for his next punch.

The battle went back and forth for the next few minutes with both men trying to punch each other into submission. Zell continually poured from his wound but he wasn't anywhere close to stopping. Wess punched Zell in the face and the chest but a burst of energy erupted from Zell and he unloaded everything he had on Wess, complete with a leaping roundhouse kick to his face. Wess stumbled and fell to all fours, breathing heavily.

Running low on adrenaline, Zell threw his back against the turnbuckle, wide eyed and with blood dripping into his left eye. He saw Wess getting his bearings back but decided to do something a little new to put the big man down for good. He pushed himself to sit on the top turnbuckle but soon moved to crouching on the top of it. Seething, he waited for Wess to get back to his feet.

Zell started demanding it, quietly, "Get up. Get up! Get up, you son of a bitch!"

Wess was off-balance but he stood up. He turned and faced Zell.

Zell launched himself from the rope and drove his knee right into face of Wess, taking him down. The whole crowd was hushed at the spectacle. Zell didn't even notice their stunned silence; he moved quicker than ever and locked Wess in the Cross Armbreaker and moved his body to cause Wess's arm to nearly snap. Wess was out of sorts and his usual threshold for pain was diminished greatly. He tried to hold on but tapped out in a matter of seconds.

The referee called for the bell and Zell let go of Wess's arm and rolled away.

"YES!" Quistis shouted.

After a few seconds of awed silence, the crowd erupted with cheers of excitement at the amazing feat that Zell accomplished, pleasantly surprised by his victory. Zell couldn't even enjoy the praise as he rolled on his side and clutched his wound. He pressed his fingers to his eyebrow and felt the blood.

Quistis got in the ring, helped Zell sit up, and looked him over, "Are you okay?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I'm good." He looked around then back at her. "I did win, right?"

"Yes!" She hugged him. "I am so proud of you!"

He smiled and put an arm around her. He exhaled. He won. That was the first round down. Only two more to go.

He hoped.

* * *

 **A/N: So, first round is done and now Zell has made it to the Final Four! However, there's a still a little matter of the competition. And let's see what the big deal is about Hiroshi Shibata and Kreg Saners.  
**

 **Next Chapter: The Strength of Rivals**

 **Zell and Quistis go to see the fight that people are calling the early main event of the Tournament. It's time for "The Champ"** **Hiroshi Shibata vs. "Goliath" Kreg Saners.**

 **REVIEWS, PLEASE!**


	12. Chapter 12: The Strength of Rivals

**A/N: I am so sorry it's been so long, you guys! I am sincerely sorry! These other stories and my book have me completely tied up! But I promise again that I am not abandoning this story! Thank you for staying with me!**

 **It's time for another Tournament battle! Are you ready!?  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: The Strength of Rivals**

Zell moved his wrist around, feeling the effects of his fight. The doctors examined and saw that he was sore but nothing that a little rest wouldn't fix. Fortunately, the next round wouldn't be until the day after tomorrow. They patched the wound over his eyebrow, with stitches and a bandage.

Quistis sat next to him the whole time. "You should look a lot worse than this, you know that right?"

He tried not to chuckle. "How could I not?"

"But you did it. You won the first round!"

He smiled. "Yeah." He exhaled. "I did it."

She looked him over and saw his body language. "Zell, what's wrong? You won."

He shook his head. "I can't get excited, ya know? Not yet. It's _one_ round. I got two more against world class fighters. I can't let myself get carried away."

She smiled. "I understand that. Then, I'll be happy for the both of us until you're ready to celebrate."

He smirked at her. "I won't stop you."

She looked around then back at him, "Guess you'll be wanting to get some rest, huh?"

"Maybe. What other fights did I miss?"

"Well, from what I heard, Priz Valient won his fight and Koba Graven just scored a victory so they both advanced."

"That'll make things interesting. And Shibata and Saners?"

"Their match is next."

He smirked. "I wanna see it."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. You want to?"

"Oh, yeah, I do."

"Let's go."

* * *

Minutes later, Zell and Quistis made their way to the back to the ring area when they ran into Kristal. She looked at them and smiled, "Oh! Zell and… Quistis, right?"

"You got it," Quistis smiled.

"Awesome. I'm getting better at that! Did you two need something?"

"We just wanted to check out Shibata and Saners," Zell answered.

"Oh. Really?"

"Yeah."

"Is that a problem?" Quistis asked.

Kristal shook her head, "Not at all. It's just… I know sometimes most fighters don't wanna see competition like right now or so close."

Zell shrugged, "Well, we're weird."

She smiled. "It's cool. So am I. I mean…" She motioned toward her body, "I look like this and, instead of shopping and parties, I love fighting and fast cars."

"I support that."

She laughed. "Come with me."

They followed after her and Zell asked, "What are you doing out here, Ms. Veras?"

"'Kristal', please," she replied. "And I was just making sure the proper doctors were in the back for Yev."

"Koba really put a beating on him, eh?"

"Dislocated his shoulder. Good fight but he was way too overconfident. Probably because she's a girl."

"Stupid move."

"And how."

"You run all of that, Kristal?" Quistis asked.

"I do whatever's needed. Mr. Yreed runs around a lot and I do all I can to help. He's like a father to me and I just wanna see this Tournament go off without a hitch."

Quistis smiled. "That's really… cool."

Kristal smiled at her, "Thank you."

They all walked through a staff area back to the ringside area. She had some of the workers bring two extra chairs next to hers which was situated by Rex and Krone, who were doing commentary. The two smiled and nodded at Zell and Quistis, and they returned the gestures.

"Wow, this is really close," Zell said.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Quistis asked Kristal.

"Absolutely," Kristal replied. "Besides, I like you two."

Zell and Quistis laughed.

Kristal motioned toward the ring. "Be right back. Gotta go earn my keep." She took a microphone and got in the ring.

Quistis looked around at the arena then back at Zell and giggled when she saw that he was as anxious for this fight as anyone. She wondered if Rinoa was watching this fight then mentally slapped herself. She knew she was.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Kristal began, "it's time for the battle we have all been waiting for! The fight between two rivals that has spanned over a decade and defined what one-on-one combat means, not just for their native Galbadia, but for the whole world. Ladies and gentlemen, it is now time for… The Fight the Defines a Generation!"

The crowd cheered.

A hard guitar riff echoed through the arena and red lighting filled the arena. On the stage, the large Kreg Saners appeared wearing a red fighter's robe. He walked down the ramp accompanied by his ringside crew members. He walked around the ring and stopped when he saw Zell and Quistis. Saners smirked at them both then got in the ring then his music faded out with only the crowd being heard.

The lights went down in the arena.

The music started and it wasn't Zell or Quistis were expecting.

"'Room of Angel'," Zell said, surprised.

"What?" Quistis asked.

"This song. Recognize it?"

Quistis listened to the slow rhythmic beat and caught the lyrics. "Yeah. Yeah, I remember this!" She jerked her head back. "Wait, how is this a good song for a fighter?"

Zell smirked. "It's haunting. Listen to it."

Quistis focused on the music and the subtle tones, singular drumbeat, and the singer's haunting voice created an atmosphere that showed that Shibata was someone to be feared. She actually felt herself shiver.

Shibata appeared on the entrance ramp as a single spotlight shined down on him. He was wearing his fight gear with a towel over his head and nothing more.

"Man, that guy is cold," Zell said.

Quistis giggled, softly.

"No frills, no chills, just what he does in the ring."

Shibata got in the ring and removed his towel and stared across the ring at his longtime rival. Saners undid the knot on his robe and removed it. Their eyes never left one another as they had this fight many times before; they were ready to do it one more time and, just like before, to give it all they had. They both walked to the center of the ring where the senior referee, Raze Hattori, shook both of their hands. He went way back with these two veterans as well.

"Introducing first," Kristal began, "from Herg Village in Galbadia, the Big Guy, and legendary ring veteran. He is known as Goliath! This is GREG SAAAAAAANERS!"

Saners held his smile then raised his right fist in the air.

"And his opponent, from Deling City in Galbadia. He is known, the world over, as The Champ. This is the undefeated, undisputed, unstoppable, HIIIIIROSHI SHIIIIIIIBATAAAAA!"

Shibata just stared down Saners.

Kristal moved the microphone to Hattori's face. "Alright, boys, I don't even need to bother going over the rules. You two do your best and be safe."

Both fighters nodded.

"Touch gloves."

They did so. They backed away from each other and Kristal exited the ring, sitting back next to Quistis and Zell.

"This is exciting!" Kristal said. "I've been watching these guys fight since I was a little girl. Saners is like an uncle to me."

"He seems like a really nice man," Quistis said.

"Oh, he's the best."

Zell looked over and saw Gelman sit down on the opposite side of the commentating area. "Even the boss man can't miss this."

"No one wants to."

Quistis saw the intensity in Shibata's eyes and the quiet ferocity in Saners' stance. "I can see why. I can almost feel how badly they want this fight from here."

Kristal looked at Quistis. "New to the fight scene?"

Quistis blushed a bit. "Does it show?"

"Yeah but it doesn't matter. You're here now. Glad you're one of us."

Zell laughed. "Ditto."

Quistis just smiled. "That makes three."

Zell looked at Raze as he asked if both fighters were ready, "He's about to signal the bell." He exhaled then whispered, "Here we go."

* * *

Raze signaled for bell, it rang, and the fighters charged at each other, colliding with an intensity that would make Doomtrain jealous. Their collision forced them apart from each other but Shibata quickly closed the gap. Despite Saners' size disadvantage, Shibata was easily making the leaps necessary to elbow Saners across the face. Saners caught one elbow and headbutted Shibata in the face. Shibata stumbled back and Saners buried his boot in Shibata's chest, kicking him out of the ring. Shibata fell to the floor, crawling on his hands and knees. Saners hopped out of the ring and stalked his rival. He clubbed Shibata in the back with his fist. Shibata got up and turned around, only to be punched across the cheek. Shibata stumbled a bit further, passing right by Quistis, Zell, and Kristal.

"A bit closer than I wanted to be," Quistis mentioned.

"No kidding," Zell said. "I'd rather fight one of them later."

Gelman and the commentating team looked nervous as well as the fight came a little too close for comfort. Shibata turned around with a swift kick to Saners' left arm then elbowed him in the face. Saners stumbled back but Shibata grabbed his arm and forced Saners against the ring frame. Saners groaned against the pain and Shibata took the opportunity to get back in the ring. Saners followed after him and they took a second to get their breath back.

They got to their feet at the same time and Shibata walked over to Saners and hit him across the back his arm and kicked him in the chest. Saners stumbled away but quickly closed the gap between himself and his rival and headbutted Shibata again. Saners followed up with a left then right hook then an uppercut to the gut. Saners punched Shibata once more with a lot of power but Shibata just rebounded off the ropes with a hard flying kick, sending Saners to the ground and clutching at the side of his head.

* * *

"Damn!" Zell whispered.

"What?" Quistis asked.

"To bounce back with a blow like that. That's insane! I can't even do that, I don't think."

"How do you think he did it?"

"I'm sure experience is a powerful motivator. Plus, he probably just wants to keep that undefeated streak alive."

* * *

Saners recovered from the kick and landed a solid punch against Shibata's sternum. Shibata recoiled for the briefest of seconds and reacted with an uppercut that would've knocked out anyone else.

They both stumbled back and leaned against the ring ropes. They shook off the cobwebs.

Saners was ready first and stalked toward his rival. Shibata hadn't quite gotten ready yet but Saners punched him across the face, causing Shibata to fall to the ground. Shibata started to get up.

"Come on, kid!" Saners drove his arm hard across Shibata's back.

Shibata started seething.

"That's it! Get fired up! C'mon! You need to!" Saners hit Shibata again.

Shibata got to his feet, bearing his teeth and growling at Saners.

"Whole world's watching, kid! Let's do it!"

Shibata roared and attacked Saners with everything he had. The battle entered into an intense duel with one another, doing everything they can to defeat one another. They entered to a near standstill and the crowd simply loving every second of it. They battled well past the 15 minute mark and Shibata kicked his assault into overdrive. Saners managed to cover up as best he could, getting a few shots here and there, but Zell could see something that he wasn't sure that anyone else was noticing: Saners was slowing down. His attacks didn't have the same impact they did just a second ago.

Saners came back with a combination of rights and lefts but one missed and Shibata came back with a thrust kick his Saners' gut that forced the big man back. Saners stumbled back, Shibata ran at him, leapt up and connected with a solid punch to his jaw. Saners tried shaking his head to get back in it but it wasn't working. Shibata kicked him in the chest then got behind him, wrapped his arms around Saners' waist, pulled all of his strength, lifted Saners up, fell backwards and slammed Saners down to the mat shoulder and upper back first, while bridging his back and legs.

Zell recognized that move. It was known as the Kiken Suplex. It was perilous, powerful, and effective.

Since the shoulders of Saners were firmly pressed to the mat, Raze rushed into position and counted to three. He signaled for the bell and declared Shibata the winner. Shibata let go out of Saners and rolled away. Both combatants laid on the ground to get their breath back and their teams rushed in the ring to check on them.

Kristal got the microphone, "Here is your winner and advancing to the semi-finals of the Tournament, The Champ, Hiroshi Shibata!"

After moving around some, Shibata kneeled down against the ropes, letting the pain pass through and the fact that he won sink in. When he felt he had enough strength, he stood up swiftly and let out a war cry of victory as the crowd cheered in deafening applause. Saners struggled to get to his feet, getting to one knee before shaking his head but smiling. He finally got to his feet and walked up to Shibata and they embraced one another. Saners raised Shibata's arm in victory.

Saners motioned for the microphone. He was given one. "Whoa, whoa!" He motioned toward the crowd, "I know were all excited but let's calm down for a sec." He exhaled. "Woo! I can't lie. It's been a damn good time to fight here."

The crowd clapped.

Saners looked at Shibata, "It's what I've been saying ever since you first stepped in the ring, Hiroshi: you're an amazing fighter. And I'm glad I got to do this with you… one last time."

Shibata looked at him, perplexed, as did everyone in the arena.

Saners smiled. "I didn't want to say this before the fight because I didn't want this to affect the match." He sighed. "But I'm hanging it up. What all of you just saw was my last match."

Shibata jerked his head back.

"Yeah, this old body can't take any more and the family needs me in one piece. But before I headed off into the sunset, I wanted to step in the ring with the present…" He motioned toward Shibata then looked around and focused on Zell, "…and get a firsthand look at the future."

Zell was surprised.

Saners looked at the crowd, "Combat like this is its purest form. Two warriors, fighting it out, simply to see who is better. Nothing better than this in the world. Not to me, anyway. When the world doesn't make sense…" he pointed to the ring, "this does. And I have always been grateful for it." He looked at Shibata, "You and I have done this dance so many times and every single time it's worth it. Even if I never beat you."

Shibata chuckled.

"You keep fighting, kid. Like you always have. I'll be watching." He looked at crowd, "Thank you. Thank you for letting this old man be a part of greatness one more time." He walked up to the ropes and looked at the entrance way. "And to all of the young kids, you're the future. But the question you have to face…" He looked over at Zell, "is that time now?"

Zell gave a respective smirk.

Saners smiled at him. "Let's see how things go." He looked at the crowd, "I love you, all. Thank you for the memories." He lowered his arm and crowd gave a round of appreciative applause and cheers. Saners just smiled at the crowd as Kristal got in the ring and hugged Saners as hard as she could. Gelman got in the ring next and hugged Saners, enthusiastically as well.

After they hugged, Shibata walked to Saners and hugged him, once again whispering words of appreciation to him.

Gelman took the microphone, "Ladies and gentlemen, one of the greatest of all time. The Goliath! Kreg Saners!"

Shibata and Gelman took each of Saners' arms and raised them high in the air while the whole stadium gave a standing ovation.

As Zell applauded, he couldn't help but hear Saners' words echo in his mind. Was the time now? Only time would tell. Only this Tournament would reveal it.

* * *

 **A/N: Real quick: The referee Raze Hattori is a direct reference and is inspired by the legendary New Japan Pro Wrestling referee** **Tiger Hattori. In fact, a LOT of this story is as much a love song to NJPW as it is Final Fantasy VIII. Also, "Kiken" means "dangerous" in Japanese.**

 **So, now, Shibata has advanced along with Priz Valiant and Koba Graven and, of course, our dear Zell. So, the semi-finals are now set! What's coming next? Get ready!**

 **Next Chapter: Fighters Conference**

 **Zell and Quistis attend a press conference with the other semi-finalists where challenges are issues and heated words are exchanged. Meanwhile, unable to hold the secret anymore, Rinoa shows footage of Zell's accomplishments to Squall and the others.**

 **REVIEWS, PLEASE! See you soon!**


	13. Chapter 13: Fighters Conference

**Chapter 13: Fighters Conference**

 _ **Balamb Garden.**_

Rinoa just finished watching the match between Saners and Shibata and could hardly contain herself. She started pacing in and jumping about. "That was awesome!" She exhaled. She looked and saw Zell shaking hands with Saners as the transmission ended for the day.

After it went off, Squall walked into their room. "Hey," he greeted.

"Hey, babe," she smiled at him.

"Enjoying your guilty pleasure?"

"I feel no guilt over it and yes."

"You should. Feel guilt, that is."

She smiled. "Not gonna happen!"

"Still going to Esthar for the rest of it tomorrow?"

"Oh, yeah!"

He jerked his head back. "That sounded happier than you have been for this. What's up?"

She smiled. "Oh, nothing. Let's get some sleep."

She laid down in bed as Squall just shook his head and laid down next to her. Rinoa's smile was permanently plastered on her face and she debated how long she could keep this amazing news to herself for so long.

The following morning, after Squall had left to go about doing other things, Rinoa was packing her bags to go to Esthar while the transmission about the Tournament played on her and Squall's computer screen. They were detailing the last of the fights from the Tournament.

" _Stay tuned, fight fans,_ " the announcer said, " _when we come back, we have a special look at the next round for the Tournament and all of our Semi-Finalists as our coverage of the Phoenix Rising Tournament continues!_ " The screen transitioned to the Phoenix Rising logo while music played.

Rinoa smiled at the screen. She knew that she made a promise to Zell and Quistis to not say anything until he won. But he made it to the Semi-Finals. That was impressive all by itself. She made her decision and grinned, mischievously. "Screw it! He deserves to have them watch this!" She ran out of her room, at top speed, into the cafeteria to find the others. She ran up to their table, stopping to catch her breath.

"Whoa!" Selphie said. "I keep forgetting you can run that fast!"

"Rinoa, what is it?" Squall asked. "I thought you were packing for your trip!"

"I am," Rinoa replied, still out of breath.

"What's going on?"

She looked up, smiling, "I _need_ to show you guys something! Right now! Come on!"

Perplexed and confused, they hurried behind Rinoa, with Irvine grabbing his can of soda as they rushed out. They followed her to her and Squall's room where she showed them the transmission from the Semi-Finals for the Phoenix Rising Tournament, just as the commentators were discussing Koba Graven.

"Just in time," Rinoa whispered, smiling.

"Oh, Hyne, with her fetish!" Irvine complained.

Selphie elbowed him in the gut.

Squall groaned in irritation, "Rinoa, what's the point of us watching this?"

"Keep watching," Rinoa insisted.

" _And while Koba is an exceptional fighter, does she have her work cut out for her with her opponent,_ " Sam Rex said.

" _You're right about that,_ " Tybrus Krone added.

Then, the image of a sweating, battle-tested Zell with an intense look on his face and the words "Pit Bull" underneath him in impressive font flashed on the screen. Rinoa took notice that everyone's eyes went wide at the same time, even Squall couldn't hide his surprise.

Irvine spit out the soda he was drinking. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

" _Koba has to face the underground icon, 'Pit Bull' Zell Dincht,_ " Sam declared.

" _And he won't be an easy opponent to overcome,_ " Tybrus said. " _Over the past year, no one has climbed the ladder faster than the Pit Bull. His victories over the likes of Preston Rage, the Golden Knuckle, even the Big Butcher, himself, Clyve Turrin, on the Deling Caged Rage circuit have put this kid into legendary status. The current Caged Rage Champion, he's known for that the devastating Cross Armbreaker that has just_ wrecked _any opponent he's ever managed to lock it in on._ "

" _Right you are! But don't discount the Instant Knockout, that spinning elbow of his that had laid out opponents on more than one occasion. And, after Zell defeated Wess Horven, no one is counting this kid out. This will be one contest we will all be talking about and many are already calling it the sleeper match of the Tournament._ "

" _I can't find any reason to think that people are wrong calling it that, Sam! Either way, the Phoenix Rising Tournament is going to be one that the world will not soon forget!_ "

Rinoa turned the sound down and stood up straight, a huge smile on her face.

Squall stood in shock. "Holy shit."

"Zell…" Selphie whispered. "A champion."

"He's been fighting this whole time?" Irvine asked.

Squall thought for a second. "Rinoa, is there any footage of these fights?"

Rinoa looked at her boyfriend. " _Tons._ "

"You're joking."

She turned back to the computer and hit a few keys and footage of his fights filled the screen, including video packages put together by organizations and fans alike.

"Holy shit," Squall whispered.

"Some of these guys are twice his size!" Irvine mused.

"Zell," Selphie whispered. She gasped. "Do you think Quisty is with him?"

"I'd bet money on that," Squall said.

"Well, I'll find out!" Rinoa said.

"Wait," Irvine said. "You're going _there_?!"

"Yep! This is gonna be a _sweet_ trip! Good friends from Deling and Daddy even pulled some strings to get ringside seats, backstage passes, the whole nine yards." She smiled. "Oooh! It's gonna be a good trip." She turned to grab her bag and headed for the door. "See you guys later!"

As Rinoa walked away, Squall looked at her. "You knew. Didn't you?"

She stopped in her tracks.

"You knew the whole time."

With an arrogant smirk, she turned around. "Wrong. I found out after we decided to follow Quistis via invading her privacy and yell at Zell on the street."

"And you didn't tell us?" Selphie asked.

Rinoa shrugged, "I promised not to. And, at this point? Zell deserves to do whatever he damn well pleases and he doesn't owe us a thing."

"You should've told us," Squall insisted, quietly.

Rinoa scoffed. "Yeah, no, I shouldn't have. Because all of us, us four? We treated our best friend like crap. Hell, I'm glad that he even talked to me. I wasn't gonna screw that up by backstabbing him. Again."

"So, why are you telling us now?"

"Because he's about to be a world champion. And he deserves the chance to gloat. And we deserve to watch and let him gloat all he wants."

"That's not your call."

"You're right. It's not. It was Zell's. And he made it."

Squall folded his arms and exhaled.

Rinoa pointed at the computer. "Watch the semi-finals. Watch this Zell. And remember who you used to know and who you see now. I'll be the Crystal Lights Hotel in Esthar. And I could probably get, oh, I'd say… three extra tickets for the Tournament if anyone is interested." She smirked. "I have a feeling I'll be seeing all of in Esthar when you're ready to apologize."

"Not likely," Irvine mumbled.

"That's what you think. See you guys later… or sooner." Rinoa walked out of the room.

Squall looked back at the computer. "Let's see what Zell's been up to."

* * *

 _ **Esthar City, hours later.**_

Zell and Quistis walked through the hallway, on the way to the conference room. "This is soooo not a good idea!" Zell said.

"Why?" Quistis asked.

"I'm a terrible talker!"

She smiled, "You are not!"

"You're biased now!"

"I'm right! Besides, people just wanna hear from you!"

"But I don't wanna!"

She giggled, "You are such a baby!"

"Am not!"

She yanked him on the arm and they stopped at the door that led to the conference room. Quistis smiled at Zell, "Ready?"

"You're gonna make do this, aren't you?" he asked.

"Yes. Just liked it was a good idea for you to be in the Tournament in the first place. So is this."

He looked at the door then back at her. "You got my back right?"

Her smile turned to a warm, intimate one. "Always, Zell."

He took a deep breath. "Yeah. I'm ready."

"Good." She took his hand.

He tried not to blush, not knowing if he succeeded.

"Let's go."

They walked in and saw four tables and a podium across a stage that formed a semi-circle. They walked over and sat at one table at one far end and looked at the dozens of reports and cameras all in the room. What they did not know was that Rinoa was sitting in the back of the room and, all the way in Balamb Garden, Squall, Selphie, and Irvine were watching on the live transmission.

A few minutes later, Priz and three overly large trainers walked in and sat down at another table on the other far end, opposite of Zell and Quistis; Koba walked in with two of her team at the table next to Zell and Quistis's and close to the podium; and, finally, Shibata and his two team members came in and sat at the table next to Priz's and on the opposite side of the podium of Koba.

A minute later, Gelman walked in with Kristal in tow. Kristal gave a small wave to Zell and Quistis and they smiled back at her. She sat down at the table to the podium was connected while Gelman stood at the podium and began.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Gelman started, "it is an honor to stand before you today. Here you have the final four, those who have risen to the occasion and willed themselves to battle for the title of the Phoenix."

This was met by small applause from the crowd, as well as most of the combatants except for Priz.

"We will be taking questions at this time."

All of the reporters began to raise their hands.

Gelman pointed at one reporter to his left, "Yes, go ahead."

The young man stood up, "Thank you, Mr. Yreed. This question is for Mr. Shibata. How do you feel about Kreg Saners' announcement?"

Shibata leaned forward toward the microphone, "I think that he's one my best friends in life. I have fought him for years and learned from him. He is one of the best of all time and the best I've ever faced. It's sad to see him retire but we all have that time. All that matters at this moment is the next round. I can go on about Kreg some other time."

"Thank you for your question." Gelman pointed at another reporter. "Yes, go ahead."

"Mr. Valiant, what do you think your chances are against Mr. Shibata?" the reporter asked.

Priz scoffed. "Are you serious?"

"Well, yeah. You're going against one of the best of all time."

"And one of the oldest!"

Zell rolled his eyes and Shibata didn't even acknowledge the disparaging remark.

Priz looked at them all, "Shibata and Saners were great. In their time. This Tournament's about the new, not the old. His time is done and I'll prove it when I'm done with him."

"I so wish I was fighting you next," Koba said, getting everyone's attention.

Priz looked at her, "So, I can show you what a real man is like, sweetheart?"

Koba stared death at him.

"It's the only reason I can, honestly, think that you would want to roll around with me."

"Hey!" Zell said in a warning tone.

All eyes turned to him.

"That's enough."

Priz looked over at him, "Oh, you're still here."

Zell smirked, "Yeah. Yeah, I'm still here."

"Got a problem with what I've said, so far?"

"Yeah, a few. More like I'm trying to protect you, though."

Priz looked around. "From who?"

Zell motioned to Koba and Shibata, "Them."

Koba and Shibata both gave looked at Zell a little surprised at his statement and slightly appreciative at his respect.

Priz scoffed, "Whatever."

Gelman looked back and forth. "Hm." He pointed at another reporter, "Yes. Go ahead."

"Ms. Graven," the reporter started, "you're opponents are probably worried about facing you and your critics and critics of the Tournament as a whole have brought up the fact of letting a woman like you fight. What is your response to that?"

Koba considered that for a moment. "I think it's crap. I've been fighting for as long as I can remember. Like a lot of kids, I was an orphan but the Trabia Garden wouldn't take me because I was too combative." She chuckled. "A freakin' military school wouldn't take me? So… I forged my own path. I've fought men and women, bigger than me and smaller. I've beaten the hell out of all of them. People think I can't be in this Tournament? They better keep watching."

The reporter was taken aback. "Wow. Uh… any words for your opponent?"

Koba didn't even look at Zell. "Don't underestimate me."

' _No problem,_ ' Zell thought to himself.

Gelman even smiled at Koba's remarks. He pointed at another reporter, "Yes, please."

"I have a question for Mr. Dincht," the reporter said.

"That actually surprises me!" Zell smiled and leaned forward toward the microphone, "Go for it, my man!" He looked him over, "Nice shirt, by the way."

The reporter looked down at the red shirt he was wearing then back up at him, surprised, "Uh, thanks! My wife picked it out."

"Well, bro, she's got great taste! She's a keeper."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Sorry, bro. You had a question. What's up?"

"Uhh… yes. Well, Mr. Dincht, you are the most unknown of all the fighters here."

Zell smiled, "I'll take that as a compliment."

"My question is how do you plan to overcome Koba Graven? She's known for her vicious style of fighting and she's never been defeated in her fights."

Zell smirked, "Lot of that going around. I plan to do what it takes to win. Her record is beyond impressive. I'll just have to do my best."

"We can all guess how Priz feels but do you have any qualms with the fact that Koba is a woman?"

Zell shrugged, "Does it matter that she's a woman and I'm a guy? It shouldn't and it doesn't. I've known plenty of women who kicked just as much ass as men, if not more." He looked over at Koba, who threw a hard stare back at him. Zell looked back at the crowd, "She's an amazing fighter and she's extremely skilled. I plan on winning but, I can't lie, losing to her won't be a bad way to go out."

Quistis smiled at Zell, impressed by his sincerity.

"What a joke!" Priz shouted.

All eyes shot over to him.

"What am I even doing here, man?" Priz asked. "Look who's in the final four. I mean, look who we have here: an old man, a woman, and one nobody who doesn't deserve to be here."

"Nobody's here?" Zell smiled. He looked around, "Aww, sweet! Where is he? I've haven't seen him in years! He used to throw great parties! When the authorities showed up, it was always Nobody who threw the party! Man, that guy's is wild!"

The whole room laughed at Zell's quip.

Priz scoffed, "Funny guy."

Zell smiled. "It's one of my many talents."

"Winning easy fights seems to be another one. That or dumb luck. I'll see you in the Finals."

"I would like that but I'm not gonna agree to that. We both got our work cut out for us."

"You do. And, if you lose to a girl, good luck living that humiliation down."

"Have you ever got into a fight with a girl? I wouldn't wish it on you. The right opponent, doesn't matter the gender, can break you in more ways than one if you're not careful."

"Whatever. You're just making excuses for when you lose."

Zell stared at him then shrugged, "Nah. I don't make excuses for losing. Losses happen. If Koba beats me, that means she's better than me. There would be no shame on my end if I lose to her. But, the key question here is her beating me." He looked at Koba, "How 'bout it, Danger Rose? Can you beat me?"

Koba stared at him. "Hell, yes."

Zell smiled. "Then this will be one of hell of a fight. I look forward to it. My answer to that question would've been the same."

Koba looked at him, curiously. "You're going to take me seriously?"

"I promise."

Koba scoffed. "You're not what I expected, Pit Bull. It'll be an honor to fight you."

"The honor's mine. Believe me."

Koba then threw him a small smile.

Priz scoffed. "This is so ridiculous! A nobody, a girl, and an old man. Don't even know why I bothered showing up."

"The five star hotel and kick ass breakfast they serve?" Zell looked at the reporters, "Seriously, have you guys had the pancakes here? Dear Hyne, they are awesome!"

Priz stared at Zell. "I'm gonna enjoy shuttin' you the hell up."

Zell stared, coldly at him, then declared in a very dangerous tone. "You can try. You won't. Better than you have tried, failed, tried again, failed worse. But, you don't like the joking me? How about this? You won't get past Shibata. He's going to kick your ass all over that ring and, even by some miracle you survive, you think for a second that either me or Koba won't beat the crap out of you? Keep dreaming, man. You made it to the semis. Good for you. This is where your train stops. Enjoy the view after Shibata puts you flat on your back."

* * *

At the Garden, Squall, Irvine, and Selphie stared at screen in silent shock at Zell's words and tone. It was very reminiscent to how he was in Balamb weeks ago.

"Holy crap…" Irvine breathed out. He now realized that Zell probably could've broken his arm. Easily.

"Was… was that Zell?" Selphie asked.

"I haven't the slightest idea," Squall replied.

* * *

Rinoa was sitting in the back of the room and almost erupted into a cheer. Instead, she just settled on beaming from ear to ear. "Hell, yeah, Zell."

* * *

Priz stared at Zell. "You say I won't make it. You're lucky that someone slept with someone else to get you here in the first place." He looked at Quistis. "Maybe it was her. She looks like a sl…"

Zell jumped to his feet, "Say that word and, on my life, I'll beat the crap out of you right now! Do not talk to her like that, you self-centered son-of-a-bitch!"

Calmly and quickly, Quistis stood up and grabbed Zell's arm, "Zell, Zell, it's okay."

He looked at her, "He just…"

"Sit down. Please. I got this."

Zell sat down.

Quistis grabbed the microphone, "Not that it's any of your business but I am not a slut. If I choose to spend my private time with anyone behind closed doors, I would only spend it with a real man. And the best example of a real man is sitting right here next to me." She looked at Zell and smiled. She looked back at Priz. "You seem confused, which comes as no surprise, so, let me explain. Real men, who let their actions do the talking. Real men, who show respect to all of their opponents. Real men, who show respect to those who _don't_ deserve it until they are pushed too far. Real men, who could lose tomorrow and still be more of a man than you. Real men, who don't have to degrade others to compensate for their lack of personality, manners, skill, and, most likely, physical shortcomings. In your case, my best guess would be in the groin area."

Priz's eyes widened and he took a deep breath. Koba couldn't help but laugh out loud. Rinoa had to hold her over mouth as a fit of giggles came over her.

' _DAMN!_ ' Zell thought.

"And, if any of this went over your head," Quistis continued, "I strongly suggest you have one of your trainers get a dictionary and teach you all of the words I used. By the way, a dictionary is really big book that has lots of words but only a few pictures. Though if you look up the word 'condescending', if you can spell it, I'm sure your picture is there." She set the mic back down on the table and sat back down.

Priz stared at her as anger radiated off of him.

Zell stared at Quistis with a mixture surprise and joy. ' _Seriously, I'm really in love with her._ ' He leaned closer, "Can you get more awesome?"

Quistis looked at him, smiled, and winked. "You'll find out."

"I can't wait."

"You know what?" Priz said. "Screw all of you! I'm kicking your ass, Shibata, and which ever you pathetic mites make it the finals, I'll finish." He looked directly at Zell, "And, if by a miracle from Hyne, it's you, dog. You? I'll break your neck." He knocked the microphone away, stood up, and started to leave.

Zell leaned forward, "Whoa, Priz! Hold up!"

Priz and his team stopped and looked at Zell.

Zell smiled. "Seriously, go order the pancakes. Grade A, my friend. Grade A."

Priz shot his middle finger at him and left.

Zell just scoffed. "Damn, I thought everyone liked pancakes."

The room had a laugh at that.

Gelman smiled, "And here I was thinking this would be boring. Glad to know I was wrong. Ladies and gentleman, that is all of our time, we need to let these fighters get some rest and prepare for the semi-finals tomorrow evening. Thank you all so much!"

Zell looked over at Quistis, "Okay, I take it back."

Quistis looked at him, curiously.

"This was fun."

* * *

 **A/N: I can't even begin to tell you guys how much fun that was to write! I hope you all liked it!**

 **Next Chapter: Meeting With Legends**

 **Zell's attitude toward his opponents has captured the attention of Saners and Shibata. What words do they have for our hero as he heads towards his fight with Koba?**

 **Don't miss it!**


	14. Chapter 14: Meeting with Legends

**A/N: I am so sorry this took so long, you guys! Work, writing, and girlfriend (especially the girlfriend) takes up a LOT of time. Plus, HULU is incredibly distracting. Not as distracting as the girlfriend but very, nonetheless. (By the way, yes, she was sitting next to me when I posted this.)**

 **Anyway, here is Chapter 14! I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Meeting with Legends**

After the press conference was over, Rinoa made it through the back hallway where Zell and Quistis had gone to. She snuck up behind them and said, "Not a bad speech but I sure would've liked it if you just slugged Priz, thank you!"

Zell and Quistis turned around. "Rinoa?!" they said, simultaneously.

"That's me!" Rinoa smiled.

They both hugged her immediately as joy swelled up inside them.

"I've never been happier to see your gorgeous face," Quistis said.

"Right back at ya," Rinoa said. They released the hug and she looked at Zell, "What's up, soon-to-be-champion?"

Zell chuckled. "Little premature there."

"I calls 'em like I sees 'em."

"RINOA!" Kristal screamed in excitement from the end of the hall.

Rinoa looked past Zell and Quistis, smiled, and ran at Kristal. They collided in the middle of the hallway in a strong hug, laughing all the while. Zell and Quistis looked at each other in shock. They looked back at the Rinoa and Kristal as they released the hug.

"I am so happy you made it!" Kristal said, holding her hands.

"Me, too!"

Kristal looked at Zell and Quistis, "Oh, sorry! I get excited whenever I see her."

"You two are friends?" Quistis asked.

Kristal looked at her, surprised. She looked back and forth between Quistis and Rinoa. "You guys know each other?"

"Yeah," Quistis replied. "Rinoa's dating Squall, commander at Balamb Garden." She motioned toward herself and Zell. "Where…" She stopped and looked at Zell.

Zell smirked and nodded.

Quistis nodded and looked back at Kristal. "Where we're from."

Kristal stopped to take that in. "You guys are SeeDs." She covered her mouth, "Oh, Hyne! No way!" She thought about it. "Oh, no, wait. Actually, that makes a lot of sense."

"Kristal," Zell said. "I don't want that getting out too much."

"Oh, yeah, you got it! No, I get you. You don't want everyone to know your business I get it! State's secret! Trust me."

"Kristal, how'd you meet my friends?" Rinoa asked.

Kristal shrugged, "Just met them here." She smiled at Zell and Quistis. "They grew on me in, like, no time."

"They have a habit of doing that."

"Me and Rinoa were going to grab some dinner. Would you guys like to join us?"

"Sounds good to me," Zell said. He looked at Quistis. "You?"

"Yeah," Quistis answered. "As long as Rin's cool with it."

"Absolutely!" Rinoa smiled. "Besides, I got some news for you guys."

Quistis stared at her. "What did you do?"

Rinoa just smiled. "Well…"

"Hey, Pit Bull!"

The foursome turned around to see Koba approaching with her trainers.

Zell smirked at her, "What can do I for you, Ms. Graven?"

"First, it's Koba," Koba replied, with an edge to her voice.

"Fair enough."

"Second, I just wanna say…" She calmed down a bit. "Thanks."

"What for?"

"Treating me like an equal. It means something and I can tell you're for real."

Zell spread his arms out, "Real as I can be."

"Just so you know, I ain't holdin' back and I am going to beat you but… I appreciate your respect."

"Right back at ya."

She nodded, "See you in the ring." She walked off.

Zell scoffed. "Looking forward to it."

"Looks like you're making friends all over the place," Rinoa said.

Zell chuckled, "Shut up!"

Rinoa laughed.

Quistis looked at her and folded arms, "Now. What did you do?"

Rinoa just smirked. "Let's go eat. It'll be better to hear it on a full stomach."

* * *

The four went to go eat at a nearby restaurant and, after they had finished their meal, Rinoa explained that revealed footage of Zell's fight to Squall and the others and told him that he was in the Tournament. Though Rinoa expected a reaction, even she was a little unprepared for what she got.

"YouDID _WHAT?!_ " Zell and Quistis yelled at Rinoa at the same time.

"Wow," Rinoa said, impressed. "That was in perfect rhythm."

"Their inflections were even the same," Kristal said.

"RINOA!" Zell and Quistis shouted again.

"Hyne, you two sound like an old married couple," Rinoa replied.

"Answer us!" Quistis said.

"You heard me. I told them all about it."

"Why?!" Zell asked.

"Because you beat Horven and you're gonna win this Tournament!"

"Rinoa, you said you wouldn't," Quistis said, worried.

"Well, what was I supposed to do? Keep this to myself after he already won?"

"Just… I don't want them to ruin this. You know how they can…"

"No, hold up," Zell said, placing his hand on Quistis's arm. He stared at Rinoa, "How'd they take it?"

Rinoa grinned, "They were impressed. Trust me. They tried to hide it but they were."

Zell leaned forward. "How impressed?"

"Irvine spit his soda out."

"Oh, that's funny."

"Impressed, huh?" Quistis asked. She took a deep breath. "Okay. Maybe that's not so bad."

Rinoa smirked in victory.

"You have quite the test coming up with Koba, Zell," Kristal said. "Have you watched any footage of her?"

"Some," Zell said. "She's brutal."

"Very. Some people have her listed, pound for pound, as being the hardest hitter in the Tournament."

Zell shrugged, "I won't take that personally."

Kristal's face turned a shade of red. "Uh… I didn't mean to… you hit very hard, too, Zell!"

Zell chuckled. "Kristal, I'm kidding. No worries."

"Oh. Okay." Her cell phone rang. "Oh. Excuse me for a moment." She stood up and answered as she walked away from the table, "Hello?"

Rinoa looked back at Zell and Quistis and put on another of mischievous smirks, "So. You two sharing a room?"

Their faces turned red immediately and they were too stunned to answer such a question.

"I thought so."

"We are not!" Quistis said.

"We have separate rooms, Rin!" Zell said.

"Uh-huh," Rinoa said, dismissing them.

"We do!" Quistis said.

"Whatever you say, guys."

Quistis let out a quiet roar as Zell smiled and shook his head.

Kristal came back and down, looking perplexed.

"What's wrong, Kristy?" Rinoa asked.

"Nothing, I don't think," Kristal replied. She looked at Zell, "Kreg Saners wants to see you."

Zell jerked his head back, "Me?"

Kristal nodded.

Zell looked at Quistis, who shrugged. He looked back at Kristal. "Uhhh, okay? Does that usually happen?"

"Not really, even if this is the first Tournament," Kristal said. "I mean… couldn't hurt, though."

"Where did he say to meet him?"

* * *

Zell walked into Shorey's Bar and looked around until he spotted Saners waving at him from a corner booth at the back of the bar.

Zell smirked and waved at him. He walked over and stopped at the table, "Good evening, Mr. Saners."

"Evening, Mr. Dincht," Saners replied. "Just Saners, if you don't mind."

"As long as you know, calling me 'Zell' is just fine, as well."

Saners smiled. "Noted."

"Your message said that you wanted to see me?"

"Just wanted to talk to you for a minute, if that's alright."

"Talking with a legend like you? Absolutely. What can I do for you?"

"Have a sit, kid."

Zell got in the booth and sat down.

"Just wanted to let you know… you impress me. You've got a fire in you, kid."

Zell was taken aback.

"Haven't seen anything like it in a while, especially from a youngster like yourself. Last person who had a fire like you was Shibata."

"Thank you."

"But you got your work cut out for you."

Zell scoffed, "Tell me about it. Koba's not gonna be an easy fight. Not at all."

"That girl's got fire in her, too."

"Did you talk to her?"

Saners just smiled.

Zell chuckled. "Well, anyway. Even if I can get past her, which is a big if all by itself, all signs point that to the fact that I may have to face Shibata in the finals and that may be where this train comes to a stop."

"I've only ever lasted in the ring against him. Five fights… and I never beat him." Saners scoffed. "Last night was different."

"How so?"

"He was fighting me with all he's got because that's what we've always done but… this tournament, he feels like there are only a few challenges left."

"Priz may give him one."

Saners stared at Zell, indignantly.

Zell scoffed, "Okay, yeah, maybe you have a point there."

"One way or another, a very hard fight is coming your way, kiddo."

"Tell me about it." Zell exhaled. "I know it won't be easy."

"But you're not afraid?"

Zell shrugged, "What good's that gonna do? If I'm afraid, I won't fight as hard. I'll be scared to make any move. I promised Koba I'd give my all in our fight and I'll do the same if I make to the Finals. Fear is only helps motivate training. It doesn't do me any good in the ring."

Saners chuckled. "I like you, kid. You got moxy. My dad always said a man with a brain and moxy can change the world."

Zell laughed. "My friend, Quistis, is all brain and moxy. I only got moxy."

"Some brains in there. You got pass Wess."

"Barely."

"A win's a win."

"Tell me about it."

Saners chuckled. "Well, I just wanted to meet you, Zell. I'm glad I did. I'm sorry we'll never get to have a fight."

Zell smiled. "I'm only… slightly sad about that."

Saners laughed hard at that. He held his smile. "Well…" he picked his glass, "here's to a good fight."

Zell nodded, "Thanks."

Saners looked over at the bar and chuckled, softly. "I think someone else wants to talk to you."

"Huh?" Zell looked over at the bar and saw Shibata sitting there.

Shibata was wearing a hooded jacket to keep from being recognized but he lifted it just enough for Zell recognize him.

Zell's eyes widened. "Whoa…"

"Looks like you're not yet done for the night," Saners said.

"Guess you're right." Zell looked back at Saners. "Thanks for the talk."

"Thank for the company. Good luck, Pit Bull."

"Thanks." Zell got up from the table and walked over to the bar. He stopped next to Shibata and smiled. "You know, if you were anyone else, I'd swear I was about to be jumped."

"I'd rather avoid that," Shibata said. He nudged his head toward the chair next to him, "Have a seat."

Zell pulled himself into the bar stool next to him.

"Why did you do this?" Shibata asked.

"Do what?"

"Join this tournament. You don't act like you're an alpha dog. You're a nice kid. Why did you join?"

"I wanted to be a part of it. Test myself. See how far I could go."

Shibata nodded. "Interesting notion."

Zell shrugged.

"Does it anything to do to prove the strength of the SeeDs?"

Zell felt his entire inner workings of his body crashed to a halt. He kept his face neutral, though.

"I know who you are, Zell Dincht," Shibata said. "You think I wouldn't know that we have a savior of time and space in our midst."

Zell exhaled. "How'd you find out?"

"I like to know who I'm fighting." Shibata folded his arms. "And someone who fights like you doesn't just appear out of nowhere."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"It intrigued me that you didn't."

Zell searched for the best way to answer that. "Well, for one, this isn't for SeeD or for any Garden. I'm here for myself. I don't want my name or my reputation for something else to be the reason I got in here. I don't want it to be the reason I stay here. Besides, not many people know what we did. It's really a quick story. We saved the world and came back, all of us relieved to be alive."

"You and your friends?"

" _Former_ friends. Well… most of them."

"I see. So, you want to prove something to them?"

"No."

"Then why are you here?"

"To fight. To win."

"And?"

"To prove something to myself."

"And what is that?"

"That I don't need them to win."

"For half a year, you've won without help. Why is this different?"

"That's something only the fight can answer for me."

"Koba won't be easy."

"Not expecting her to be."

"And if and when you face me, you won't win."

Zell smiled. "We'll see about that."

"Don't think me an easy win just because I'm older."

"First off, you're in your, like, mid-30s. You're hardly ancient."

Shibata scoffed.

"And I do respect you, Shibata. I respect the hell out of you. But I didn't come here to lose."

"And I don't lose."

"Well… I have this little saying."

Shibata leaned his head to the side.

Zell smirked. "First time for everything."

Shibata narrowed his eyes at him. "You're undefeated in your world. I, as well."

"No one knows that better than me." Zell took a deep breath, "Of course, all of this hinges on us making it past our own respective fights."

"They do, indeed." Shibata stood up. "I just wanted the opportunity to meet you, Mr. Dincht."

"I'm honored."

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get ready to deal with that loud mouth, Valiant."

Zell smirked, "Try to go easy on him. He's an idiot."

"That's not an excuse for a disrespectful nature."

"Nope. Not at all."

* * *

Minutes later, Zell walked into the lobby of his hotel and saw Priz just exiting the bar that operated inside of it. His clothes were in shambles and he had two women clinging to him.

' _So, that's what an asshole actually looks like,_ ' Zell thought to him. ' _I need to apologize to Irvine._ '

Priz looked up at him. "Is that the Bulldog?" he asked, slurring his words.

' _And drunk! This should be fun._ '

Priz walked up to him, leaving his ladies behind for the moment, and poked Zell in the chest. "You still think you gotta shot?"

"More so than you do, right now," Zell replied.

"Oh, please. This'll all be cleared up by morning. Won't even have a hangover." Priz laughed. "I'm just having a good time before I take out that old bastard."

Zell rolled his eyes, "Shibata's _not_ that old!"

"Old enough. But you, you're nothing but a mongrel who doesn't deserve to be here."

"You said that already. Like 80 times."

"Just making it clear. And tell that girl who was with you, if she wants a real man, she can come find me."

Zell stopped himself from punching Priz. "I'll get the message to her. You have a good night."

Priz waved the girls back over, "Have fun playing with Koba." Priz and his entourage headed for the elevator and got inside.

Zell scoffed. "And, now, I know the Garden is a _normal_ place. What kind of world do we live in where that's true?"

A few minutes later, Zell was in the hallway, on the way back to his room, and found Quistis and Rinoa standing at his door waiting for him.

"There he is!" Rinoa said.

Quistis looked and let out a sigh of relief.

Zell walked up to them, "Hey, ladies."

Quistis put a hand on his arm, "You okay?"

He smiled at her, "Yeah. Saners _and_ Shibata were nice."

"Shibata?"

"He wanted to meet me, too. He was at the bar where Saners met me."

"You met Hiroshi Shibata!?" Rinoa asked, excitedly. "Oh, Hyne! How awesome was he?!"

Zell chuckled. "Not bad. A bit cold but okay. He figured out I was SeeD."

Both ladies seized up at that.

"Ah, crap," Rinoa said.

"No, no, it's cool," Zell said. "He promised to keep the secret. He gets why I did it."

Rinoa brightened. "I knew he was a good guy!"

"Wish I could say the same for everyone."

"What do you mean?" Quistis asked.

"Priz caught me downstairs."

Quistis hardened her gaze.

"What'd that bastard have to say?" Rinoa asked.

"More of the same," Zell answered. He looked at Quistis, "Oh, and he said that, if you need a real man, come find him."

"Hm." Quistis said. "Well, if he's a real man, I'll take a fake one any day."

Rinoa laughed, "I know, right?"

Quistis smiled. "But, I know what a real man is." She stared at Zell. "After all, you're standing right here. So, I'm covered."

Zell chuckled.

"Don't worry about him, Zell. Even if he does beat Shibata, which I doubt, I know you can take him."

"You sound so sure," he said.

"I am. Rinoa's right. You're going to win this Tournament."

"Thanks, Quis."

She just held her smile.

Rinoa smirked at them both. "Well, I better head on over to my hotel." She waved at them, "See you in the ring, Pit Bull."

Zell smiled at her. "Rin. Thanks for coming. It really helps knowing that you made it."

Rinoa walked up to hug him. "Wouldn't miss this for the world."

* * *

 **A/N: Alright, the combatants are set. It's time to settle a few scores. Sorry, I love Death Battle from ScrewAttack, too. Anyway, time to start the semi-finals.**

 **Next Chapter: The Danger Rose**

 **Zell VS. Koba in a long awaited fight where Zell will be pushed to his limits. Can Zell overcome Koba and continue his quest for the championship or will Koba prove too much for him?**

 **You don't wanna miss this.**


	15. Chapter 15: The Danger Rose

**A/N: Hey guys! Welcome back! So, let's take care of logistics. Koba's entrance theme is "Iron" by Within Temptation. Seriously, go listen to it, it's AWESOME! I love that band! Thanks to Watership's Nightwish Rat for helping me pick it. It was perfect! Also, Koba's physical appearance is inspired by Karui from** _ **Naruto**_ **.** **Lastly, I apologize for any errors here, I posted this REALLY late in the night/early in the morning. Okay! Time for Zell VS. Koba! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: The Danger Rose**

The following morning, Zell stood in the ramparts of the arena, looking down at the ring. He loved staring at it, getting to be in it was even better. He thought about the conversations that he had with Saners and Shibata. These fights coming up would really prove a lot of things for him and why he was here.

"I've never known you to be so deep in thought," Quistis said as she approached.

He looked at her and smiled. "Just started."

She laughed and stood next to him, looking around the arena. "Just a few more hours. You ready?"

"As I'll ever be." He looked over at her, "Why do I get the feeling I lucked out fighting Wess in the first round?"

"Because you kinda did. He's bigger and slower."

He laughed. "Yeah, that's why."

She smiled. "Come on. You need some breakfast."

As they ate breakfast in a nearby bistro, Zell looked up at Quistis. "Are you sure you wanna hang around me so much?"

"What do you mean?"

"You have all this time off from the Garden. You can explore Esthar all you want."

"I'm your corner man."

"Yeah but when you're not?"

"I'd rather be here with you."

He smiled. "Seriously, I didn't do anything for you to have my back like this."

"Yeah, you did. You did plenty."

He picked through his food. "Any strategies for Koba?"

"Don't let her punch you."

"Not bad advice." He sighed. "This is gonna be a tough fight."

"Glad to see you're taking her so seriously."

He scoffed. "Just 'cause she's a girl doesn't mean that I'm going to think lightly of her. If she's in this tournament, she's good. And watching her fight, I know she is." He stared at her, "Besides… I've known tough women all my life. They all should be taken seriously."

She smiled. "You talk like that… it makes me wonder what the hell made the others think you had to change."

He thought about her statement. He shrugged one shoulder, "Maybe I had to. Maybe it's the only way I learned."

She shrugged, "Maybe." She looked at him. "But there should've been a way that it didn't end up with you feeling like you were beneath us."

He stared at her. "I can't say that that wasn't necessary, either." He smirked. "Made me train harder."

"I suppose so," she sighed. "Just…"

"Don't apologize, again, Quistis."

"It just always feels like I should."

"No, you shouldn't. Any apologies that you needed to make? You made when you showed up at Omega Gym. Hell, you made all of them with the first letter you sent me."

She smiled. "I'm really glad I ever sent that."

He smiled back. "So, am I."

* * *

Hours later, Zell and Quistis were back at the stadium and he was in the bathroom of the locker room, getting ready. He stared at himself in the mirror. "Time to do this. Get yourself ready, kid." He took a deep breath. "This won't be a walk in the park. She's got a lot to prove." He stared himself in the eye. "So do you."

After changing, Zell walked out of the bathroom and smiled at Quistis. They walked out and headed for the ring.

Zell's music played as it always did while he and Quistis walked down to the ring. Once they got in, Zell raised his fist to the crowd and noticed a significant number of cheers as opposed to the first time he got in the ring. Quistis looked and saw Rinoa in the front. She tapped Zell and they both looked at her and gave her a smile and a wave. Rinoa gave them a thumbs-up.

The lights began to move erratically as Koba's music played. It was a hard guitar riff at first followed by a full metal band song playing.

Zell didn't lie to himself. He liked it.

" _Left in the darkness, here on your own, woke up a memory, feeling the pain, you cannot deny it, there's nothing to say, it's all that you need to find the way…_ "

The music continued and Koba stepped on to the stage, wearing a black leather jacket and accompanied by her team. She walked down to the ring and got in. She took off her jacket revealing a simple black sports bra and black boxing trunks. Her feet were taped with black tape and she wore black combat gloves. Now they could see her up close and in her fight gear, Zell and Quistis took notice of her caramel and toned skin; she had definitive muscles but not enough to be considered overly buff. But Zell knew enough about her fight to know that her muscles packed a lot of devastation to them. She had her dark red hair tied into a braid while her emerald eyes blazed, ready for battle.

Kristal brought the microphone up, "Introducing first, from Balamb Town, the Pit Bull, ZEEEEEEELLL DIIIIINCHT!"

Zell raised a fist in the air. He never took his eyes off of Koba.

"And his opponent, from Timber, Galbadia! The Danger Rose! KOOOOOOOOBA GRAAAACE!"

Koba just kept bouncing on her feet, keeping herself limber.

Referee Strode called them to the center and, as before, Kristal placed the microphone up to him. "You both know the rules. I want a clean fight. Understood?"

They nodded.

"Touch gloves."

They did so.

"To your corners."

They headed back to their corners. Zell looked over at Quistis, who was already outside of the ropes on the ring apron.

"Don't get punched, right?" he asked her.

"Or kicked," she smiled.

He nodded.

"Go to work."

"Yes, coach."

She smiled and hopped down to the floor.

Zell turned back around to see Koba still ready for war. He took a deep breath and readied himself for, what he was sure was going to be, the fight of his life.

Strode signaled for the bell and the match began.

Zell stalked carefully around Koba. She wasn't Horven or Priz. Her demeanor seemed a lot closer to Shibata except she had far more rage in her eyes. He wondered where all of that came from.

He couldn't think about it long as Koba ran at him, punching at him furiously. He deflected her punches and went for a kick that she dodged. He went on the attack but found her very capable at evasion as well. She ducked under one punch and came up with swift to Zell's kidney area. He felt the blow immediately and backed off. His face didn't show pain or surprise but he very much felt both.

Zell waited for her to come to him and, when he found an opening, landed a square uppercut to her gut, taking away her wind for a moment. Koba backed off and looked at Zell, her rage was growing.

Koba attacked and, when the chance presented itself, she hit Zell directly in the chest with a straight punch that took off of his feet for a half a second and forced him back. He stared at her in disbelief but that told him the sheer power she packed in those fists.

They traded blows back and forth but neither refusing to go down, even with the most bone bruising blows. The crowd was almost stunned into silence at the sight of Koba's prowess and fortitude; she could take a beating and dish one out, seemingly, twice as hard. No one knew that, right now, better than Zell.

Quistis stood by and couldn't believe it. She'd seen his fights, all of them including the ones she had to watch footage of, and she was convinced no one was a tougher opponent than Koba.

Taking a step back, Zell rushed forward and tried to land his Instant Knockout but Koba jumped back and avoided it. In truth, that didn't surprise Zell in the least bit. He went for it early to see how her reaction time would look and if she was looking for it. He got his answer and it almost cost him a tooth and Koba's foot sailed just past his face.

' _I really didn't know she could kick that high,_ ' Zell thought to himself. ' _Okay, now, we got ourselves a fight!_ '

Koba growled and went on the attack, doing everything she could to hit Zell. She found him to be a capable, experienced fighter who respected her and was taking her seriously. It was starting to piss her off. She usually won fights because her opponents underestimated her and she won easily or they got angry, made mistakes, and she made them pay for it. Zell wouldn't be the former and he was refusing to do the latter. He was staying calm, planning his next move. She was even partially convinced his signature elbow strike was never meant to make contact to her but to force her to react, which she did as she normally would. That was probably what he wanted. She could respect that, even admire it, but it also meant he could win and she would not let that happen.

Koba went for a series of punches and palm strikes, trying to catch him off guard but Zell dodged every attack. With the next palm strike, Zell pulled off his crazy maneuver: he leaned in and let the palm graze his head and punched her square in the gut, followed by a knee, then a roundhouse. Koba absorbed the blows and backed off. She shook off the pain and charged at him again; Zell dodged every single attack, caught a kick, and flipped her over. He dropped his elbow in the small of her back, latched on to her arm, and rolled her over to gain a full handle for the Cross Armbreaker. Koba scrambled, forcing them both to the ring ropes, sliding underneath it and getting out Zell's grip.

After he released the hold, he rolled back and stood up straight, breathing hard. Koba stared at him and growled. She kicked a chair near the announce tables and looked back at her opponent. Zell caught his breath and stared back at her, not saying anything. Something about her eyes kept all jokes from coming to his mind. He entered another fighting stance and waited for her.

Calmly and methodically, Koba got back in the ring. She stared at him down. "I'm _not_ losing to you."

Zell smirked. "Prove it, then."

Screaming, Koba ran at him with a palm strike but Zell dodged it and punched her in the gut. Koba caught Zell with a kick in the arm, forcing him back. Zell shook off the effects but didn't have time to full ready for the punch that connected with his cheek. Koba went for a punch that Zell countered but the extra momentum sent her stumbling toward the edge of the ring.

But she wasn't catching herself.

Zell caught that she liked she could fall awkwardly and hitting the ring edge could do untold damage to her worse than any fight could. Just as Koba stumbled between the top and middle rope, Zell rushed toward her, sliding under the bottom ring rope. In one motion, he caught her ankles and caught her head with his legs just before her neck crashed into the ring. Koba was wide-eyed and breathing shakily. She looked at Zell, who was breathing hard. He pulled on her ankles, moving her back in the ring and moved away.

Koba was still struggling to catch her breath as she stood up straight.

Zell put a friendly hand out toward her, "You okay?"

She stared at him wide eyed. She looked at the ring edge then back at him. She took a step toward him.

He took a step back.

She stopped. Then offered a friendly fist bump.

He smirked and took it.

"Thank you," she said.

He nodded.

"You mind if we finish this?"

"Not at all. Need a minute?"

"Nope." She reentered a fighting stance.

He smiled and prepared to resume the battle.

They battled for the next few minutes, both giving everything they had. Just as much out of respect as it was out of the need to win.

On Koba's next punch, Zell dodged but grabbed her arm, wrapped himself around it, and threw Koba to the ground and applied pressure. Grunting and screaming in anger, Koba tried punching Zell off of her but, the harder she it, the stronger his grip became. She groaned and growled but refused to tap out. She couldn't, she wouldn't. She held on, bearing her teeth, and tried every which was to maneuver her body. She managed to get to a point where she was on her feet, while still in the hold, and tried attacking Zell again. Zell dodged her attacks but, instead of hitting back, he adjusted his submission. He moved his right leg, bending it, and locking it in place under Koba's chin and used one hand to grab her head and pull her into a choke hold. Chester taught him this; said it was known as a gogoplata, sometimes referenced as a Triangle Choke Hold. He never fully learned it but he was in a pinch and needed to do something. It seemed to be working now and that was all he needed.

After another minute, Koba felt her world start to go black and punches were getting slower and weaker. She fell down to a knee and soon dropped altogether but she kept swinging the free arm she had. After another a few seconds, she could feel herself fading out. She struggled to stay conscious but couldn't do it. She took too much punishment and was trapped in this hold too well. Seconds later, her body went limp.

Referee Strode checked her arm and tried talking to her. When she didn't respond, he called for the bell and tapped Zell's arm.

Zell let her go, immediately, and rolled away. He got to his feet, with a worried look in his eyes. "Is she okay?!"

The doctors came in the ring and started checking on her. The whole crowd waited to hear the decision.

After a minute of checking, Koba groaned and started to come to.

"Miss!" one of the doctors asked. "Miss! Do you know you name?!"

Koba moaned and opened her eyes. "Koba. Koba Graven."

"Do you know where you are?"

She exhaled. "I'm gonna guess on the mat because I lost."

"Miss Koba?"

"Esthar, you dolt. I'm in Esthar. At the Phoenix Rising Tournament."

"Can you stand up?"

"Well, not by myself, you idiot."

She slowly got to her feet with the help of the doctors and Zell. The crowd gave a standing ovation to the display of sportsmanship.

* * *

Quistis couldn't have been prouder of Zell. He wasn't celebrating that he won, he wanted to make sure Koba was fine. She kept remembering that's kind of person he's always been and now the world just saw what he was all about.

Rinoa clapped harder than anyone in the crowd and shouted, "HELL YEAH! THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!"

* * *

Strode went over to Kristal and gave the official decision.

Kristal took the microphone, "Ladies and gentleman, the winner of the match and advancing to the final round as the result of a submission knockout, THE PIT BULL! ZELL DINCHT!"

The crowd erupted into cheers and wild applause.

Koba was on one knee in her corner and shook her head. She slammed her palm down on the mat. She stood up and walked over to Zell, who was being checked on by Quistis in his corner. Both Zell and Quistis looked at her, nervously.

"You showed me a lot of respect today," Koba said over the crowd.

Zell nodded.

"Thank you." She gave him a bow of respect.

He did the same for her.

They both stood up and Koba pointed at Zell, "But next time? _You_ lose."

Zell smiled. "We'll have to hash that out."

"Yeah. But, like I said: next time." She offered her hand to him. "This time… you were the better fighter. Thank you."

He shook it. "Thank you, Koba."

She grabbed his wrist, brought him to the center of the ring, and lifted his arm high in the air, presenting him to the crowd.

* * *

As they listened to the announcers speak to each other about the outstanding fight they just witnessed, Squall sat back while Irvine and Selphie stared at the screen with their mouths hung open.

"Holy crap…" Irvine whispered.

"He and that chick fought down to wire," Selphie said impressed.

Squall stared at the screen, at the image of the smiling Zell. He smirked and scoffed.

"What?"

Squall sighed and leaned his head back, "We're never gonna hear the end of this."

"We're going, aren't we?" Irvine asked.

"Don't have a choice. Rinoa's right. Pack a bag, you two. And bring some knee pads. We have some groveling to do."

* * *

 **A/N: Well, ABOUT DAMN TIME, SQUALL! So, now, Squall and the others are headed toward Esthar. All roads are pointed toward the Finals. BUT WAIT! Who will be Zell's opponent? Well...  
**

 **Next Chapter: Respect Is Demanded**

 **Priz heads into battle with Shibata. Will Priz be able to back up all of his claims or will Shibata make Priz pay for his cocky attitude? Zell and Quistis get ringside seats for the fight that decides the Finals.  
**

 **Okay, now, seriously, go listen to "Iron" by Within Temptation if you didn't already. It's so cool!  
**

 **REVIEWS, PLEASE! Thank you and see you next time for T2 Angel presents "Fighting Spirit."**


	16. Chapter 16: Respect Is Demanded

**A/N: Alright, we are back! Also, Priz's entrance song "Forever" by Drake. To me, it matches his arrogance. Give it a listen, if you would like.  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Respect Is Demanded**

After being checked on by the doctor, Zell sat back in his locker room, smiling and proud. He exhaled and his ribs were killing him but the fight was won.

Quistis walked over and sat next to him. She took hold of his hand. "I am so proud of you."

He smiled back at her. "You sure?"

"So very proud." She shook her head, "I can't…" She giggled, "I can't even pick which moment made me the most proud."

He chuckled. "Just glad I could have an honest fight with her. No bull, ya know? She's a great opponent."

"Yeah, she is. She put you to the test."

"Glad she did."

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Zell said.

The door opened and Kristal walked in.

"Kristal?" Quistis asked.

"Hey, hey!" Kristal greeted.

"Are you supposed to be here?" Quistis smiled, slyly.

"No but I couldn't help it!" She hopped up and down, "That was fight was soooooo awesome! That was one of the best fights I've ever seen in my life!"

Zell chuckled, "Thanks, Kristal."

"So, we have a few minutes before the main event of the night. Did you guys wanna come see it again?"

Zell looked at Quistis, who looked back at him.

Quistis shrugged, "I'm in, if you want."

He chuckled. "I can't help it. I gotta know who I'm facing."

Kristal waved at them, enthusiastically. "Come on. It's gonna be great!"

Quistis smiled. "Well, I do wanna see Priz get his ass kicked. Let's do it!"

Zell stared at her and slowly smiled. "Did you just say 'ass kicked'?"

Quistis gasped and covered her mouth. "Oh, Hyne. I did."

Zell stood up, "I'm rubbing off on ya, Quisty."

Quistis groaned, "I have a filthy mouth, now."

"Looks good on ya."

"Oh, shut up!"

* * *

Zell and Quistis walked into the ringside area as the crew was setting up for the main event of Shibata and Priz. They saw Rinoa sitting nearby and made a quick detour to go chat with her. They came to the guardrail and Rinoa ran up and hugged Zell.

"That was badass, Zell!" Rinoa said. "Congrats!"

"Thanks, Rin," Zell smiled.

"Now you gotta find out who you're defeating in the finals."

"Again, too soon to tell that."

"Says you."

"Who do you think has the best chance?" Quistis asked her.

"I'm a Shibata girl," Rinoa smiled. "All my money is on him."

Quistis rolled her eyes, "Of course."

"But that's only until the Finals." Rinoa looked at Zell, "Then all my money's on you."

Zell took a deep breath, "If you're right and it's Shibata, keep the receipt."

"Won't need it."

Quistis looked and saw Kristal motion toward her that they were about to begin. She nodded and turned back to Zell and Rinoa, "Looks it's about time to find out."

Zell nodded. He looked at Rinoa, "See you after?"

"Totally," Rinoa smiled.

Zell and Quistis sat in their chairs while Kristal got in the ring to prepare for the last match of the semi-Finals. After the initial introduction, the music for Priz began.

It started with a single air horn.

" _It may not mean nothing to y'all, But understand nothing was done for me…_ "

Priz appeared at the top of the entrance ramp, along with his team and two random women hanging off of his arm.

Zell rolled eyes, ' _Gimme a little bit of a break, dude._ '

Priz walked around the ring but stopped to stare at Zell. He sneered at him and continued his lap around the ring.

"I really hate that guy," Quistis said.

"Feelings mutual."

Priz entered the ring and showboated for the crowd, going as far as shadow boxing.

After a few minutes, the lights went down and "Room of Angel" began to play. Shibata and his crew appeared at the top of the stage. As usual, there was no elaborate display to him, no showboating; just the calm demeanor of a warrior. Soon, he was in the ring, in his corner with his arms folded.

Kristal took the center of the ring. "The following match is the final match of the Semi-Finals with the winner going on to face, the 'Pit Bull,' Zell Dincht for the Phoenix Rising Championship."

The crowd clapped and cheered.

"First, from Dollet and fighting out Deling City, this is PRRRRIIIIIZ VAILIANT!"

Priz waved to the crowd, kissed both of the ladies he walked in the ring, and stared arrogance at Shibata, who was unfazed.

"And his opponent! From Galbadia! The Champ! HIIIIIROSHIII SHIIBATAAA!"

Raze Hattori called them forth and Kristal put the microphone to his mouth. "Gentleman, you know the rules. Let's have a clean fight. Alright?"

Both men nodded.

"Touch gloves."

Shibata held his fists out but Priz slammed his fists down on top of Shibata's hands knocking them down. Shibata, slowly, looked up at Priz while the crowd either booed or became aghast at the audacity of Priz.

"Oh, he's gonna pay for that," Zell said.

"Severely," Quistis mused.

Kristal got out of the ring and sat back next to them, "So, scale of one to ten, how screwed is Priz?"

Zell and Quistis looked at each other then back at Kristal and answered, simultaneously, "Ten."

Hattori raised his hand for the bell. It chimed twice and the match began.

Priz rolled his neck and brought his fists up. Shibata rolled his shoulder and they started to circle each other. After a few seconds, Priz began by throwing a two-punch combination, which Shibata easily avoided. Priz let out a chuckle while Shibata remained stoic.

"Priz is playing with fire," Kristal said.

"And he's gonna get burned in the worse way," Zell said.

Shibata moved closer and moved for a high roundhouse kick but Priz avoided it and tried to come back with a right hook but Shibata dodged it. Shibata found an opening and gave Priz a hard, opened handed slap.

Priz backed off, seething as he pressed his hand to his cheek. He gritted his teeth and glared at the champ. "You think you're gonna humiliate me, old man!?"

Shibata kept his stoic face as he prepared for the next attack.

"You won't! I'm gonna kill ya!" Priz charged at Shibata.

They entered a furious exchange of punches and kicks with Shibata focusing his efforts on Priz's chest and head while Priz aimed for any body part that looked to be open but attempted to aim for Shibata's head more often than not. The fight continued, furiously, until Priz caught Shibata with a punch across the jaw, which brought a pause to the action. Priz gave him a straight boot to the side of the head that caused Shibata to stumble and trip out of the ring.

Shibata shook his head to get his bearings back but didn't get a chance to recover as Priz chased after him and clubbed Shibata across the back with his arm. Shibata tried kicking him back but Priz moved out of the way and followed up with another punch. Shibata stumbled away and Priz followed right after him. Priz kept after Shibata and, when the champ turned around, Priz punched him in the face again. They were by Kristal and the announce table and Shibata managed to catch himself before falling against Kristal. Priz, however, shoved Shibata from behind, causing him to almost fall into Kristal and she had barely enough time to move out of the way and Shibata hit the ground.

"HEY! WATCH IT, LOUD MOUTH!"

Priz turned, looked at her, and spit at her. The lob landed on her shirt and she stared in complete disbelief. Priz showed no remorse for his action and continued after Shibata.

Zell started to get up but Quistis stopped him, grabbing his arm.

"No, Zell, no!" Quistis said.

He knew she was right but he wanted Priz's head. Now.

Quistis held on to his arm and rubbed, "Zell, please. You can't."

Zell looked at her and slowly nodded his head. He looked back at the announcer. "Kristal!"

She turned around.

"Are you okay?"

"Uh… yeah, yeah." She walked over to them. "That's… no one's ever done that to me before."

Shibata turned around elbowed Priz in the side of the head. Shibata grabbed Priz by the head and threw him into the guardrail then back against the ring. Shibata punched Priz in side of the head, causing him to stumble back in the ring. Shibata took a breath and climbed back in the ring as well. Just as Shibata was getting in, Priz stomped down on Shibata's head, causing to bounce against the ring.

"Oh, my God!" Quistis covered her mouth.

It took all of Zell's willpower to fly in the ring and beat all of the crap out of Priz right now.

Shibata shook his head, working past the pain. Priz grabbed Shibata by the arm and forced him to stand up then punched him in the face, repeatedly. Shibata blocked one of the punches and headbutted Priz in the face, driving him back. Priz grabbed his forehead, trying to let the wave of pain pass through him. He didn't see Shibata charge at him and clothesline him, a maneuver that sent Priz to the ground. Shibata leaned against the turnbuckle and he began seething. He slowly turned around and saw Priz start to get up.

With a scream, Shibata ran at him, jumped, and brought of his knees up and drove him into Priz's face and chest. Priz flew into the other turnbuckle, sitting in the corner, then Shibata ran and dove, driving his elbow in Priz's jaw. Shibata rolled away and took a few breaths as he prepared for another charge. Priz started to get up and Shibata did as well. They charged at each other and battled it out once again. Priz's elbow caught Shibata just above the right eyebrow, causing blood to flow down.

"Not good," Zell whispered.

"Impeded vision," Quistis whispered.

"And it could slow him down."

Shibata wiped away the initial blood that flowed down but he knew it was only a temporary fix. Priz ran up and punched him across the face, aiming for the open wound. Shibata managed to block a second punch and kicked Priz in the side. Shibata took a step back and performed a thrust kick that caught Priz right in the nose, causing him to stumble back and lean against the ropes.

Priz pressed his hand to his nose. He looked at his hand and saw blood covering his glove. It was broken. He started shaking with rage and looked at champ. "You son of a…" He rushed over at Shibata and punched him over and over again, anywhere he could. "Do you know who I am?! DO YOU?! I'm the Alpha around here! You're done here!" He punched Shibata one more time and the champ fell on his stomach. "Now, take a hint and STAY DOWN!" He walked away, going to his corner. "Bastard."

The crowd began booing and hurling insults at Priz over his conduct.

"WHAT?!" Priz shouted at the crowd. "You don't like that! He's a fool!" He started walking around the ring. "THIS IS MY TIME! I RULE HERE!" He stopped and looked at Zell. "I RULE! DO YOU HEAR ME?! I RULE HERE!"

Zell just stared at him in rage and didn't say anything.

"That's right! SIT THERE! DON'T DO ANYTHING, YOU COWARD!"

Slowly and methodically, Zell stood up.

Quistis jumped to her feet and grabbed him. "Zell, NO!"

Kristal got up, as well, and helped grab Zell. "No, Zell. Not now."

Zell kept staring until he saw that Shibata was still conscious and was starting to get to his feet. He smiled. He looked back up at Priz. "Hey, Mr. I-Rule?" He pointed at Shibata, "You might wanna stay focused and win _this_ fight before you start making threats against me."

Priz turned around and saw that Shibata was standing, leaning against the corner turnbuckle. He walked over and stopped in front of the champ.

"Just lay down and die, old man," Priz ordered him.

Shibata looked up at him. He let out a few breaths and performed a come-on motion with his hands.

Priz gritted his teeth and charged at Shibata, who met him with an elbow right as he was close, catching him in the right eye.

"Huh," Zell said.

"What?"

"Eye for an eye."

Shibata punched Priz across the face, over and over again. Priz dodged one punch and punched Shibata in the ribs. Shibata followed up with a kick that caught Priz across the lip, splitting it open and causing him to bleed more.

Priz growled. "YOU STUPID OLD MAN! JUST DIE ALREADY! JUST DIE!" He ran at Shibata punched him across the face. He also gave Shibata an uppercut square in the gut, doubling him over. "Just retire like that old bitch, Saners!"

Shibata stayed bent over for a few seconds before he slowly stood up straight.

From his position, Zell could see Shibata's eyes and saw the rage that he kept pushed down had risen all the way to the top. "Uh-oh," he whispered.

Shibata slapped Priz with his right hand. Then with his left. Then with his right. He slapped him again and again, alternating hands each time. Shibata's slaps came at an alarming speed. Priz tried backing up and covering his face to block the attacks but Shibata's attacks came more furiously and he slapped him from all angles. When Priz was backed up into a corner, Shibata grabbed Priz's head, forced him to bend down, and started kneeing him in the forehead.

Priz felt himself almost slip into unconscious after one of the strikes. He blocked one knee and pushed Shibata away, then came out of the corner swinging but he was missing every single punch. Priz swung his fist once more but Shibata dodged, grabbed his arm, and threw Priz over his shoulder.

Shibata mounted on top of Priz and elbowed Priz over and over again in the face. Priz tried to mount a defense but it wasn't helping at all. He couldn't get a hit in at all and he was doing a horrible job of defending himself. After a few more hits, he didn't even realize he was unconscious. Shibata didn't notice either. And he hardly cared. He kept the assault going until Hattori had to stop the fight. Hattori threw himself against Shibata to force him off before he killed Priz then signaled for the bell, ending the match.

While Hattori held his hand back to keep Shibata at bay, he checked to make sure Priz was still alive. Shibata stalked around Priz, despite his hard fought battle, he still looked ready for more, snarling like a mad man.

The doctors came in and checked on Priz and found that he was still alive but decided to roll him out on a gurney. They slid him out of the ring while Hattori walked over to Kristal to give her the official ruling.

After conversing with him, Kristal turned her microphone on. "Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this bout as a result of a knockout and advancing to the Finals, Hiroshi Shibata."

There was a lot of applause and cheers in the crowd but there were quite a few shocked faces as well.

"Damn," Zell whispered.

"Dear Hyne," Quistis whispered. She kept staring at the unconscious, half-dead Priz then looked at her friend. "Zell…"

"Yeah, Quistis." He stared at Shibata as he left the ring. "This is gonna be a rough one."

Despite the fact that Priz had that coming for some time, Quistis couldn't help but be worried. Shibata took all of that punishment and came back, seemingly, stronger. She reached over and placed her hand on top of Zell's.

* * *

 **A/N: Wow. Well, we can't say that Priz didn't deserve that. He really did. But he is clearly done and now we have seen Shibata's power.**

 **Alright. The Finals are set. It will be Zell Dincht VS. Hiroshi Shibata. BUT! Before we are not there yet! Just wait until you see what comes next.**

 **Next Chapter: Countdown to the Finals**

 **Zell, Quistis, and Rinoa meet with Kristal, Yreed, and Shibata for dinner as the clock ticks down to the Finals. Meanwhile, Rinoa has a talk with Quistis and Zell has a very interesting encounter with Koba.**

 **Trust me: you won't want to miss this! See you next time!**


	17. Chapter 17: Countdown to the Finals

**A/N: I am so sorry for being absent, guys. There have been a lot of stuff going on in my personal life. But, no, I have not abandoned this story and we are getting close to the end. Stick with me. I'm still here and still working.**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Countdown to the Finals**

That night, a few hours after Shibata's victory, Zell hit the heavy bag in the gym of the hotel while Quistis and Rinoa sat nearby. The gym was closed off for Zell, exclusively, so no one could enter but who he allowed. Quistis had her hands clasped over her mouth while Rinoa had her hands placed behind her head. None of them hadn't really spoken since the end of the semi-finals, even after they had dinner.

Zell hit the bag a full more times and stopped when he saw Quistis's mood. "Talk to me, Quis."

She sighed. "Shibata. He's got a ton of power."

"Tell me about it."

"It's just gonna be a rough fight for you, that's all."

He paused. "I've been there. Just gotta try harder."

She smiled then shrugged, "Yeah. I guess I'm… worrying too much."

"I can't say that I blame her, Zell," Rinoa said. "I love Shibata but that fight was brutal, even for him."

"Of course, I don't blame her," Zell said. "Shibata's strong as hell. All those attacks. I have to be on the lookout for all of that."

"Just see if you can keep him from getting angry," Rinoa smiled.

"Got it. Any other advice?"

"Going the distance," Quistis said. "That's the key. If you can outlast him, you can beat him."

"Any idea on how to do that?"

"None whatsoever."

"You could try outrunning him the whole fight," Rinoa said.

Quistis stared at her, silently.

Rinoa shrugged, "It was just an idea."

"Rin, you're not helping!"

Zell chuckled.

Quistis groaned. "One way or the other, Zell, the one thing you have to do is just do the same thing that brought you here. Keep fighting and don't give up. That's your advantage."

Zell stopped working and looked at her. "You got it, coach."

* * *

The next day consisted of a lot of press meetings for Zell and Shibata. They conducted them separately through various media outlets. The amount of respect being shown by both competitors was the talk of the Tournament along with everyone predicting how brutal the fight would be.

After all of the press matters, Zell, Quistis, and Rinoa were invited to attend a dinner with Gelman Yreed. Zell and Quistis went back to their hotel and got dressed with Rinoa going to meet them back there in a little while.

After getting dressed, Zell stepped out of his room to go check on Quistis. As he was about to approach her door, it opened and Zell felt all of his air and words stolen from him in an instant.

She was wearing a green, shimmering dress and golden bracelets. She also had on the birthday gift that he got her, the necklace.

Zell was amazed. It seemed like her birthday was so long ago.

Quistis smiled. "Do I… look okay?"

Zell shook his head. "Quistis. You look amazing."

She blushed. "Thank you, Zell." She took notice of his suit. "Wow. Uh… so do you."

"I, uh… didn't know you had the necklace."

"Oh! I only wear for… special occasions. I don't want anything to happen to it." She touched it. "It… means a lot to me."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." She looked at him, getting lost staring into his eyes. "Thank you again."

"Anytime," he breathed out, staring back at her.

Rinoa walked up, "Hey, guys! I - whoa!" She saw the look in both of their eyes. "Do I need to come back?"

"Uh, no, no!" Quistis said, getting her composure.

"Yeah, uh, we need to, uh…" Zell rubbed the back of his bed. "…get going."

"Guys, I'm sorry," Rinoa said. She exhaled. "I tend to ruin stuff."

Quistis smiled. "Stop being silly. You didn't ruin anything, Rin. After all, you're here with us now. So, come on. Let's go." She walked off toward the elevator.

Rinoa looked at Zell, "Hey…"

Zell smiled. "Stop worrying. She's right. You didn't and you haven't ruined anything. So, don't sweat it. Let's go to do dinner." He walked off after Quistis.

Rinoa sighed. Of course they thought they weren't being interrupted but Rinoa knew better. She was just hoping some time, before all was said and done, her friends realized what they truly meant to each other.

* * *

Gelman sent a limousine for Zell, Quistis, and Rinoa and it headed straight for the Golden Goddess restaurant, a five star establishment. No one going inside had on anything less than the finest evening wear.

"I feel… _so_ underdressed!" Zell said.

"You're in a suit!" Rinoa said.

"Yeah! Like a _sad_ one compared to what I'm seeing!"

"You're being stupid!"

"You two go in! Tell Mr. Yreed I got sick!"

Rinoa grabbed him by the best lapels of his jacket and pulled him closer, "Get a grip on yourself, dude! It's just dinner!"

Quistis shrugged, "You look fine to me, Zell. And… don't you wanna go in? With me?"

Zell and Rinoa looked over at her and Zell started to blush. Rinoa smiled and let him go.

"Uh…" Zell swallowed. "Absolutely."

Quistis smiled at him.

The driver of the limo parked it, got out, and opened the door to let trio out. As they headed for the restaurant door, they took notice of the people stopping, staring, and whispering about them. A few people even snapping pictures with their camera phones. They walked into the restaurant and the maître d' came up to them.

"Mr. Dincht," he said. He extended his hand, "A pleasure, sir."

Zell looked, surprised, but shook his hand, "Uh, thanks! How are you?"

"Very well, sir. Thank you. Mr. Yreed and the others are expecting you."

"Thanks. Uh, quick question and, no offense, how'd you know my name?"

The maître d' chuckled. "I doubt there's anyone in Esthar who doesn't know you, sir."

Zell blushed and looked at Quistis. "Is that true?"

Quistis smiled.

"Oh, boy."

"Isn't being famous awesome?!" Rinoa asked.

"Not when everyone knows who you are!"

Rinoa rolled her eyes, "What do you think 'being famous' means?"

"Well… I mean… it's not like I'm used to it!"

"Zell, the entire circuit knows who are," Quistis reminded.

"That's like 200 people!"

"Over 5000, easy," Rinoa said.

Zell stopped and looked at her. "Wait, for real?"

"Yeah!"

Zell was shocked. "Whoa."

They walked further into the restaurant, being led toward a private room in the back. When they arrived, they found Kristal, Gelman Yreed, and Shibata, all dressed in the finest attire.

Gelman stood up, causing the rest to do the same. "Mr. Dincht, Ms. Trepe, Ms. Heartilly. I'm glad you all could make it."

"Thanks for having us," Zell smiled.

"Well, then, why don't we all sit down and eat?"

They went about dinner as pleasant as possible. Rinoa and Kristal were making small talk with Quistis chiming in every now and then. Zell and Gelman spoke ever so often and Shibata, for the most part, kept to himself. Zell, Quistis, and Rinoa couldn't help but be reminded of Squall by Shibata's mannerisms, only Shibata was more pleasant to be around compared to Squall's early days.

Finishing his meal, Gelman wiped his mouth. "Now, that we all have had our fill, I believe it's important that we talk. About the reason we're all here. The reason for the Tournament."

Everyone gave Gelman their full attention.

Gelman looked at Zell and Shibata. "The reason I wanted to organize this tournament was to show the world that competition, _honest_ competition, can bring people together."

"By people beating each other senseless," Zell joked.

Shibata smiled at that.

Gelman chuckled. "Perhaps." He thought about it. "But it's more than that. Humans fight. That's a fact. It's not even always the actual conflict but it's about proving you're better than someone. Even yourself."

Zell understood that better than he could admit.

"Competitive fighting has been in my life since I was born. It's the one thing that can get people together because it's watching warriors prove their prowess and fortitude against one another. With the world different like it is now since Esthar rejoined it and the Sorceress from a couple of years ago being defeated, the world needs something to come together and bond over. Not go to war about all over again."

Zell nodded, "I get it. You wanted the Tournament to say, 'Hey, world. Those past few years were crazy, right? But, check this out, even with all that craziness, there are still people who still do whatever they can to rise up and keep fighting. Even when it hurts.'"

Gelman smiled. "Mr. Dincht, that's the most perfect way to put it."

"Well done, Zell," Shibata smiled at him.

Gelman looked back and forth between the finalists. "You two are what this Tournament was about from the beginning. Rather, what you stand for." He looked at Shibata, "For all of my time promoting, no one has brought the wars to the fights like you have." He looked at Zell, "And I have _never_ seen a newcomer with a fire like yours."

Zell and Shibata smiled and looked at each other.

"And see? That! Right there!"

They looked back at him.

Gelman exhaled. "You two have such fighting spirit! You're both here, civil and respectful, but you're ready for the battle!"

"It's going to be an honor to face the young man, Gelman," Shibata said. He looked back at Zell. "He's proven himself from the moment he got here."

"And I'm still a little star struck that I'm taking on the champ," Zell said. He looked at Shibata. "Not that it's gonna stop me."

"It better not. I want a good fight."

"You're gonna get one."

"I just wanted a chance to sit with both of you," Gelman said. "The Finals are the day after tomorrow. You both can't imagine how excited I am for this."

"I think we all are, Mr. Yreed," Kristal said.

"Too true," Rinoa added.

"Looks like we got ourselves a finals to head for," Zell said.

"We do indeed," Shibata said. He stood up and extended hand to Zell. "Mr. Dincht."

Zell stood up and shook Shibata's hand. "Mr. Shibata."

"I didn't come all this way to lose. No matter how highly I think of you."

"I understand. The same goes for me."

"See you in the ring."

"You got it."

"And may the best man win."

* * *

An hour later, Zell, Quistis, and Rinoa were back in the gym with the girls sitting and watching Zell as attacked the heavy bag.

"So, that was fun!" Rinoa said.

"Went better than I thought it would," Zell said. "But damn Shibata is intense!"

"He didn't even do anything!"

"I know, right?!"

Rinoa giggled. "Well, you do have a point. But, at least, he's nice to you."

Zell chuckled. "Yeah. That's because we're not fighting yet. I saw it in his eyes. He's gonna give me everything he has at the Finals."

"So? That's what you came here for. Give it right back."

"Here's hoping it'll be enough."

Quistis looked up at Zell then looked away. She had a worried look in her eyes but she didn't want him to see it. More to the point, he didn't want her to ask what was wrong because she knew she'd have to answer.

Rinoa, however, caught her brief glance and the worry in her eyes. She was about to ask what was wrong but then stopped herself. Instead, she looked Zell. "Hey, Zell?"

He looked over, "What's up?"

"Me and Quisty need to go talk."

Quistis looked up surprised. "We do?"

"We do."

Zell stopped hitting the heavy bag. "Everything okay?"

Rinoa smiled. "Oh, yeah. Just some girl talk. Unless you wanna hear."

Zell chuckled, "No, thank you! Don't wanna hear something no guy is supposed to. Have fun!"

"Goody," Rinoa grabbed Quistis's wrist. "Come on, Quis."

Quistis looked at her confused, "Uh, okay." She looked over at Zell, "One more hour of training, Zell. Then get some rest."

"Oh, come on!"

"You still have a day tomorrow of press and the like. You can work out more afterward. Tonight, one hour."

Zell stared at her then smiled. "Alright, alright, coach. One hour."

Quistis smiled at him. "Thank you."

Rinoa stood up, "See you later, Zell."

"Later," he waved.

"Bye, Zell," Quistis said.

He smiled at her and waved again.

* * *

Rinoa led Quistis out of the gym, to the elevators, and back to Quistis's room.

Once they were inside, Quistis folded her arms and looked at Rinoa, "Alright. What is this about?"

"Don't act like you don't know."

Quistis rolled her eyes and groaned, "We're _not_ talking about this."

"Like hell, we're not," Rinoa replied, immediately.

"Rinoa!"

"Uh-uh! You've skated past this for weeks! Now, you're worried sick about the Finals, I can tell! You're not talking to him and I'm tired of it! You need to have this out!"

"There's nothing to talk about! And he's got the Finals to focus on!"

"Nothing to talk about? Are you serious?"

Quistis sighed.

"Quistis. Of all the people in the world, you have to realize how useless it is to not talk about things bugging people."

"I can't believe you're using the Squall thing against me."

"First off, I never would've known if you hadn't come up to me and said, 'we need to talk.' We didn't know each other that well yet, I thought you were gonna kick my ass over Squall."

"I wasn't gonna do that."

"Well, yeah!" Rinoa said. "I know that now! But that's my point: something was bugging you and you talked to me about it before it became a huge thing. That made us close. I'm just saying you need to do the same here."

Quistis considered what Rinoa was saying. There was a lot of truth in it but there was so much difference when it came to talking to Zell. She sat down on her bed. "Can I be honest with you, Rin?"

"It's why I'm here."

"I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"Shibata. The Finals."

"For real?"

"Yeah. If Zell loses… I think he can handle that but… after Shibata did to Priz, I…"

"You think that's gonna happen to Zell."

"It's a thought."

"Then tell him you're worried."

"But doesn't that mean I don't believe in him? Or, at the very least, don't you think he'll see it that way? He's had enough of that as it is. That's all of this started. So… what happens if he thinks my worrying is because I don't believe he can win?"

Rinoa stopped. "Oh. Wow. I, uh… Hyne, I hadn't thought of that."

"I can't tell him I'm worried, Rin. It could shatter him."

Rinoa sighed and sat next to her. "Alright. That's fair. I'll let you have that."

"Thanks."

"But, that aside, sooner or later, you need to talk about the feelings you clearly have for him. It's for both of you. Not just him or you."

Quistis nodded.

Rinoa stood up and looked at her. "I love you both, Q. I hope you always know that. I just want you to be happy. I want you _both_ to be happy."

Quistis smiled and looked at her. "'Q'?"

Rinoa smiled. "I was in the moment."

"I like it."

"Good." Rinoa stood up. "You get some rest. Gonna be a long next couple of days."

Quistis stood up. "Tell me about it." She slowly put her arms Rinoa and pulled her into a hug.

Rinoa was surprised but smiled and hugged her back.

"I'm really glad you came out here," Quistis whispered.

"Me, too," Rinoa said.

* * *

Just under an hour later, Quistis was lying in bed where she had been trying, unsuccessfully, to drift off to sleep. She realized that she wasn't happening and decided to go find Zell. She knocked on his door and, when she didn't get answer, realized that he was probably still in the gym. She headed for the elevator to go in search for him.

* * *

Zell walked out of the gym and headed toward the elevator. He hit the button for elevator and waited for one to come down.

"Hey!"

Zell looked around and saw Koba walking toward him.

He smiled. "Koba! You're okay!"

"I'm not dead," she said as she stopped in front of him. "That's something, I guess."

He chuckled. "I'm relieved. I thought I really messed you up."

"You did!"

He jerked his neck back.

"And… thank you for it."

"Huh?"

She exhaled and folded her arms. "You fought me, honestly. You didn't take me for granted, not even for a second. Guys like you. They don't come along all the time."

He scoffed. "Please! I'm a dime dozen!" He smiled. "A dozen and a half on Sundays."

She laughed. "No, Zell. You're not. You're a real man. A real warrior. You belong in that ring. And, to tell you the truth, you're easily one of the most amazing men I've ever come across."

"I really appreciate that."

"You're also pretty damn sexy, when I stop to get a look at you."

He blinked in surprise. "Oh! Wow! Um, whoa! Wow! Uh… thanks, Koba. I, um… I really appreciate that. I mean, ya know, right back at ya."

She exhaled. "So… I guess what I'm trying to say is…" Suddenly, she rushed forward and pressed her lips to Zell's, wrapping her arms around his neck.

His eyes went wide as he was completely caught off guard.

She broke the kiss. "Thanks."

He stood dumbfounded. "Uh… no-no problem."

She moved her arms. "See you around, pit bull." She walked away.

Zell watched her leave then rubbed his face, "Oh, what the hell?" He sighed and turned around.

And stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Quistis standing at an open elevator door. She had her hand propped up against the wall to keep herself steady.

He stood opened mouth, "Q… Quis…"

She opened her mouth but couldn't respond right away. She turned got back in the elevator and hit a button. She didn't even know which one she hit.

"Quis! Quistis, hold on!" He rushed at the elevator.

She pressed the button harder.

"Quistis! Wait a sec!" He put his hands on the elevator doors to keep them from closing, "Let me explain!"

"No, no," Quistis replied. "You… you don't owe me any kind of explanation. What just happened… happened. You don't have to explain anything."

"Yeah, I do! Quis, I…"

"You don't, Zell!" she shouted, slightly. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened her eyes back up. "You don't owe me anything, Zell." She sighed. "I just…" She tried to move his arms.

He wouldn't budge. "Quistis."

She wouldn't look at him.

"Please. I… I don't want you to think…"

"It's fine, Zell." She still couldn't look at him. "Please."

He moved his hands out of the way, allowing the elevator doors to close.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh, dear.**

 **So, that happened.**

 **Next Chapter: True Heart**

 **Zell and Quistis deal with the fallout of the Koba kiss while the road continues toward the Finals.**

 **REVIEWS PLEASE! See you soon!**


	18. Chapter 18: True Heart

**A/N: I'm sorry, everyone! It's been a SUPER emotional time with me lately. Like, you wouldn't believe! But, no, I have not abandoned this story and we are almost to the end!**

 **Now! It's time to deal with the Koba Fallout. Huh. That title might've been better. Oh, well! We're sticking with "True Heart."**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 18: True Heart**

The next day, Zell and Quistis barely saw each other. Zell knocked on her door in the morning for fifteen minutes with no answer. He gave up and went for a run. Quistis just exhaled as she leaned against the door. She felt so guilty for not talking to him but she couldn't stop the feeling of jealousy that over took her.

They saw each other that evening as they went to a final press conference between Zell and Shibata. They rode together in the limousine but didn't say word. Zell kept looking at her trying to find some words to say but nothing was coming to mind. Quistis's feeling of guilt was increasing with every moment they didn't speak. She knew he didn't do anything wrong but she was hurt and she couldn't get past it.

The press conference was extremely subdued compared to the previous one. As before, Zell's personality endeared him to the people as well as his respect and Shibata gave Zell the same respect he was being showed. Despite the calm nature of the two, everyone could feel it: the finals were going to be a war.

Once the press conference was done, Quistis, hurriedly, made it for the hallway where she and Zell came from. Zell couldn't follow right away as he had to take pictures with Shibata and individual talks some of the press wanted to have with him.

Quistis walked into the hallway and exhaled. She looked up and saw Koba walking toward her. They stared at each other for a long time before speaking.

"Quistis, right?" Koba asked.

Quistis got a hold of herself, not wanting to fly off of the handle. "Yes. Good to meet you, formally, Koba."

Koba looked her over. "You don't have to put on an act. I can tell that you have some kind of problem with me."

"How…"

"Your body's stiff. Muscles, tense. You want to hit me. You're pissed at me about something."

Quistis sighed. "It's not with you. Exactly. It's a lot of things."

"If it's about the fight I gave Zell, I was just trying to win." Koba thought about it. "But since he beat me, I'm gonna guess this is about what happened after the fight. Which means, you saw me kiss him."

Quistis looked away from her, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Koba folded her arms, "You sure? Because that's only thing I can possibly think of that could make you want to hit me."

Quistis looked at her.

"I'm a fighter. I'm supposed to be able to read people."

"Well, congratulations to you," Quistis said with an edge to her voice.

Koba sighed. "Look, lady, I don't want trouble. I didn't think you and Zell were…"

"Were not!"

"Really? Does he know that? A better a question: do _you_ know that?"

Quistis was about to respond when Zell happened on to them both. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the ladies staring at him.

Quistis sighed. "Gotta go."

"Quistis!" Zell said.

She walked around him and hurried down the hall.

Zell threw his hands up, listless, before letting them drop as he tried to figure out what to do next. He rubbed the back of his head and exhaled.

"Boy, she's tough," Koba said.

Zell turned to Koba.

"Didn't even have to fight her for me to be intimidated. And I don't get intimidated. Usually, everybody's are scared of me. Her?" She shook her head. "Well… I'm just glad she's not in the Tournament."

"Uh… sorry about that," Zell said.

"Don't be. This is on me, anyway. But, are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Are you?"

She shrugged. "Still got some aches. But other than that I'm fine."

"Okay." He took a deep breath, "Listen, Koba, um… about last night, I…"

"Don't. You don't have to say anything. I know."

"I just… I don't want to hurt you."

"Punches spoke to the contrary."

He chuckled. "Yeah. Sorry. I wanted to win."

"I'm kidding, Zell."

"Oh, cool."

"Anyway, I came to talk to you, to say sorry."

"What for?"

"The kiss."

"Okay, wait…"

"Zell, I shouldn't have done it. I was just… showing my appreciation, I guess. Besides, you're hot. I don't regret actually kissing you. Just any trouble it caused."

"It didn't cause any trouble."

Koba raised an eyebrow. "Really? Then why did Quistis look ready to take me down harder than you did?"

He looked around, uncomfortably.

"Are you trying to convince me it wasn't trouble or you? I know I fight like a guy but I'm a woman, Zell."

He chuckled.

"You really care about her, huh?"

He shrugged. "Yeah."

She nodded and walked up to him. "I think you're cute, awesome, and have some amazing moves. It's why I'm so damned attracted to you. But I think she beats me out in your mind."

He stared at her for a while. "Koba, I do think you're awesome. You're one of the most badass and strongest people I've ever met."

"Don't you forget it."

"But, as awesome as you are…"

"I can't compare to someone who's been there for you since day one." She smiled. "And, she is pretty cute."

He smiled. "Yeah, she really is."

"Want my advice?"

"Sure thing."

"Go get her. And beat Shibata."

He put on a cocky smirk. "Me? Beat the champ? No problem." He became sullen. "Get her? That's… a little tougher."

"Then fight _harder_." She shrugged, "Or cheat."

He laughed. He looked at her, "Thanks, Koba."

She nodded. She walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek.

He looked at her, surprised.

She shrugged, "One for the road. Good luck, tomorrow. I can tell you're gonna need it."

"You ain't kiddin'."

* * *

Quistis walked into her hotel room and began to pace, her mind obsessing on this whole situation. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't put it out of her head. She knew that Zell deserved this; all the adulation, the fanfare, even the legion of women who would line up to worship the ground he walked on. That was the part she hated the most. Then, there was Koba; strong and beautiful Koba. She did the one thing that Quistis had been debating doing for months. She just went right ahead and did it. The more Quistis thought about it, the angrier it made her.

"She… kissed him!" Quistis placed her hands on her hips and started breathing in heaves. "Kissed him! Then tries to talk to me! How dare that little…"

A knock came to the door.

"Who is it?" she asked, harshly.

"Q?" her best friend's voice came from the other side. "It's Rin."

Quistis threw the door open, grabbed Rinoa's arm, and pulled her in. With force.

"Eep!" Rinoa yelped as Quistis yanked her into the room and threw the door closed.

"Whoa!" Rinoa stumbled, managing to keep herself vertical. "What a rush."

"What are you doing here?" Quistis asked, anger still radiating in her voice.

A tone that left Rinoa confused. "I came to see how you two were doing with the Finals being tomorrow. I-I didn't see Zell yet but… you guys barely looked at each other at the press conference. What's wrong? Why are you so mad?"

"Koba!" Quistis growled, as she paced again. "That's what's wrong! Little hussy! Who does she think she is?!"

Rinoa stood with her mouth agape. "Did you just use the word 'hussy'?"

"I call a whip a whip!"

"What'd she do that's got you so mad?"

"She kissed him!"

Rinoa's eyes went wide, "Huh?! WHAT?! Who? Zell?!"

"Yes!"

Rinoa's mouth fell open as struggled to come to terms with that. "Oh, hell, no! Let's go kick her ass!"

"Don't tempt me!" Quistis snarled, "Has the nerve, the GALL to kiss my Zell!"

At that sentence, Rinoa's angered expression turned to a stunned one. "What?"

"She kissed Zell! I can't believe her! Who does she even think she is?! Putting her lips on him like that! She had no damn right! What? Just because she's a fighter?! Just because Zell beat her?! Does she think he's cute? Sexy?! Of course he's cute and sexy but not for her to go kissing because she feels like it! She doesn't know him anywhere near as well as I do! Not even close! He's my man! That's my Zell! Not hers! She had no right to put her lips or any other part of her body on him!" She started seething, "That little… HUSSY!"

Rinoa's stunned expression slowly turned into one of utter happiness, complete with a full blown smile. "This is the greatest thing I've ever seen!"

Quistis stopped and looked at her."What are you talking about?"

"You have it _so_ bad for Zell!"

Quistis rolled her eyes, "I do not! Rinoa, we're not doing this again!"

"Like hell, we're not! Not when all of the evidence is right here!"

Quistis groaned.

"You're mad that another girl kissed him!"

Quistis didn't want to believe that. ' _It couldn't be that,_ ' she tried to convince herself. "No… I'm… mad because… she… she got in his personal space. She had no right to put any part of herself on him!"

Rinoa stared at her in amazement, "Oh… my… god! You're jealous!"

"I am not!"

"Are to!"

"I am _not!_ "

"Are to!"

"No, I'm NOT!"

"Yeah, you are!"

"I am _not_ jealous of that little hussy!"

"You're so jealous you keep using the word 'hussy'! No one says that!"

"It's a word!"

"That no one uses!"

"So, what?! I'm not jealous!"

"QUIS! You said she kissed 'your' Zell!"

Quistis looked at her, incredulously. "What? No, I didn't!"

"Yeah, ya did! You said, 'has the nerve to kiss my Zell'! You said it, like, three times! _Three_ times! Damn it, you called him 'cute' and 'sexy'! I think you even used the word 'gall' somewhere in there!"

"I…" Quistis stopped. Her eyes went wide. "Oh, Hyne…"

Rinoa stood back when a serious realization came to her. "You don't just like Zell."

Quistis stared at her.

"You're in love with him, aren't you?"

Quistis tried to speak, "I, uh… I…"

"Oh, Hyne. You are, aren't you?"

Quistis looked away. "No, I can't."

"What the hell does that mean: you 'can't'?"

"Have you seen him lately?" Quistis ran her hand over her face. "Hyne, Rinoa, this isn't the Zell we used to know. You've seen his fights. He's strong. So damn strong. This isn't the same Zell. Not by a long shot." She walked over to her bed and sat down.

"Yeah, so?"

"So… the whole world has seen him. Win or lose, he's… above and beyond anything he's been before." Quistis looked away. "He can have any girl he wants now. He can have Koba. She's strong. She's powerful, skilled. Dammit, she's even gorgeous! If he wants her, clearly, he can have her."

Rinoa folded her arms. "And what makes you think that he doesn't want you?"

"I'm just his friend. That's all."

Rinoa rolled her eyes, "Wow. You are in _such_ denial. He doesn't want Koba. He cares about you. He probably loves you, too."

"Don't say that. _Please_ , don't say that. Don't get my hopes up like that. I don't need any attempts at convincing. You don't know that he does."

"Like for a total fact? No, I don't. But I'm pretty damn sure he does."

"How?"

"Have you seen how he looks at you? No one matters to him more than you. Why else would he be telling you so much about himself? Or keeping you in the loop so much?"

"Because I was the only person who apologized and still talked to him after the mission."

"Are you even convinced that's the only reason anymore?"

Quistis started to answer.

A knock came to the door. "Quistis!" Zell's voice shouted from the other side made Quistis jump to her feet. He knocked again, "Quistis! I know you're in there. C'mon. Open up, please. We need to talk. I… I really need to talk to you. Please."

Rinoa leaned in. "If he didn't want you, why would he be here?"

"He's a good friend."

"Yes, he is. But stop lying to yourself. This isn't about friendship. It's about way more. Like it always has been." Rinoa walked over and opened the door, greeting the fighter with a smile. "Hey, Zell!"

"Rinoa, hey!" Zell said, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to check on you guys before tomorrow. See if you needed anything."

"Actually, I just need to talk to…" He looked up at Quistis, who quickly looked away. "Rin, sorry, but, would you mind…"

"Oh, not at all." Rinoa walked out of the door and paused next to Zell. She smiled. "Good luck." She closed the door behind him.

Zell stared at Quistis, who folded her arms.

"So, are we gonna talk?" he asked.

"We don't have anything to talk about, Zell," she replied. "I just…"

"No. No, we're talking about this. We have to."

"Zell…"

"I didn't want her to kiss me! You need to know that! I've been trying to say that since last night! I didn't want that! She just did it!"

She looked at him, surprised.

"So, keep that in mind: I'm not interested in Koba, I don't want Koba. Now, we need to talk. And, one way or another, we have to settle this. I'm not losing you over something stupid as this!"

She stared at him. "Lose… me?"

He opened his mouth, wanting to define or change the meaning. He stopped himself and decided to be honest. "Yeah. Lose you."

"Zell…"

"We're dealing with this. 'Cause I can fight Shibata and lose. I can deal with that. I can't lose you for absolutely no reason." He stopped. "And… and maybe it's about time we had this out."

"Zell… I don't…"

"Yeah, you can. So, let's do it. And you tell me: why did Koba kissing me bother you?"

She became flustered then looked away. "It didn't! I mean… it's nothing!"

"No, it's not 'nothing', Quistis! It hasn't been 'nothing' for months now. We both know it! Now, tell me the truth. Why?"

She looked all around for some way to get out of this. But she couldn't. She rubbed the back of her neck. "I don't know."

"No! Okay? No! This isn't something 'I don't know' is going to cover."

She could see he wanted an answer and, honestly, it was starting to make her mad, primarily, because she didn't want to give one. "Just drop it, Zell."

"Why?"

"I said drop it!"

He shot to his feet, "Why? What's the problem? It's a question. I want you to answer it."

"And I'm not going to."

"That answer didn't fly when I was your student so it ain't gonna fly with me."

"This is not a classroom situation."

"You're right! It's not! It's a _life_ situation and it involves our lives! Now, tell me!"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I don't know! What do you want me to say?"

"The truth!"

"That is the _truth!_ "

"What? 'I don't know'? That's your answer? Not even close and you know it! Give it to me, Quistis! Right now! Why her kissing me bothered you!"

"It just did!"

"Why?! For what reason?!"

She growled, "Because after all we've been through since this whole damn thing started, you should be kissing me, not her!" Her eyes went wide, half a second those words came out of her mouth.

He just blinked. He knew that was reason but to hear it confirmed left him dumbfounded. "Wow."

It took her a minute to figure out the right words to say. She stood, flabbergasted, for the longest time until her vocabulary finally came back. "Zell, I… uh… um…"

"What? Didn't mean that? I think you did."

"When did you become so smart?"

"You know how few girls have ever liked me before? I didn't want to admit it because I didn't want to lose a friend… but, once I stopped lying to myself, I guess I could always tell."

"Girls would throw themselves at you if you let them."

"Yeah, at how I look. I didn't say 'attracted'; I said 'liked'. Only a few girls have ever _liked_ me. I'm a goof. Quick turn off."

She looked at the ground. "Guess… they just don't take the time to get to know you."

He folded his arms and walked toward her. "But you did… didn't you?"

She sighed. "Yeah." She let her mind dwell on the situation. "I'm no good at this. You know my track record."

"And you know mine. I mean, in reality, all this started because I went through a break-up."

"Yeah and look how far you've come since then."

He shrugged. "Went through hell to get there. It killed me what Lisa did. I mean, she kisses my best friend! That was enough to get me down, the mission was just icing on that awful cake."

"I'm so sorry, Zell."

He just gave another shrug, "She was a snake. I don't like snakes. I'm much better off without her. Have been ever since."

She gave a small smile. "You are better off." Her smile faded. "But… look at me, Zell. Just… _really_ look at me. I've been damaged goods for a long time."

"Quistis. I _really_ look at you all of the time."

"Then you see it. I'm a mess."

"Really? Do you honestly believe that?"

"Yes."

"Then what are you doing here?"

She looked at him, confused.

"Come on, seriously. Why did you come to Esthar with me, Quisty? You could've just sent Ches or you could've come to just watch. But you've been with me for every step. Why?"

She wouldn't let herself respond to that. The answer was too real.

"There's no such thing as perfection or no baggage at all when it comes to people, Quistis. If you were as a big mess as you say, another girl kissing me wouldn't have bothered you."

She looked away. "Or maybe that's why it did."

"That wasn't the reason. I know it and, sooner or later, you're going to now it, too."

She closed her eyes and shook her head. She looked back at him. "Zell… I won't say anything more than I already regret. Or do anything more."

He nodded, understandingly. "I get it. I can wait until you're ready. I can wait as long as it takes. You're worth the wait. You always have been and you always will be, Quistis. I'm just sorry it took me so long to realize that."

She gasped.

He looked her over, "I'll let you get some sleep." He headed toward the door.

She felt bad all over again. "Please, don't be mad."

He smiled and turned around. "Not at all. I mean it. I get how you feel. I really do."

She nodded.

"But, for the record…"

She leaned her head to the side.

"You have nothing to regret. You're not the only who didn't want her to kiss me… because I've been wanting to kiss you for months, too."

Her heartbeat kicked into overdrive. Nearly all of her was screaming to kiss him but she couldn't get past her fear of everything going wrong. She steadied her breathing, hoping he wouldn't notice. "G…" She swallowed. "Good night, Zell."

"Good night, Quis."

* * *

 **A/N: So, how about that? Feelings... still not quite resolved but, hey, we're a lot closer than we were and that counts for something.**

 **Next Chapter: Mended Fences**

 **Zell and Quistis prepare as the clock ticks down toward the Finals. But, before facing down Shibata, Zell comes face to face with Squall and the others one again.**

 **See you guys next time! REVIEWS, PLEASE!**


	19. Chapter 19: Mended Fences

**A/N: So, this was done a LOT faster than I thought it would be. But, that is because we are fast approaching this end of this tale! You guys are phenomenal for sticking with me through this!  
**

 **Now, here's a chapter, I think, we ALL have been waiting for! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Mended Fences**

Rinoa walked back to her hotel and was in the hallway to her room when she saw Squall, Selphie, and Irvine by her door. She was surprised but smiled, "Hey, babe. What are you doing here?"

"Would you believe were here to support Zell?" Squall asked.

She smiled. "Actually, yes, I believe that. Took you a little longer than I thought but yeah."

"Rinoa, do you know where he is?" Selphie asked.

"Yeah, I do."

"Can we talk to him?" Irvine asked.

Rinoa gave a sarcastic chuckle, "Ha, ha! That is soooo not my call."

"C'mon!"

"Look: it's not my call. Okay? And even if it was, I wouldn't let you guys see him. I'm on Zell's side with this one. And he's got enough to focus on. He doesn't need any more yelling at him."

"We wanna apologize," the cowboy mumbled.

Rinoa put on a sarcastic smirk, "I'm sorry?" She leaned in closer, pressing her finger behind her ear to push it out further. "What was that?"

"He said we want to apologize to Zell," Squall declared.

She smiled. "Now, that's what I wanted to hear."

"So, can we see him?" Selphie asked.

"Yeah, I'll help you." She thought about it. "But not tonight."

"Wait, why not?"

She smiled. "Trust me. He's got enough to focus on, right now."

"With Shibata?"

"Nope. Something a little more important than that."

"What's more important than the war he's about to have with the champ?"

Rinoa smiled. "I have feeling you guys are gonna find out."

* * *

Quistis woke up the following morning, rubbing her face. She was trying to piece together everything that was said last night. Her heart was telling her one thing but, more surprisingly, her brain was starting to agree. Her cell phone rang and she saw Rinoa's name come up. "Hello?" she answered, sleepily.

" _Sorry, did I wake you?_ " Rinoa asked.

"No, I woke up just before you called."

" _Okay. Soooooo, how'd it go last night?_ "

Quistis fell silent.

" _Quistis?_ "

"Do you… really think Zell cares about me?"

" _Duh._ "

"I mean… in that way."

" _My answer doesn't change._ "

She sighed. "Rinoa…"

" _He does, Q. You and I talked a lot about what you went through with Squall. But, all those walls Squall had when it came to you, Zell gave you key and showed you all the doors. He didn't talk to us, he can't stop himself from talking to you._ "

Quistis had to wipe her eyes. "He likes me."

" _He really likes you!_ "

Quistis laughed. "Shut up."

Rinoa smiled. " _You need to go get him._ "

"After the Tournament."

" _Good idea. You can be the real reason for his victory._ "

Quistis laughed.

" _Hey, I had another reason for calling. I wanted to give you a heads up: Squall and others are here._ "

"For what?"

" _To see Zell. To apologize._ "

"Do you believe them?"

" _Yeah, I do._ "

"Okay. But if they try anything…"

" _We'll beat them down. Except Squall._ "

"Except Squall." Quistis rubbed her face. "Maybe this means Zell won't have to fight."

" _What do you mean?_ "

"I'm scared. About Shibata."

" _Oh. Yeah. That._ "

"I'm just… scared. Scared he's gonna get hurt."

" _Wow. You really_ are _in love with him._ "

"I guess I am."

" _That's not a bad thing, ya know._ "

"Just didn't help that I nearly cost us everything because I got mad at him because another girl kissed him."

" _I probably would've done the same thing if it was Squall. Forget about it._ " Rinoa sighed, " _So! Ready for the Finals?_ "

Quistis looked at the door. "I hope so. I think he is."

" _I know he is._ "

* * *

Zell and Quistis were sitting in his locker room. They had been in there nearly an hour, waiting for the Final match began. Minutes away from the bout, they were both quiet and hadn't spoken since they left the hotel. They were back on good terms, grateful for that, but, now that crisis passed, they had to worry about the Finals.

All they had been through, from Zell appearing at the Garden until now, played through their minds.

Zell chuckled, "It's been quite a few months."

Quistis smiled. "Yeah. Quite a bit."

He exhaled and leaned over, "Almost time."

"Yeah," she said. She leaned forward, clasping her hands together, "Are you nervous?"

He looked at her. "Scared as hell."

She nodded, "Me, too."

"What are you scared of?"

She shrugged, "It's nothing."

"No, come on. It's okay. You can tell me."

She sighed. "It's just…"

A knock came to the door.

"Yeah?" Zell asked.

"Zell, it's Kristal," she said.

"Come on in."

She opened the door and looked in. "Hey!"

"Hey," Quistis smiled.

"What's up?" Zell asked.

"Not much," Kristal said. "But we have some people who want to speak with you."

Zell looked confused, "With me?"

"Yep."

"More press?"

"Nope. More… personal than that."

Zell looked confused. "Personal?" He thought then his eyes went wide. "Oh, crap."

"They seemed really nice."

Zell looked at Quistis, "Are they…"

"Rinoa said that they were here," Quistis answered. "I didn't want to tell you in case…"

Zell exhaled. He sat still for a few seconds. "Alright. Let me go talk to 'em."

"You sure?"

"No. But I'm gonna do it anyway."

Kristal smiled, "Right this way."

Kristal led Zell and Quistis down to a large hallway and they found Rinoa standing with Squall, Irvine, and Selphie. Zell stood stone faced while Quistis steadied her breathing.

"I'll leave you guys to it," Kristal said. She looked at Rinoa, "You remember where to go?"

Rinoa nodded, "I got it. Thanks, Kris."

"You got it, Rin." Kristal headed down the wall.

Zell walked away from his cornerwoman and stood between the group and Quistis. He looked straight at the SeeD Commander. "Squall, look…" He exhaled. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about all of this but… well, okay, that's a lie. I'm not sorry. I needed to do this. This is for me. Not the Garden or SeeD, just me. All I ask is you don't get mad Quistis for being here. I made her be a part of this. If you're mad at me, cool, but leave her…"

"I'm not mad," Squall interrupted. "None of us are."

"Huh?"

"Zell," Squall exhaled, "we gave you the raw part of this deal."

Zell scoffed, "Yeah, no kidding."

"And we're sorry. For everything, what we said, what we did… we were wrong, man."

It took a while for all of that to register to Zell but, once it did, he couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face.

Squall smirked. "You've been kicking some serious ass in this tournament, man. And, we're all proud of you."

Zell let out a breath of relief. "Thanks, Squall."

Irvine walked up, "So… look, man… you don't have to do this to feel like you have something to prove. You never had anything to prove. We're all sorry about how we treated you." He pointed to himself, " _I'm_ sorry for how I treated you. It wasn't right. But you were. I am an asshole. Seriously. And I am so sorry."

Zell nodded. "I appreciate that. And apology accepted. Thank you, everyone."

"So…" Selphie said, "we're all good, here. Right?"

"Yeah. Yeah, Selph. We're all good."

"Awesome," Irvine said. He exhaled. "So, you ready for this guy?"

Zell scoffed. "Hell, yes!"

Irvine smiled. "You know he's good, right?"

"Yeah. I'm better."

"He's gonna put a lot of hurt on you, Zell," Rinoa said.

"He better or else this is gonna be really boring!"

Rinoa giggled. "Oh, this is gonna be awesome!"

"Damn right. I have a match and a championship to win."

"We'll be cheering for you," Selphie said.

"Got 'em all front row seats!" Rinoa said. "Dad's and Kristal's influence among others."

"Is there anyone who doesn't like us?" Zell joked.

"I'm not complaining."

Zell laughed then scanned the faces of his friends. "Guys… thanks for coming here. I appreciate it and I appreciate what you had to say. It really means a lot to me."

Squall nodded. "You earned it."

Zell smiled. "You guys better get to your seats. You ain't gonna wanna miss this." He turned around and walked past Quistis, "C'mon, Quis."

She looked at him and nodded, following after him.

"Zell!" Squall called out.

The duo stopped and looked at him.

"I don't give a damn about Shibata being the champ. I don't care who he is." Squall nodded, "I know who _you_ are. It took me a while but I remembered. I remembered who Zell Dincht is and who he always has been. So, listen to me very carefully…"

Zell stared at him in silence.

"Kick. His. Ass!"

Zell smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

Quistis gave one last look at Rinoa, who winked at her and smiled. Quistis nodded and went after Zell.

* * *

When they were back in the training room, Quistis watched as Zell started getting ready. "That was really sweet of them."

Zell smiled. "Yeah. Yeah, it was. I'm glad they came."

"Me, too."

He kept getting ready. "Oh! What were you saying before?"

"Huh?"

"Before Kristal came and got us."

"Oh." She started rubbing her arm. "It… it was nothing."

He stopped getting ready and stared at her. "No, it's something. Tell me."

She looked a little concerned. "Just… I'm scared you'll get hurt."

He shrugged, "I can't blame you for that."

She swallowed and decided to be more truthful. "And… I'm scared that… th-that you can't beat him."

He stared at her for a long time in silence. In a tone she'd heard him use before but not on her, he asked, "What?"

She rubbed her arm, "I was hoping Squall and the others apologizing would stop you. It would… make you realize that you… that you have their respect again so… so you wouldn't have to fight Shibata."

"Because you think I can't beat him."

"It's not what you think! Just, let me explain! I mean, you saw what he did to Priz and…"

"Yeah, it was pretty intense. But Priz was begging for that and we both know it."

"Zell…"

"Hey! This was my decision to enter this competition. Mine! It's my decision to keep fighting."

"Zell, he's gonna hurt you!"

"I'm sorry, what do we do for a freakin' living? What have I been doing for the past year?"

"That's not the point! Shibata's dangerous!"

He paused then declared, "So am I."

"Zell, I know that but Shibata is… he's so much more intense!"

"Really?" He got in her face. "All of a sudden you feel this way? Let me ask you something: would you be giving this little lecture if it was Squall about to fight him?"

Her eyes went wide. "It's not even like that!"

"Then what's it like?!"

"It's about me not wanting to see you hurt! It's about me not wanting to see you in a wheelchair or worse!"

"And you think that's gonna happen to me?!"

"It _could_ happen! Shibata has sent people to the hospital! Damn near to the morgue!"

"That's _not_ gonna happen to me!"

"You don't know that! You know what he can do!"

"I'm ready for him!"

"What if you're not?! What if he seriously hurts you?! What if he… paralyzes you or…" She couldn't get it out. "…or worse?! It'll be my fault! You decided to enter this tournament after _I_ asked you to! After I begged you! This is on me!"

He sighed, realizing why she was so concerned. "Quistis…"

"It is! I can't let you get hurt because I talked you into this! Please, Zell! Please, just… let him take this win! Let's just go home! Please!"

"Quistis."

"I'm begging you, Zell! Don't…"

"Quistis!" he said, raising his voice.

She stopped.

He calmed down, only shouting to get her to stop ranting. "I'm fighting."

She looked down, closing her eyes.

He placed his hands on her shoulders, gently rubbing them. "And this isn't your fault. This was all my choice."

She looked back at him, "Zell…"

"I have to do this. This is why I left. I didn't realize it before but this? _This_ is why I left Balamb in the first place."

"What do you mean?"

He sighed. "Because they were right a year ago."

"Zell… no, they…"

"Maybe not about everything. But… in the long run, yeah, they were. Everyone else was growing, maybe I wasn't. I needed to improve myself. I needed to better than who I was."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm a fighter. But I have to be more than that. I have to be the guy who stands up whenever I have to."

"You've always done that!"

"With all of you. Yeah, it's easy to stand up when I have everyone having my back." He stopped. "But this is me, on my own. It has been before and it needs to be this time." He scratched his head. "I have to do this with your support… but without your help."

She looked down, beginning to understand. She looked up and nodded at him.

"We all had our own part, right? Back in the Garden, remember? You're the brain. Squall's the leader, Selphie's the cheery one, Irvine gets the girls, and Rinoa's the princess." He paused. "Me?" He looked away before finding her eyes again. "All my life… _this_ is all I was ever good at. Not… being a student, not being a jokester, not even being the guy who comes through for everyone else, but this. Being a fighter. That's why I took that whole… mission and everything so personally. Because this is what I do. It always has been."

He started remember days he'd rather forget but he knew that it would help her understand him better. And, as usual, he wanted to keep telling her things about himself. "When I was ten, I got into my first fight and I kicked the kid's ass. His older brother came looking for me and I kicked his ass, too. The whole neighborhood got so scared of me, I had to start joking around to get people to lighten up. Of course, someone else would push me too far and I'd beat them down, too. But, then, I would make jokes after that, even make friends with the guys I was fighting. So, that just stuck with me. I became the joker everywhere. No sense in only being good at beating people up. Makes it so only your Ma wants you around. It gets pretty lonely. It's… why sometimes I hold back in my fights. I just remember those days when I lost nearly everything all over again."

She stared at him in silence. "You… you never told me that."

"Never told anyone." He shrugged, "What can I say? The GF memory problem was actually pretty useful in forgetting that crap. At least… it was a good excuse to never bring it up."

"Zell… I'm… I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. It was life. I understood that and I lived with it. And things did get better. At the Garden." He smiled. "Around you."

She smiled back.

He sat down and sighed. "I know Shibata's dangerous, Quis. Hell, after Squall, he's the toughest guy I've ever seen. But that's all the more reason I gotta fight him. Win or lose, I gotta test myself. If I win, great. If I lose, that won't be so bad, either." He smiled. "'Cause, at least, I stepped up to lose in the fight instead of backing out because there's an easier way." He stared at her, "I'm not the strongest, Quistis. Not the smartest, not the best. But I'll be damned if I'm gonna be the guy who quit just because there's an easy way out. I never wanted to be that guy. And I never will be." He said all he could; letting out a long exhale, he stared straight ahead.

She gazed at him for a few seconds and sighed. She sat next to him, staring straight ahead along with him. "I'm an idiot."

He chuckled. "No, you're not." He looked at her. "You care. I can't tell you how much that means to me." He sighed. "I'm sorry I got mad. That wasn't fair. It wasn't right. You caring has always mattered. Don't ever think that it doesn't."

"It's okay." She leaned her head on his shoulder. "I can't believe that I had any doubt when it comes to you. After all I've seen you do, the power you have, the victories you've won. All that and I still…" She closed her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Zell."

"All's forgiven."

They sat in silence for a while, the time ticking down until the main event. Zell agreed to fight but even had to wonder if he could actually win. Shibata was not going to be an easy contest. This was a real test. He was hoping he was up for it. He stood up and finished getting his gear on, going on autopilot as he did so.

Quistis stared at him as he finished putting on his gloves. "I was wrong."

Her words snapped Zell out of his stupor. He looked at her. "About what?"

"You can win. I know it. You can beat him. You will."

He smiled, fastened his glove, and stared at the door. His resolve increased. "Damn right."

She stood up and walked over to him, causing him to look back at her. "You forget about all that. Okay? All that nonsense with the others, all that crap. Fight like they didn't apologize, fight like they're not even here. You fight this match, Zell. You win. And not for them. Not to prove them wrong. But for you. Win for you, Zell. This is your moment. Your time to shine. This is all about you."

He nodded. "I will."

She smiled.

"But with a slight amendment."

"Points for using the word 'amendment'."

"I thought it was a nice touch."

She giggled. "And your amendment?"

"I'm doing this for you, too."

"Me?"

"Who else had my back from the second this started?"

She looked away. "I just… didn't want you to be alone."

He cupped her chin and pulled her face back toward him, causing her to be short of breath. "And that… meant the world to me."

She just stared. In the past, she'd only found herself being remotely this attracted to Squall but, with Zell, this was another level she just wasn't prepared for. But, despite the uncertainty, she really liked it. "After… a-after this… can we… maybe go to dinner?"

"Just the two of us?"

She nodded.

"As a date?"

She nodded again.

"You got a deal."

A knock came to the door. "Mr. Dincht," one the Tournament workers called out.

"Yeah," Zell answered.

"It's almost time."

Zell nodded, "Be right there." He looked at Quistis. "Still wanna go out there with me?"

"I'll follow you anywhere."

He smiled. "Follow me once more. That's all I need."

"As many times as it takes, Zell. As many times as it takes."

He smiled at her and she returned it. Before he could walk off, she brought his head down and pressed her lips to his cheek, lingering for a moment. She closed her eyes and just lost herself in the feeling of finally pressing her lips to him. He just closed his eyes and exhaled; from that, alone, he felt like he could a hundred Shibatas. After the kiss, she pulled away and smiled at him.

He smiled at her. "Let's finish this."

She nodded, "Right."

* * *

 **A/N: It's almost time. We're getting close.  
**

 **Next Chapter: Those Who Witness**

 **The Finals are just minutes away and the spectators ready themselves to witness the Finals of the Phoenix Rising Tournament.**

 **Be here for it! REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	20. Chapter 20: Those Who Witness

**Chapter 20: Those Who Witness**

Squall and Rinoa walked hand in hand while Irvine and Selphie followed behind them as they headed toward their seats in the Diamond Stadium.

"Did you see that?" Irvine asked. "That look in his eyes."

"What look?" Selphie asked.

"That look like he was about to go war and he was more than willing to do it all by himself. Damn, you could face down Doomtrain with that intensity."

Selphie giggled. "He probably could."

"He's ready," Squall said.

"Yeah, he is," Rinoa smiled.

"Rinoa, do you really think he can beat this Shibata guy?" Selphie asked. "I know you're a huge fan of him.

"Hell, yeah. It's gonna be a hard fight but Zell's got this."

"But isn't Shibata undefeated?" Irvine asked.

Rinoa smiled. "Yeah, but don't forget the most important thing about all of this."

"What's that?"

She looked back at Irvine and Selphie. "So is Zell."

They arrived at their seats, which was specially sectioned off from the rest of the chairs.

Selphie noticed that seats were special. "What's with the fancy do-da?"

Rinoa smiled. "You'll see."

"What do you now?" Irvine asked.

"Rinoa!" a voice shouted.

They all looked to see President Laguna, Kiros, and Ward walking toward them, causing the four of them to stand up.

"President Laguna," Squall said.

"Squall," Laguna shook his hand. He looked at the rest of them, "Hello, all."

"Everyone," Kiros bowed, "it's good to see you all."

Ward waved at everyone, giving a warm smile as he did so.

"You, too, Mr. Kiros, Mr. Ward," Selphie greeted.

"You got us all seats here?" Squall asked Laguna.

"I was not going to miss this for the world," Laguna said. "I'm here to watch Zell win. It's his time."

"How long did you know he was here?"

"First day. I didn't tell you because it wasn't my place to tell you. I'm sorry if that hurts."

Squall shook his head, "Not at all. Thanks for _not_ telling us."

Laguna nodded, "You're welcome."

* * *

Koba and Wess sat in one of the skyboxes of the stadium, staring down at the ring. The skybox was full with the other fighters, their teams, and their friends.

"That kid earned his spot here," Wess said.

"Many times," Koba said.

"I thought I'd be jealous but… dammit if he didn't give me a good fight!"

She chuckled. "Same here."

They heard conversations begin to hush behind them. They turned to see Priz being wheeled in by one of his team members. He was wheeled over to the chairs next Wess and Koba, being situated directly to Koba's right.

Koba stared at him for a while. His left leg was propped up and in a cast, his right arm in a sling, and his face was still bruised and scarred.

"Well," Koba began, "on the plus side, me losing was worth sitting next to you and telling you look like chocobo crap."

Priz looked at her.

"What?"

He looked back at the ring.

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen," Wess chuckled.

Priz stared at him.

"Hey! I admit it: the Pit Bull kicked the crap out of me. He deserves to be here. He earned his way into the Finals." Wess chuckled, "You, on the other hand, were an ass." He waved toward the ring then looked back at Priz, "Now, you gotta watch the guy we all belittled take on the man who damn near split your face wide open."

Priz exhaled and looked back straight-ahead.

"Wow," Koba said. "I knew your body was broken. Didn't think your spirit was, too."

Priz said nothing.

Wess scoffed. "Damn. What'd Shibata do to you?"

"Beat the crap out of him?" Koba asked.

"At the least."

"Here's hoping Zell can avoid the same fate."

"Oh, he will!" Wess started laughing, "The Pit Bull was smart enough not to talk crap to the Champ!" He laughed harder.

Koba just smiled.

Priz stayed silent.

* * *

 _ **Balamb Town.**_

Ma Dincht walked into the Balamb Hotel ballroom where they had set a buffet and placed a large monitor to watch the Finals of the Phoenix Rising Tournament. She looked at all of the people who just seemed amazed that this was the same Zell who grew up in their same town who was making news all over the world.

Ma sat down in one of the chairs, directly in front of the monitor screen.

Mrs. Kinney, a neighbor of hers and Zell's for years, came and sat next to Ma. "Can you believe that is your son?" she asked Ma.

Ma smiled. "Yes. I can. I'm so proud of him." She stared at the screen as various promotional images of her son and his battles came on the screen. "I always have been."

"Who would've thought that your little Zelly would be such a famous figure?"

"Oh, I always knew Zell could change the world. All he needed was the chance. This is the chance. He can do it."

Mrs. Kinney smiled.

"When Zell puts his mind and will to something, nothing can stop him. Nothing."

* * *

 _ **Omega Gym.**_

Chester and Sev set up the new big-screen television as the other students put the chairs all around it to watch the Finals. They were all conversing and being a bit raucous but Chester saw the announcers, Rex and Krone, about to begin giving the breakdown of the Finals.

"Hey, ya punks!" Chester shouted. "Looks like they're about to start so shut it and grab a seat!"

The students' conversations tapered off as they began to sit and listen to the commentators. Chester and Sev sat down in the front with snacks in their hands.

"Big boss?" Sev asked Chester.

"Yeah, kid?" Chester replied.

"Hiroshi Shibata is the greatest fighter of all time."

"So?"

"I mean, he beat Saners and damn near killed Priz."

"You comin' to a point, son?"

"Do you really think Boss has a chance against him?"

Chester looked at him. "You think Zell's gonna lose?"

"It's not that, Big Boss, just…"

"Just what? Zell isn't gonna fight as hard? He's gonna hold back because he's against the champ? You think Zell's scared? Or intimidated?"

All of the Omega Gym students had halted their conversations and began to listen.

Chester noticed they were all listening and turned to look at them, "Let me tell ya something: Zell's never cared about the size of the man he's fighting against. Be it their physical stature or their status. He fights. And that's why he wins. Only weak spirits get frightened by someone's name. Zell don't care about the crap because that ain't important. When any of you step in the ring, you don't get in with fear. You get in there with respect! You respect all who have the guts to put their fists up and fight! No fear! Just like Zell. Just respect, heart, skill, spirit! You take those with you and, win, lose, or draw, you will be better leaving than you went in." He looked back Sev. "Got me?!"

Sev smirked. "Got you, boss."

"Good. Now, shut your yap! I'm trying to watch!" Chester turned back to the screen.

Sev laughed and did the same.

* * *

 _ **Diamond Stadium.**_

Dressed in their finest attire, the commentators, Sam Rex and Tybrus Krone, appeared on screen to speak to the viewing audience about the coming Finals.

"It is quite the turnout here in Esthar," Krone began. "As it should be. I have been told that absolutely every seat in this arena has been sold with people from Trabia, Galbadia, even Balamb in town for this."

"Even President Laguna Loire of Esthar is here, sitting in the front row!" Rex said.

"No one wants to miss this fight!"

"And who, in their right mind, would? Because, after all, Tybrus … this… _this_ is the big one!"

"Right you are, Sam. And, ladies and gentlemen, it is almost time for the main event!"

Krone chuckled, "It's gonna be intense."

"That's a given." Rex tapped his pen on the table, "You know, we can sing the praises of Shibata all day long and you and I have in Galbadia for years!"

"Absolutely," Krone nodded.

"But can we spend the next few minutes discussing, this kid, the Pit Bull, Zell Dincht!"

Krone smiled, brightly, "Sam, you have no idea how much I want to!"

"I mean, this kid has got it all!" Rex said, excitedly.

"No kidding! From the skill, to the intensity, to the drive, the heart, and, most importantly, the respect! Zell's rise through this tournament has been one of my greatest honors to call as a commentator."

"You're not kidding," Rex nodded. "It's something about how he carries himself. He's like a regular guy but he's got as much respect for that ring and his opponents as Shibata does."

"In my opinion, I think Shibata wants this fight as much as anyone."

"I think you're right. There's something about he looks the past couple of days. He's excited. It's like he's fighting Saners all over again."

"You think this is gonna be a war?"

"A war? _Just_ a war? Please! This will be war, a battle, a knockdown, drag out. My friend, a war is putting it lightly. This? This fight? It's gonna be a classic."

Krone chuckled, "You're right. And we are just moments away from finding out who will win this classic."

* * *

As they stood behind the curtain to the entrance way, Quistis took a deep breath as the time ticked closer. She stared at Zell and she thought about the same joking kid who she remembered from the orphanage. It was hard to remember those days sometimes due to the Guardian Forces Memory Siphon, more commonly known as GFMS, but, thanks to recent advancements, a lot of her memories of those days had returned. Even before then, there were some things she could recall a lot clearer than others.

She also remembered the young man in her class who was brilliant in his own way but was such a jokester. For all the time he frustrated her, he made her laugh twice as much, even if he didn't always know it.

She remembered the boy who became a man who stood toe to toe against some of the strongest men, and woman, she'd ever seen. And, singlehandedly, defeated them.

She remembered he'd beaten them all. This would be no different. He was walking in the Pit Bull. He is going to walk out as champion. She knew it in her heart, a place he constantly resided now.

Zell looked at her and caught her stare. He smiled. "Do I look nervous?"

"Yeah," Quistis replied. "And you look ready."

* * *

Gelman walked into the ringside area, where he was met with a lot of cheers from the crowd. He took the microphone and got in the ring, followed by Kristal and referee Raze Hattori. Gelman was carrying the championship belt in his hand, covering in a blue sheet. He handed it to Hattori, as they nodded to each other.

Gelman waved at the crowd, "Thank you, thank you."

The crowd quieted down.

"We've all seen quite a bit in this Tournament," Gelman said. "Men and women battling each other with all they had. But, we've also seen something far greater than simple fights. We've seen greatness. Greatness in people who strive for it. We've got to witness it, ourselves. We've been privileged to witness great action, amazing strength, incomparable will, and a true testament to warriors across the world. And, now? It is time to witness the two who embodied this strength above all others."

The crowd applauded.

"Mr. Hattori."

Hattori came forward and remove the sheet to reveal a gold belt with a red phoenix emblem and gold lettering on a white strap. The crowd applauded at the sight of the belt.

"This is the Phoenix Rising Championship," Gelman said. "And these two brave warriors will be battling it out to be first champion and to be declared the best in the world."

The crowd applauded.

"So, let's not waste any more time." He turned around and looked at the announcer, "Kristal. Please, bring us in the proper way."

Kristal steadied her breathing then took to the center of the ring while Gelman stepped out of her way and walked to the corner of the ring. She put the microphone to her mouth, "Ladies and gentlemen! It's now time for the FINALS! OF THE PHOENIX RISING TOURNAMENT!"

The crowd erupted into cheers and applause.

The lights went down.

Music began to play.

" _Arise! Arise! Will you remember me? Arise! Arise! Only truth will set you free!_ "

* * *

 **A/N: Alright, folks. It's time. Let's do it.  
**

 **Next Chapter: Zell VS. Shibata**

 **Is there any need to hype this up? We've all been waiting for it. Be here for it! You won't wanna miss this!**


	21. Chapter 21: Zell VS Shibata

**A/N: It is SO amazing what I can do when I turn off my TV and STAY OFF OF FACEBOOK! So, I'm flying through this because I have so many other projects and this one is close to being done. And I really want to finish this for you guys. You deserve it.  
**

 **Okay! It is finally time, my friends. You have waited of it. You have been anticipating it. It is finally time!**

 **"The Pit Bull" Zell Dincht versus "The Champ" Hiroshi Shibata.**

 **Let's do this!**

* * *

 **Chapter 21: Zell VS. Shibata**

" _Arise! Arise! Will you remember me? Arise! Arise! Only truth will set you free!_ "

Zell had heard his music so many times he could feel it even before it began. It seemed so different this time. The words meant more; the truth in the song was now the truth that this fight would answer for him. How far had he come? He was about to find out, once and for all.

Zell walked through the curtain; the raucous ovation of the crowd was nothing short of insane. He gave a small grin but could not smile; a smile would even make him feel like he was going in overconfident. That was absolute one thing he could not do. Quistis came out right behind him, with her manager supplies in tow. Zell looked at Quistis and she smiled at him. He did some unprecedented: he offered his hand to her. She took it and they walked down the aisle. The crowd was much more welcoming to Zell than when the Tournament started, neither of them couldn't help but notice.

He got close to the ring and looked to see Rinoa and the others right in the front row. He smiled as he entered the ring. He was really happy they were here. President Laguna and his staff were there as well, with Laguna smiling right at him. Zell and Quistis walked over to their corner of the ring and waited.

Quistis rubbed Zell's arm. He looked at her and they smiled at each other.

The lights in the area dimmed until it darkness engulfed the stadium.

Quistis took a shaky deep breath. "Here we go."

The slow steady beat began as "Room of Angel" began to play.

The spotlight shone on the entrance way and Zell and Quistis stared as Shibata and his team walked down the ramp. Shibata was walking with purpose and confidence but none of the simmering anger he had for Priz just days ago.

Shibata got in the ring and stood in his corner, giving a hard glare to Zell.

Zell returned the glare.

Kristal brought the microphone back up. "Ladies and gentlemen, it is now time for the Finals of the Phoenix Rising Tournament for the Phoenix Rising Championship. When the bell rings, the man in charge of the action, legendary referee, Raze Hattori."

Hattori bowed and rose up.

"And, now, it is my honor to present to you the last two fighters of the Phoenix Rising Tournament."

Applause and small cheers echoed through the stadium.

"Introducing first, from Balamb Town!"

The crowd started getting louder.

Kristal smiled, "Representing the Omega Gym! And Balamb Garden!"

Squall and the other smiled at hearing that.

"He is the Pit Bull! HE! IS! ZEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLL! DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINCHT!"

Zell raised both fists in the air, leading to thunderous applause.

Shibata nodded in respect.

"And his opponent!" Kristal continued. "Fighting out Deling City! He is undefeated! He is known, worldwide, as the CHAMP!"

The crowd's noise level was deafening.

"THIS! IS! HIROSHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! SHIBATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Shibata raised one fist in the air.

Zell applauded him.

Hattori walked up to both men, individually, and showed them the Phoenix Rising title. Zell stared at it for a while, realizing that so much about himself would be determined if he got to wear that. He looked from the belt, across the ring, at Shibata, the last obstacle to overcome.

Hattori walked back to center of ring and held the belt high above his head, presenting it to the audience. He handed the belt to Gelman then called both men forward; they walked up, never breaking eye contact.

Kristal came up and put the microphone to Hattori's mouth. "Gentlemen," Hattori began, "first, I want to commend you both for getting this far. I've witnessed a lot of it first hand and I know it wasn't easy. Be proud of yourselves."

Both fighters nodded.

"Now, then, both of you know the rules. Do your best and respect and obey my commands at all times. Is that clear?"

They nodded again.

"Touch gloves."

They bumped their gloves against each other.

"Back to your corners."

As Zell and Shibata turned to go back to their corners, it was the first time since getting in the ring that they broke eye contact. Zell walked back to his corner with Quistis. She placed her hand on his cheek and stared into his eyes.

He stared at her and nodded. He turned back around and stared at Shibata; Quistis looked Shibata, as well.

"Tell me you know I can beat him," he whispered to Quistis.

Quistis looked at Zell.

He never took his eyes away from Shibata.

She nodded and took hold of his hand. "You can. You will. There's not a doubt in my mind."

He looked at her and nodded. "Thank you, Quistis."

"Go win. Fight and win."

He held her hand tighter. "I mean it. Thank you. For absolutely everything."

She stared in his eyes. "I'd do it again. All of it. Every single bit of it."

"Me, too."

She placed a hand on his cheek, "I'll be here. Right here. Always, Zell."

"Then I won't lose. Not ever."

She smiled and exited the ring.

Zell stared at her as she exited then looked back at Shibata. He put all thoughts of romance out of his mind and remembered all of the combat experiences he had up to the point. He knew that this was going to take everything he had. One shot to win. He had to take it.

* * *

Rinoa exhaled. "This is it."

"He looks ready," Squall noted.

Quistis looked at Rinoa, exhaled a lot of worry.

Rinoa smiled back at her and nodded.

Quistis gave a quick nod.

* * *

Zell exhaled. He bounced on his feet and brought his fists up.

Shibata entered a fighting stance.

Hattori got in the center of the ring. He looked at Shibata, "Are you ready?!"

Shibata nodded.

Hattori turned to Zell, "Are you ready?!"

Zell nodded, emphatically.

"BEGIN!" Hattori called for the bell.

It rang, the crowd cheered, and the fight began.

As Zell, cautiously, advanced, he knew the truth: he had to start this fight. Shibata was not going to rush anything.

Once they were close to each other, Zell took a few steps forward and threw a quick jab, forcing Shibata to react by leaning back quickly. Zell stepped cautiously around and Shibata suddenly lifted his leg as if going for a kick, which caused Zell to jump back. Zell realized that Shibata was effortlessly holding his leg out in front of him with his knee still bent.

He never completed the kick. He wasn't even trying.

Zell almost laughed. He bounced on his toes, limbering himself up again, and brought his fists up again. He stepped closer then went for a jab and, quickly, closed the gap between himself and the champ followed up with a quick left hook that caught Shibata right on the cheek.

* * *

"Holy crap!" Rinoa shouted.

"What?" Squall asked.

"I don't think Shibata was ready for a quick, solid punch like that. I don't think I was ready."

"And that means?" Selphie asked.

"Zell's chances are solid."

* * *

"Amazing, Zell," Quistis whispered.

* * *

Shibata stumbled away and touched his cheek. "First strike." He looked at Zell. "Well done."

Zell tightened his fists.

"So, let's get serious."

In the blink of an eye, Shibata charged at Zell with a punch that landed directly into his chest. Zell flew back from the force of the punch and landed hard on the mat.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Zell shouted as he crossed his arms over his chest. He saw Shibata approaching but swung feet to force him back.

Zell hurried to his feet and dodged another punch from the champ.

It was time. The fight had truly begun and it was going to be a hard win.

They erupted into a series of punches and kicks but neither could land a solid blow. For over five minutes, it was nothing but clever and tactful attacks by both warriors.

Shibata swung at Zell but use the extra momentum to turn it into a kick, catching Zell in the ribs. Zell stumbled back as he felt pain shooting through him immediately. He gritted his teeth and Shibata entered another fighting stance.

Zell ignore his pain and focused up. He reentered his fighting stance and waited for Shibata to approach. Shibata came in and threw a punch but Zell leaned back, whipped his body forward and landed a hard punch to Shibata's rib cage, just under his heart.

Shibata stumbled back but Zell went on the attack. He unloaded on Shibata, punching him over and over again. Shibata blocked one of Zell's punches and leapt up and kneed him in the gut. Shibata kneed him again and again, hitting Zell in the stomach and chest. One more knee strike, Zell pushed Shibata back and threw a solid kick that his Shibata right in the chest, causing him to stumble back. Zell closed the gap and punched Shibata across the face then hit again. Zell kicked Shibata again but, this time, aimed for his right arm. He kicked him again, this time hitting the left arm.

Shibata knew what Zell was doing: he was setting up for the Cross Armbreaker. Shibata knew that would probably be a strategy eventually and he needed to prevent it as best he could. He caught Zell's next kick, punched him in the chest, and, with a rush of strength, he lifted Zell up and slammed him down to the mat. Zell quickly fought Shibata away to keep himself from going into shock from being slammed. Zell charged at Shibata and punched at him with all he had, backing him toward the corner. Zell swung once more but Shibata dodged and forced Zell in the corner, up against the turnbuckle. Shibata began to unleash the hardest punches he could on Zell, forcing Zell to cover up and absorb the onslaught.

* * *

 _ **Balamb Town.**_

Ma Dincht watched her son take the punishment from Shibata and jumped out of her seat, "GET OUT OF THE CORNER, ZELL! GET YOUR FISTS UP!"

* * *

 _ **Omega Gym.**_

Chester, who had barely sat down since the match started, was pacing back and forth behind the last row of chairs, "Get your ass out of that damn corner, kid! You're lettin' him wear you out! Get outta there!"

* * *

 _ **The Diamond Stadium.**_

Rinoa jumped up, "ZELL, MOVE!"

"GET OUTTA THERE!" Quistis shouted.

* * *

Shibata swung once more and Zell ducked out of the punches path. Shibata stumbled and fell into the turnbuckle. He turned in time to see Zell, using the ropes, hop up and kick him in the side of the head. Shibata stumbled away and fell to a knee while Zell took a second to get his breath back.

Zell stood up and walked over to Shibata, who kicked him square in the gut and rose up quickly and punched Zell across the face.

Zell stumbled away but Shibata followed up with another punch. Zell caught Shibata's arm and trapped it underneath his own arm. He punched the champ across the face, twisted over, and flipped Shibata on the ground before locking in his arm breaker. Shibata grunted and struggled as he made it to the ropes.

Hattori tapped Zell's arm, causing him to release the submission.

Zell let go and rolled away. He gritted his teeth and struck the mat. "Dammit!" It was too early to go for that hold and Zell knew it. But he had to try. He needed this win.

He was going to get it.

He looked at Shibata as he got back to his feet. Zell hopped back up and swung at Shibata who caught the punch and back-fisted Zell hard across the jaw. Zell stumbled back and Shibata threw a high kick that caught Zell across the right eyebrow, opening a cut and causing him to start bleeding.

Zell just realized that his ribs starting to irritate him. In combination with the throbbing headache beginning to set in and the blood pouring down, this fight was already the hardest he'd ever been through. He saw past the blood and saw Shibata was showing some fatigue but it was no indication of how much. For all Zell knew, Shibata could keep this up for another hour.

Zell knew now, more than ever, that this fight was going to take everything he had. He brought his fists up and readied himself for the next charge.

* * *

 **A/N: This fight is getting intense. It's time to see who will achieve their destiny.  
**

 **Next Chapter: Going The Distance**

 **Zell puts everything he has into his war with Shibata and Shibata returns the favor. The battle will end. One man will emerge as the winner.**

 **Who will be the Phoenix Rising Champion?**


	22. Chapter 22: Going The Distance

**A/N: Who is the Phoenix Rising Champion? Let's find out.**

* * *

 **Chapter 22: Going The Distance**

Punches that could shatter concrete, kicks that could rattle steel, and two fighters with a will so powerful it could strengthen the world.

Zell and Shibata were still battling it out with one another like no one had ever seen. Half of the crowd in the Diamond Stadium was applauding and cheering while the other was staring in silent reverence.

Gelman and Kristal were a part of the latter crowd as their eyes were glued to the ring. Rex and Krone were calling the action but couldn't get over what they were seeing. Rinoa was grabbing the guardrail so hard that her knuckles were turning white. Squall, Irvine, and Selphie were on the edge of their seats, as were Laguna, Kiros, and Ward. Koba and Wess were stunned as the display they were witnessing while Priz sat with a look of indifference.

Zell landed a solid punch to Shibata's jaw, stunning for his second. Zell stepped and kicked Shibata in the chest with all he had, knocking him back. Zell gave another kick to Shibata's right arm, still trying to prepare him for the Cross Armbreaker. Shibata backed away and Zell kicked at him again but Shibata moved out of the way. The Champ shook off the pain his arm but Zell closed in the space quickly. He started punching Shibata over and over again. Shibata blocked one punch from Zell then kneed him in the gut again.

Shibata punched Zell in the face and quickly performed a spinning heel kick, hitting Zell across the face. Zell stumbled away before falling to the mat.

Zell grabbed as his face as he tried to get to his feet.

He was suddenly struck in the back of the head by Shibata's forearm.

Zell laid on the ground, hardly moving.

Quistis's breath caught.

* * *

"Oh, hell…" Irvine whispered.

"Zell…" Selphie said.

"It's not over yet," Rinoa said.

"Rinoa…" Squall said, regrettably.

"It's not over yet!" she shouted.

* * *

Zell slowly pushed himself up and turned to see Shibata's punch collide with his cheek. Zell spun around but blocked another punch and headbutted Shibata, colliding their foreheads together.

Zell went on the attack after that and punched him as many times possible. Shibata absorbed the blows until he was ready to make his move.

Zell missed one punch and that was all it took.

Shibata landed one solid punch directly to his gut and all of Zell's air was forced out at once. Some of his breakfast almost went with it.

Shibata followed up with a hard, opened palm strike across Zell's face, sending him to the mat hard.

Shibata regretted ending the fight already but knew it had to be done. He flipped Zell over and tried to pin him but Zell kicked out. He scooted away and stared up at Shibata, trying to get his breath back.

Shibata stared at him, bewildered.

Zell groaned and got to his feet and brought his fists up. "Not gonna be that easy, Champ."

Shibata nodded and readied himself to go again.

* * *

Selphie exhaled. "Zell's got more guts than Squall." She winced and looked at SeeD commander. "No offense."

Squall scoffed. "Offended, hell. I agree with you."

* * *

Shibata rushed and attacked Zell again, who was only able to block. He tried to mount some offense but Shibata would avoid the attacks punch him hard again. Shibata kicked Zell in the side of the head, causing Zell to fall to the mat.

Shibata covered Zell again. Hattori started a count but Zell kicked out of the attempt again.

Zell laid on the ground for a second to take a breath then slowly picked himself up.

The second he got to his feet, Shibata's knee connected his stomach again.

It was getting harder and harder for Zell to keep his food down.

He got up anyway.

Shibata punched him in the face, thrust his palm in Zell's chest, and booted him in the gut.

Zell stumbled back and landed against the ropes. He was still standing, he didn't know how, but he was staring to see double.

Shibata walked closer but Zell smashed his forearm into Shibata's jaw. Zell stumbled forward and punched Shibata in the chest. Shibata retaliated with a punch of his own, throwing Zell off balance even further.

Zell stayed on his feet, trying to get his head back in the game.

Shibata kicked him in the chest, seemingly out of nowhere, knocking Zell on his back again. Shibata covered him. Zell kicked out.

Zell got to his feet but Shibata buried his fist in his stomach then kicked his legs out from under him.

He covered Zell again.

Hattori tried to count.

Zell kicked out again.

Shibata looked at Hattori in disbelief, who just shrugged. Shibata shook his head as his inability to keep Zell down.

* * *

 _ **Balamb Town.**_

After the last punch, Ma covered her face for a second. She looked back at the screen and prayed her son would keep fighting. He could win. She knew it.

* * *

 _ **Omega Gym.**_

Chester was pacing some more. "Damn it, kid. You've gone further than most guys have gone against the champ. Take him _further_. Go all the way. Take him down!"

* * *

 _ **Diamond Stadium.**_

Koba and Wess were standing up as they stared down at the ring.

"Good Hyne…" Wess whispered.

"No wonder we lost to him," Koba said. "How much fight is in that guy?"

* * *

"He can't keep this up," Irvine said.

"No one can!" Selphie said.

"Zell can!" Rinoa shouted.

Quistis was starting to feel torn. She wanted to believe Zell could win but Shibata was not letting up. But she remembered what Zell asked her just before the fight began.

She did believe in him. She knew he could win. He just needed to get up.

* * *

Getting back to his feet, Zell mounted the best offense he could but only a few blows were landing. He went for a punch and missed. Shibata hit Zell with a palm strike in the chest then another. He went for a kick but Zell avoided it and went back and punched Shibata in the stomach.

Shibata growled. He wasn't used to fighters like this anymore. The last person who showed promise like this was Saners. Zell had heart and tons of it. But he wanted to win. Heart or no, Shibata needed to win.

Shibata unleashed a flurry of attacks on Zell but Zell took it all. No one could believe it. Shibata had turned his intensity up to levels they hadn't seen since his fight with Priz. But, despite all of it, Zell was still fighting.

In rage, Shibata kicked Zell with all he had, hitting him in the chest and knocking him on his back. Shibata hurried and covered him but Zell kicked out again. Shibata ran his hands over his head, roaring in frustration. Zell rolled under the bottom ring rope, trying to get his bearings back. The referee asked if he wanted to quit.

He shook his head and breathed out, "No."

* * *

"The ref asked him if he wants to quit and he said 'no'!" Rinoa declared.

Squall growled, "Alright, that's it! What's he doing?!"

"He's gonna get himself killed!" Irvine shouted.

"Zell, just stop!" Selphie screamed.

"This is too much!" Squall screamed. "Enough! We get the point! He's tough, dammit! Point made and proven! He doesn't have to win!"

Quistis thought she'd agree with them but they were wrong. She knew it. Zell wasn't done. He was nowhere close to out. He still had worlds of fight left in him. She shook her head, whispering, "No. No." She turned, looked at her friends, and yelled, "You're wrong, Squall! You're all wrong!"

Everyone looked at her.

"He has to win! He's going to!"

"Quistis?" Selphie asked.

"He's going to win! He will! You watch!" She looked back at the ring and screamed, "COME ON, ZELL! You can do it! COME ON! GET BACK IN THIS! YOU CAN DO IT! YOU CAN BEAT HIM, COME ON!"

Rinoa just smiled. ' _Hope you can hear your girl, Zell. She believes in you. Do this for her. Do this for you. Do this for both of you_.'

* * *

Zell heard Quistis and saw her waving for him to get up, commanding and pleading with him to get up. He had to. She believed in him. He had to keep fighting; like he told her, he was fighting for her, too. He steeled himself and willed himself back to his feet. Gritting his teeth and seething, he walked to the center of ring and gave Shibata a "come on" hand motion.

Shibata let out a grunt and went for another kick, Zell dodged and swept his opponent's legs out from under him. He crouched over Shibata and elbowed him, over and over again in the face before locking in his Cross Armbreaker. Shibata grunted as he tried to fight Zell off. It took him nearly half a minute but he eventually did get free but his right arm was bordering on strained and he would be able to take more of that punishment. His punches would definitely be weaker now. Shibata looked up in time to get caught in the jaw by a punch from Zell, followed by another. Zell went for one more but Shibata, got behind him and went his signature: The Kiken Suplex. He lifted all of Zell's weight up over his head

"SHIT!" Zell screamed as he struggled to fight off the attack.

But it was no use. Shibata continued heaving Zell up and dropped the Pit Bull on the back of his head and shoulder, holding him in a bridge for a pin count. The referee hit two but Zell forced himself free.

Zell rolled away, quickly got to his feet, and gave himself a running start and delivered a hard knee right into the back of Shibata's head, falling to the ground right after. This finally brought a pause in the action of this final match as they both laid on the ground, getting their breath back as the referee implemented the 20 count.

Around 12, both fighters started to stir. They slowly crawled toward each other and began to elbow each other in the jaw. Each collision was sounded bone breaking and made the entire audience wince as they could only imagine the pain. Slowly, both men got to their feet, still exchanging elbows. Neither would fall, neither would falter, and it seemed like the more they hit each other, the stronger the attacks were getting. After one last Zell delivered to Shibata, the champ stumbled back.

Shibata, quickly, shook his head to clear the cobwebs.

"That all you got?!" Zell shouted. "C'mon, champ! You can do better than that! C'mon!"

Shibata was running low on breath and energy but he sure as hell wasn't going to refuse an open challenge like that. With eyes of rage, he walked up to Zell and elbowed him, mercilessly, in the jaw, causing the Pit Bull to stumble back, himself.

Zell let the wave of pain pass through him, "Ow!"

"C'mon, young boy!" Shibata challenged. "C'mon! C'mon, pit bull! Hit me!"

Zell rubbed his jaw, walked up, and elbowed him back.

Shibata didn't stumble back. He roared and returned the favor.

Zell didn't move a step, either. He let out a war cry and came back.

They went back to their previous exchange but were connecting with simultaneous elbows every second for a whole thirty seconds. They began to slow down and went back to the strikes they had before. They exchanged a few more elbows before Zell landed one more solid one on Shibata's jaw. Shibata raised his arm to reply with his own strike but he was just too sore. Zell saw his opportunity and gave him powerful elbow that finally knocked Shibata down. Zell stumbled to the ropes in shock what he just pulled off.

The whole crowd was on their feet, yelling in adoration at the spectacle they were witnessing.

Zell took a few deep breaths but he knew this advantage was temporary. He rushed over and picked Shibata and punched him in the gut, kicked him in the side, and punched him across the jaw. Shibata just absorbed the blows. Zell pushed him against the ropes and punched him in the gut. Shibata managed to get his bearings and push Zell away. Zell got ahead of himself, charging in, and was met with the thrust kick from Shibata right to his chest. Right after Zell hit the mat, Shibata collapsed, as well.

Both were exhausted. They were spent. They were wondering what more they had to do to put the other away.

* * *

"Holy crap…" Irvine said, slowly.

"No one's ever given Shibata a fight like this!" Rinoa realized.

"He…" Selphie said. "He could win!"

"I told you!" Quistis looked back at the ring and she started to whisper to herself, "Get up, Zell. Get up, get up, get up." She paused. "Please."

Squall saw Quistis's panic, he saw Rinoa's focus, and, most of all, he could feel Zell's fight. He couldn't believe he ever forgot the one thing that made him respect Zell in the first place: Zell never gave up. All Squall put Zell through and he was always his friend, no matter what. Squall was wrong a year ago when he didn't defend Zell, when he questioned his ability, and he couldn't have been more wrong when he let him leave.

Squall refused to make that mistake again. He stood up.

Rinoa looked at him, "Squall?"

Squall took a deep breath and yelled, "ZELL! GET UP! COME ON, MAN!"

Quistis turned around and she and Rinoa looked at him, completely shocked.

"GET UP, ZELL! COME ON! YOU CAN DO THIS! GET IN THERE AND KICK HIS ASS!"

Selphie looked at Squall, resolved in her mind that he needed help, and jumped to her feet. "YEAH, ZELL! GET UP! KICK HIS ASS! COME ON!"

Irvine jumped to his feet, "GET UP, MAN! THIS IS YOUR FIGHT, ZELL! COME ON!"

Rinoa smiled as tears came to her eyes. They finally understood. And they weren't going to cheer for Zell alone. She jumped to her feet, "YEAH, ZELL! GET UP! GET 'IM! COME ON!"

Irvine looked at the crowd, "HEY! PIT BULL! PIT BULL! PIT BULL!" The crowd around them started chanting along and, soon, the whole stadium started to do the same. The same was happening in Balamb Town and in the Omega Gym.

Quistis cried at seeing their friends cheering Zell on. She hoped and prayed she'd see the day and she believed she would but to see it witness it firsthand made her ecstatic. She looked back at the ring and knew Zell was hearing this. Despite the outcome of the fight, he already won.

* * *

Zell could hear them all and he could feel their passion. He smiled. He was really happy they were here. He could win this, he wanted to win this, and he needed to win this.

He pulled himself up, clutching on to the top rope while Shibata sat against the bottom rope across the ring. The champ got his feet and charged at Zell, who waited until Shibata was close to land a solid elbow to the stomach. He gave the champ an uppercut then punched him over and over again. One final hard fight sent Shibata stumbling away until he fell against the turnbuckle. Shibata was so out of it he didn't even see Zell run at him and give him dropkick that caught him right in his chest. With no space to even bounce, Shibata sank to a seated position while Zell got room to charge again. He ran at Shibata, slamming his knee into his head. He ran back to the opposite turnbuckle and did it again. He gave one more roar and did it again.

Shibata was on dream street; his head was bobbing like he was drunk.

Zell pulled him from the corner and forced him to stand up straight. He gritted teeth, back up a step, spun around, and connected with his Instant Knockout, catching the champ right on the jaw.

"THAT'S IT!" Rinoa screamed as she pointed at the action.

Shibata was out, hitting the ground like a brick. Zell fell to the ground from the force of the blow as well but he didn't waste time; Zell crawled to Shibata, turned him over, and hooked both legs.

Hattori got into position, made sure both of Shibata's shoulders were down, and made the count.

One.

"Come on, come on!" Squall shouted.

"That's gotta be all!" Selphie yelled.

Two.

"STAY DOWN, YOU BASTARD!" Irvine screamed.

"Zell…" Quistis said, quietly.

"Please, please, please, please!" Zell whispered.

Three.

* * *

 **A/N: Next Chapter: Victory!**

 **The champion is crowned.**


	23. Chapter 23: Victory!

**Chapter 23: Victory!**

Hattori signaled for the bell and the match's end. The crowd exploded into a deafening roar of excitement and cheers.

Zell couldn't believe it. He let go of Shibata's legs and scooted away from him. He was breathing in heaves and his eyes wider than a deer in headlights. He realized he won when the referee raised his arm.

He still couldn't believe it. He looked at Hattori. "I won?!"

Hattori nodded, "You won, son!"

Zell did the only thing he could do: collapse from exhaustion. Hattori checked to make sure Zell was only exhausted and, when he confirmed that Zell was all right, he raised Zell's arm in victory again.

After a few minutes, Zell started to come to and looked at the crowd. He pushed himself up and moved to sitting against the bottom rope, looking at the cheering crowd all around the arena. He looked over to see Shibata's team checking on him and, when he saw Shibata nod, he knew Shibata was alright. Shibata sat up some, looked at Zell, and nodded. Zell nodded back then Shibata's team moved him to the edge of the ring to check on him, leaving just Zell in the ring.

Looking at the crowd, Zell covered his mouth with his wrist and exhaled, breaking into a chuckle. He pressed his hands to his face as he laughed and tears of joy started to flow. He started crying in relief.

Kristal was jumping up and down, screaming in excitement. She was so happy that she forgot about her job. She suddenly remembered. "OH!" she said on the microphone. "Uh! Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match and the PHOENIX RISING CHAMPION! THE PIT BULL! ZEEEEEEEEEEELL DINCHT!" Gelman leaned over and bowed his head. He had tears streaming down his face.

Zell couldn't believe it when he heard Kristal's declaration but he had to. It was real. He did it. He won. He beat the Champ and became a champion. A _world_ champion. He just sat and stared in wonder. He let his tears fall, closed his eyes, and took it all in.

* * *

 _ **Balamb Town.**_

Ma was crying while Mrs. Kinney hugged her and the whole town of Balamb was celebrating. The cheers were echoing from the hotel throughout the entire town.

"He did it!" Kinney said.

"Of course, he did," Ma replied. "And I couldn't be more proud."

* * *

 _ **Omega Gym.**_

Chester and the entirety of the Omega Gym was cheering and the students were all hugging each other.

Chester sat down, looked down at the floor, and ran his hand over his head. He felt a tear works its way down. He exhaled and looked back up at the screen in pride as Zell continued to look at the crowd in wonder. "I knew you had it in you, kid. Nice win!"

Sev clapped his hands then started chanting, "Zell! Zell! Zell! Zell!"

The whole gym joined in and even Chester was chanting right along.

* * *

 _ **Diamond Stadium.**_

Inside the fighter's skybox, they were all cheering in an excitement at the amazing war they just witnessed.

Wess was applauding, "That was a hell of a fight! Great job, Pit Bull!"

Koba just sat back in wonder. "Damn." She looked at Priz. "Nothing to say?"

Priz looked at her then slowly shook his head. "Don't need to."

Koba was surprised. "What?"

Priz looked back at the ring and motioned toward Zell, "He said it all in the ring. He was the better man. In every way."

Koba chuckled. "You're damn right about that."

* * *

At ringside, Quistis was jumping up and down, screaming in happiness. She stopped and covered her mouth as tears rolled from her eyes. "You did it, Zell," she whispered.

"He did it!" Rinoa screamed, happily. "HE DID IT!"

Squall was clapping unrelentingly while Selphie and Irvine were cheering as loud as they possibly could. Squall looked at the two of them and three of them exchanged high-fives followed by Selphie and Irvine hugging each other. Squall ran his hand through his hair and exhaled.

"HAHA!" Rinoa jumped out over the barricades and ran up and hugged Quistis from behind, wrapping her arms around her best friend's shoulders and chest. She spun her around, "He did it! He did it!" She stopped their spin, facing the ring. "He won! He did it!"

Quistis closed her eyes as tears continued to fall and placed her hands on Rinoa's arms. "Yeah." She just stared at Zell, who was still in wonder. "He did."

Rinoa smiled and whispered, "You better get in there and go get 'im. I have a feeling he's all yours."

Quistis couldn't deny that was exactly what she wanted. "Sure this isn't a bad idea?"

"I'll make you a deal: if I'm wrong, I'll punch Irvine in the face. I swear to take out a tooth."

"You're the best, Rin."

"That's what I keep telling everybody. Now, get in there!"

Quistis squeezed her and rushed toward the ring. She climbed into it and walked over to Zell. She stopped in front of him and stared at him, both of them with tears in their eyes. She knelt down and placed her hand on his cheek.

He stared at her and said in amazement, "I won."

"You won!" she cried out. She helped Zell to his feet then pulled him into a hug. They held each other for a minute, tears falling all the way. Zell ran his hand over his eyes as he sniffed.

Quistis ran her hand up and down his back and said, "You did it! You did it!"

Zell hugged her tighter, "Because of you. I only did this because you." They separated so he could look at her, " _We_ did this! You believed I could." He stared into her eyes, becoming very sincere. "I couldn't have done this without you. And I never would've wanted to."

"Zell…" she whispered.

"I mean it, Quistis. If I had to do this all over again, I would only do it if I had you with me. You inspire me to be better, you make me better. I… wanted to be better… for you, if nothing else. That's why I won."

They stared at each other for a few seconds more until Quistis let go of her last set of inhibitions. She pressed her lips to Zell's, praying she wasn't making the most embarrassing movement of her life. Zell was more than positive that this was the best moment of his.

Squall, Selphie, and Irvine stared in shock at what they just saw.

"What the hell?!" Irvine and Selphie screamed.

Squall's shock slowly turned into a smile. "Well, whadda ya know?"

Kristal walked over to Rinoa and nudged her. Rinoa smiled back and they high-fived.

After their kiss, Quistis looked at Zell in shock. "Sorry."

"What the hell for?" Zell asked, out of breath. "I should be the one who's sorry. I'm all sweaty and bloody."

She smiled. "And a champion."

"Like I said, only because of you. You're the best manager ever."

"Careful. Flattery could make me fall in love with you."

He chuckled. "You didn't already?"

She decided not to let the truth stay hidden anymore. "I didn't say that."

He stared at her, surprised.

"I did a while ago. I love you, Zell."

He smiled, warmly. "Then I won, twice. I love you, too."

She smiled then wrapped her arms around his neck, burying his face in his shoulder, and letting her tears flow even more. He hugged her right back. He knew he was supposed to be sore and barely able to stand but nothing could've made him feel better at this moment.

He chuckled, "I'm messing up your shirt."

"Oh, shut up," she laughed.

Kristal looked at Rinoa and motioned her head toward the ring. Rinoa looked at the others waved them over. They all got in the ring and walked over to Zell, with Rinoa running over to her and Quistis first and hugged them while they were still embraced. Zell and Quistis laughed and let Rinoa in for a group hug.

"FINALLY!" Rinoa screamed at them.

Quistis giggled, "Shut up!"

Zell laughed, "It was worth the wait."

Squall, Selphie, and Irvine walked over and Squall held his hand out first. Zell looked at him and shook his hand.

"That… was one of the most bad ass things I have _ever_ seen, Zell," Squall admitted. "Man… you were awesome!"

"Thanks, Squall," Zell smirked. He, Quistis, and Rinoa released the embrace as Quistis wiped a few tears from her eyes.

"BRO!" Irvine shouted. "THAT WAS SO FREAKIN' INSANE!"

"Like, seriously!" Selphie said. "I mean… like… since when could do all of that?!"

"Uh…" Zell shrugged, "I dunno. Always? I learned a lot over the past year. That helped a lot."

"It certainly showed," Squall said. "You did great, man."

"Thanks."

"Yeah, but, uh…" Selphie folded her arms then pointed at Quistis and Zell, "when did this start?"

Quistis shrugged, "Just now?"

Rinoa put an arrogant smile and looked at Squall, "Told you she was in love with him."

Squall groaned, "Fine. You were right!"

"How'd you know?" Selphie asked.

Rinoa smirked. "There were signs."

"Like what?"

"A ton of 'em, actually. The fact that she refused to leave his side at all was a dead giveaway was the first real one."

"I was just trying to stick with him!" Quistis defended.

"Of course, you were."

She stopped when she realized that phrasing didn't help.

"The final nail in the coffin was her getting _really_ pissed off from Koba kissing Zell."

Squall groaned, "Okay! You were right!"

"Just like hearing you say it."

"Wait, back up, Koba kissed you?" Irvine asked Zell.

"Please, let it go," Zell chuckled.

"For now."

"Zell!" Shibata called out.

The SeeD team turned around to see Shibata approaching them, holding his side while he walked away from his team. While the others weren't sure what he wanted, Zell assured them it would be okay. He walked to the center of the ring and they stared at each other.

Shibata held his hand out. He smiled.

Zell returned the smile and shook his hand. Quistis almost cried again.

The crowd erupted as cameras flashed like crazy.

Shibata pulled Zell into a hug and said, "You deserve this. You gave it your all and you deserved it."

"Thanks for giving me a chance," Zell said.

"You gave _yourself_ a chance. Always remember that."

Zell nodded, "I will."

They separated the hug. Shibata grabbed Zell's wrist and lifted his arm high in the air, presenting the winner to the crowd. Gelman and Kristal entered the ring, the former holding the championship belt. They stood with Hattori, joining the rest of the crowd in applauding the finalists and the respect they were showing each other.

Shibata requested a microphone; Kristal handed him hers. He raised his hand to quiet the crowd. He looked around the arena at all of the people. "I've fought in over 300 fights since I was 15 years old. I've fought in small arenas to stadiums almost as big as this one. I've won matches by knockout, submission, forfeit by cowards, and guys I beat so badly the referee had to throw me off! I have fought in Dollet, Deling, and Trabia! I fought guys bigger than me, smaller than me, stronger than me, faster than me, smarter than me, and I BEAT THEM ALL!"

The crowd cheered at that, even Zell agreed.

Shibata held his hand up again. "But, today… today…" he nodded, "today, I met my match and I now know the reason." He looked at Zell. "It's because you have more heart and more spirit than anyone I've ever fought before."

Zell smiled, taking that compliment straight to his heart.

Shibata looked at the championship belt being held by Gelman and shook his head, "I really wanted to wear that belt."

That drew laughter from everyone.

Shibata looked at the crowd. "But it belongs to a warrior who has the guts to never stay down and to never run. No matter the hype of the guy he's fighting." He looked at Zell. "You… you have heart, Zell Dincht. You are stronger than any fighter I have ever encountered. It was my privilege and distinct honor to battle you. You are the better man tonight. I'll have to train harder if I want to be as good as you, someday. But, until that day…" He looked at the crowd. "I'm going to back to being known as 'the Fighter'. After all, I'm not the Champ anymore." He looked at Zell and pointed at him. "There's… your champion."

The crowd applauded.

Smiling, Shibata looked at Gelman, "Mr. Yreed, I believe you have something for Mr. Dincht."

Gelman smiled and walked forward. He presented the Phoenix Rising Championship belt before both men. Shibata handed him the microphone, "To both of you, I am very proud and honored for the spectacle you both put on." He looked at Shibata, "Thank you for being here, Hiroshi."

Shibata nodded.

Gelman looked at Zell, "And if I can be sure of anything, Mr. Dincht, it is that adding you to this tournament was one of the smartest moves I ever made."

Zell smiled and bowed.

Gelman handed Kristal the microphone then he and Shibata put the championship belt around Zell's waist.

Zell felt like this was all a dream. He felt tears start to fall again. He looked at Gelman, who bowed to him and stepped back. Zell then looked at Shibata, who bowed as well then stepped out of the way, sitting down and resting on bottom corner turnbuckle.

Zell looked at friends as they all cheered for him.

Squall motioned toward the microphone and said, "You better talk now."

Zell laughed. He asked for the mic and Kristal gave it to him. "Hey, Hiroshi."

Shibata looked up at him.

He smiled. "Let's do this again, sometime."

Shibata laughed, an action still pained him as he clutched his ribs. He did, however, give a thumbs up, "You got it."

Zell looked at the crowd. "So, I guess I gotta make a speech, then, huh?"

The crowd cheered.

"Damn right, you do," Rinoa shouted.

Zell laughed. "Alright." He felt pain and grabbed his ribs. "Seriously, guys, Shibata kicks really hard."

The crowd laughed at that, as did Shibata.

He looked at his opponent, "You earned every damn title you've ever won."

Smiling, Shibata nodded in appreciation.

Zell looked around, "Uh… I honestly don't know what to say because part of me didn't think I was gonna win. I mean, come on! I've been at this a _year_! And I went up against the guy who's nickname is, literally, 'the Champ'!"

The crowd laughed.

"So… I guess I can say that, uh… I know I came in with a lot of people doubting me and I wanna say to you guys: I don't blame you." He stopped and scratched the back of his head. "I actually doubted myself, too. I started fighting… because I went through some bad days. I changed my life, my habits, and found a whole new world. It changed me and I needed it to. And to everyone I've faced on the circuit to everyone I faced here, thank you. You forced me to get better because, if I didn't improve, I wouldn't grow. And if I didn't grow, then there was no point to any of this, win or lose."

The crowd applauded in appreciation for that.

"I think it's starting to sound like I did all of this by myself but nothing could be further from the truth. The truth is I didn't and couldn't do this alone. I always thought I had to do everything by myself. To learn, to grow. To be better. But… that's not true. I've had help, every step of the way." He smiled. "My mother in Balamb, who took in an orphan raised him with more love than I'll ever able tell her how much it means to me and how much it always will." He looked at the camera, "I don't know if you're watching, Ma, but I love you and I can't wait to come home and see you."

* * *

 _ **Balamb Town.**_

Ma smiled, "I'll be right here, son. Always."

* * *

 _ **Diamond Stadium.**_

Zell took a breath, "To Chester Yents, who found a broken kid and hit him until he was fixed. Thank you for absolutely everything." He looked at camera again, "To all the kids at the Omega Gym." He smiled, "I know you guys are watching. I didn't know I'd ever be a role model but all of you looked up to me. But you guys are just as tough as I am. And, if I can pull myself out of my crap, there is no reason all of you can't show everyone that you are better than all of the pain you've been through. I did it. So can you."

The crowd cheered at that.

* * *

 _ **Omega Gym.**_

The students were all in near tears at Zell's words.

Chest stood with a smile on his face and looked at them all. "Excuses are done, ya maggots. The boss just told ya so."

"Yes, sir!" they all said in unison.

Chester chuckled.

* * *

 _ **Diamond Stadium.**_

He took a few deep breaths and looked around the arena. He looked at his SeeD compatriots. "To my friends from Balamb Garden, we've had… a few differences. But… when all's said and done, you guys are my family, too. I wouldn't have made it to the Garden if it hadn't been for you. So, no matter what happened between us, you still are and always will be my friends. And thank you."

Squall gave him a nod of respect while Selphie, Irvine, and Rinoa all smiled at him.

Zell's eyes finally settled on Quistis. "And, last and most definitely not least… Quistis Trepe."

Quistis blushed and tried move behind Rinoa but Rinoa grabbed Quistis by the arm and pushed her forward.

Zell chuckled but sobered. "Quistis… we've been friends since we were kids. You've kept me going when nothing else could. You're the reason I even entered the Tournament. And you believed in me… when I was convinced that I shouldn't believe in myself." He turned around fully to face her. "I know you get embarrassed easy and this'll probably come back bite the both of us but, I don't care." He exhaled. "I love you, Quistis."

Her heart melted.

"I want the whole world to know… 'cause no one can compare to you."

She couldn't stop herself from walking up and hugging him with all she had and he hugged right back, dropping the mic in the process. He'd said all he needed to and his victory couldn't have been any better. Quistis started crying into Zell's shoulder again and he held her closer. The crowd erupted into a frenzy of cheers. Rinoa let out a cheer of happiness while the rest of the SeeD team was thrilled at this scene as well. Shibata pushed himself up to his feet and applauded them both. They separated from each other and looked into each other's eyes.

"You didn't have to do that," Quistis said.

"I know," Zell replied. "I wanted to."

She smiled.

"Are you mad?"

"Not a chance." She kissed him.

Shibata walked over and picked the mic. He smiled at the couple then looked at the crowd. "What more is there to say?!" He took hold of Zell's wrist. "Ladies and gentlemen!" He raised Zell's arm in the air. "YOUR PHOENIX RISING CHAMPION, ZELL 'THE PIT BULL' DINCHT!"

The crowd got even louder as the cheers echoed throughout Esthar and all around the world.

* * *

 **A/N: And, there you have it! I am so thrilled with the success of this story. The story is almost done but the tournament is over and we have our winner. Congrats to Zell. And, to quote Rinoa, FINALLY! Finally, Zell and Quistis! My God, that took long enough! It's about time!  
**

 **Next Chapter: Aftermath**

 **Zell is getting patched up and speaks with Quistis and the others about the Tournament. Later, Zell and Quistis discuss their relationship and where they go from here.**

 **See you soon!**


	24. Chapter 24: Aftermath

**Chapter 24: Aftermath**

Quistis was staring at Zell as he got bandaged up by the doctor in his locker room. He looked up at her and smiled, giving her a wink; she blushed and smiled right back. After finishing up, the doctor gave a bow of respect, which Zell returned, and left the room. After he was gone, Quistis went over and sat next to him on the bench, leaned in, and kissed him. After the kiss, they stared at each other for a while.

"He really put you through it," she said.

"It was worth it." He rubbed his abdomen. "Good kicks create damaged ribs, though. I really hate that I'm on the other side of it. It's gonna be about a month, I'd bet, before I stop being sore all over."

"Six weeks, give or take a day or so."

He nodded. "It's probably for the best. I think I've fought and won enough for a while."

She shrugged. "Well… not forever, I hope. The world will still need the Pit Bull."

"Think so?"

She kissed his cheek. "I know so."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because you're a world champion now. And you did it the right way." She looked him over. "The world needs more like you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean… you've been amazing. Look at all the good you did with the kids at the Omega Gym. Look at all of the respect you commanded from the crowd, from Wess and Koba. Look at all of the respect you got from Shibata. And Mr. Yreed, and Mr. Hattori, and Kristal. And more of that was _before_ the fight even started. You could feel how much more you got because you kept fighting and then after you won."

He laughed. "I guess I can see your point."

"You're the right person who deserved to win this tournament, Zell. You fought hard. You refused to back down. You refused to give up. You earned it."

He looked at her and smiled. "Thanks, Quis. For everything."

"You said that already."

"Are you sick of hearing it?"

She shook her head.

He smiled. "Good. 'Cause it's not getting old any time soon."

"Just…" she blushed. "…you didn't have to… you know, declare your love for me to the whole world."

"I thought you liked it."

"I did. I loved it. Just… what will people say?"

"They'll say, 'damn, that Pit Bull is a lucky guy to get her.'"

"Or, 'there are way prettier girls in the world. Why'd he choose her?'"

He narrowed his eyes. "Show me the person that says that and I'll make Shibata's beat down of Priz look like a sparring match."

"I'm just not the prettiest girl in the world, Zell. And now, you've got the world at your fingertips."

"Don't need it. I've got you."

She smiled.

He moved closer to her, "Aaaaand who says you're not the prettiest girl in the world? Because, whoever said it, they're wrong." He put his arm around her waist and pulled her a little closer. "You _are_ the prettiest girl."

She got a short of breath. "When, uh… did you get so sweet."

He was inches from her face, "Around the time you kissed me in the ring. Is that okay with you?"

"Mmhmm," she just managed to answer before he kissed her.

The kiss wasn't quick. It was deep, passionate, even more so than what they shared in the ring. Quistis could think, plan, and strategize in the most difficult and tense of situations; this had her mind in a haze. A pleasured, desirable haze that she was very much enjoying.

They were oblivious to the door opening and Rinoa and the others walking in.

Irvine folded his arms, "Hey, now!"

Quistis jumped back quickly with a quick yelp, "Eep!" Her face as red as can be while Zell just chuckled.

"For a sharpshooter, your timing sucks, Irvine," Zell replied.

"Next time, leave a sock on the door," Irvine chuckled.

"We came to see how you were doing, Zell." Squall looked at them both. "We see you're doing just fine."

"I am," Zell smiled. He looked at Quistis, who was still blushing. "She will be."

"So," Selphie said, sitting down as did the others, "like, what really happened here? I mean… when did you two get all hot and heavy?"

Zell shrugged, "Well, for me, it started with the first letter that came to the Omega Gym."

"The what to the where?" Irvine asked.

Zell looked at Rinoa, "You didn't tell 'em?"

"Hell, no," Rinoa said. "In case they were faking."

"Rinoa…" Squall said.

Rinoa looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

He shrugged and conceded, "Fair enough."

"So, what letter did you write him?" Selphie asked Quistis.

"Letters," Quistis said. "Plural."

"Wait," Squall said. "For how long?"

"About as long as I was gone until I came to see her on her birthday," Zell said.

"Her birthday?"

"You were at the Garden?" Irvine asked.

"Yep," Zell answered.

"He came to see me for my birthday," Quistis smiled. "Gave me a gift and everything."

"I just didn't want everyone to see me. Considering."

"I can't blame you," Squall said.

"THAT'S WHERE THAT NECKLACE CAME FROM!" Selphie screamed, suddenly, referring to the gift that Zell gave Quistis.

Squall glared at her and heaved a heavy sigh.

"A little louder, Selph," Rinoa said. "They didn't hear you IN GALBADIA!"

Selphie shied back. "Sorry."

Zell laughed at them. He really did miss this. "Anyway," he continued, "after that, she came to the Omega Gym, where I'd been living and training for the past few months, started watching me fight, and…" He looked at Quistis, "…let's just say things started to happen."

"Yes, they did," Quistis smiled back at him.

Irvine thought of something that sent a chill down his spine. "Hey, uh, Zell?"

Zell looked at him, "Yeah?"

"Um… not to… bring up bad memories or anything but, that night in Balamb when we argued, if… i-if Quistis hadn't called you off, you would've…"

"Broken your arm in three places and ripped off your left bicep muscle." Zell shrugged, "At least, that was the first plan I had after you shoved me."

"I thought you were gonna elbow him in the face," Quistis said.

"Thought about it but that would've been over too quick. As pissed as I was, I doubt I would've been able to pull any power out of it. It would've been full force or nothing at all."

"Good point."

Irvine let out a nervous laugh and he looked at Zell. "You really could, couldn't you?"

Zell shrugged, "Mmhmm."

Quistis looked Irvine over, "Probably four places, tear the muscle off, and snap a rib."

" _Fracture_ a rib," Zell corrected.

"Oh! Then you would've…"

"Yeah."

"Right. That would've been more effective."

Irvine looked at Quistis, "Thanks again for stopping him, by the way."

Quistis smiled. "No problem."

"Wow." Squall folded his arms. "You've come a long way, Zell."

Zell smiled at him. "You know, Squall? I really have."

"Told you so," Quistis said. She leaned over and kissed him.

"That's gonna happen a lot, isn't it?" Selphie asked.

"It damn well better as long I waited for it to happen," Rinoa said.

After their kiss, Quistis stared, lovingly, into Zell's eyes. "You promised we could go to dinner."

He stared into her eyes with an equal amount of love. "Oh, believe me: I didn't forget."

"Sure you're still up for it?"

"Nothing could stop me."

"Dinner on the champ!" Selphie cheered.

"Sorry, Selphie," Quistis said. "You guys are on your own. This is just the two of us."

Squall smiled. "That's fair."

A knock came to the door.

"Come in," Zell said.

The door opened to reveal Shibata, wearing a smile on his face. No one in the room was used to seeing him smile but it looked good on him.

"Hey!" Zell smiled as he got to his feet.

"Came to see how you were doing, Champ," Shibata said.

Zell chuckled. "Don't call me that. Far as I'm concerned, that's still your title."

"I've got no belt to prove it." Shibata looked at the Phoenix Rising championship belt on the table. "You do."

Zell looked at the belt then back at Shibata. "But the Champ? The man who is still respected, worldwide, is you."

"Well, that's both of us now. We can share the title."

Zell chuckled. "That'll work."

"Well, I didn't mean to intrude and I do apologize for the interruption."

"No problem at all."

"What can we do for you, Mr. Shibata?" Quistis asked.

"I actually have some people who wish to speak with you," Shibata said. "If you're up for some extra company."

"Sure thing," Zell nodded.

Shibata opened the door to reveal Kristal, Wess, Koba, and Priz being wheeled in by one of his attendants. Zell and Quistis were surprised to see Priz among them.

"We just came to congratulate you, champ," Wess said. "I've never been more honored to lose to a guy."

"Same here," Koba said. "You earned that victory, Zell." She looked at Quistis. "And everything else."

Quistis actually smirked at that.

Priz motioned for his attendant to move him closer to Zell. He stared at the man he didn't get to face in silence for a while. "I ran my mouth about you being a nobody." He looked at Quistis, "I ran my mouth about you needing a real man." He paused. "You already had one." He looked back at Zell. "You're more a somebody than I imagined myself to be." It took some noticeable effort but he extended his hand out, "I apologize to you both."

Quistis smiled and shook his hand. "Apology accepted, Mr. Valiant."

Priz nodded.

Zell shook his hand next, "Thanks, Priz, for saying that."

Priz nodded and let go of the handshake. "I wanted to ask you something, though, Zell."

"Sure."

"When I get cleared, I'd like the chance to fight you. One on one. No cameras, no fanfare. I just want to see how good you are for myself."

Zell smirked. "You got a deal."

Then, Priz smiled and nodded in respect.

"Okay, so, I gotta ask you both," Wess said, speaking to Zell and Shibata, "what in the hell made you both start elbowing each other in the face?!"

"He started it," Shibata said, pointing at Zell.

"Hey!" Zell shouted. "You kicked me enough times to make revisit breakfast!"

"And you nearly broke my arm!"

"How the else was I supposed to beat you?! Hell, punching didn't work until 30 minutes in!"

"Did they fight that long?" Rinoa asked Kristal.

"You weren't counting?" Kristal asked.

"No. I was hypnotized by the action."

"She really was," Squall confirmed.

"The official time of the match was 25 minutes and 34 seconds," Kristal said. "Officially, Shibata's longest fight by 2 minutes and 5 seconds and his only recorded loss."

"Thank you for that last reminder, Kristal," Shibata rolled his eyes.

"You're welcome, Uncle!" Kristal smiled.

"'Uncle'?!" Zell, Quistis, and Rinoa said.

"Term of affection," Shibata said. "I've known her for years."

"Beat up my first ex-boyfriend," Kristal said.

"Little runt had it coming."

The room had a laugh at that.

"Basically, Zell," Shibata said, "we came here to tell you congratulations."

"Thanks, guys," Zell said.

"Same time next year?" Koba asked.

Zell chuckled, he looked at Quistis, who smiled and nodded. He looked back his fellow fighters. "I can't imagine why not."

* * *

That evening, the dinner that Zell and Quistis had wanted for so long could not have been more perfect. They ate at one of Esthar's finest restaurants, spending the evening laughing and talking, even well past closing time. After dinner, they started to walk back to the hotel but, at Quistis's suggestion, they went back to Diamond Stadium instead. They found a few workers who let them back in and turned on the lights for them. They walked toward the ring when Quistis stopped them.

"Wait a sec," she said.

"What?" Zell asked.

She climbed in the ring and mimed holding a microphone and shouted, "Ladies and gentlemen of Diamond Stadium!"

He started laughing.

"Presenting the newly crowned Phoenix Rising Champion! The Pit Bull! Zell Dincht!" She then mimicked roaring applause.

Zell kept laughing and climbed into the ring. "Thank you, thank you! You're great fans! Oh, no, stop it! Stop it! You're too kind!"

Quistis laughed.

"And thank you to my lovely cornerwoman for that wonderful introduction."

Quistis smiled and took hold of his hand. "How does it feel to get back in the ring as a world champion?"

He exhaled. "It's crazy! Like…" he laughed, "what am I doing here?"

She laughed, too.

He looked up. "Man. I never thought I'd be here. Not after everything."

"But you did it. You can be proud of that."

"I am proud." He looked at her. "Didn't know I would be but… but I really am."

She smiled at him then looked down at her and Zell's interlocked hands. "Can I… break my own tradition for a moment?"

"Depends. Which tradition?"

"Talking about my emotions."

"I'd be a little sad if you didn't break that tradition."

She looked at him and almost got hypnotized by his eyes. "I love you, Zell."

He smiled. "I love you, too."

"But… I want you to know… this is more than just some physical attraction." She paused. "Don't get me wrong. There's a lot of that, too. And, I mean… a _lot_ of that!"

He chuckled, "I kinda figured."

"But…" She sighed. "You showed yourself to me. All of it. You never held anything back." She remembered Rinoa's phrasing. "Every wall others have built up in front of me… you knocked those walls down to show me."

"You did the same for me."

"Not really. I mean… I don't think on the same level you did for me."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

He considered that. "How many times have you gone to a guy's house to meet his mother and have dinner?"

"Never been invited."

"How many underground fights do you go to? Kids do you help train _outside_ of the Garden?"

She shrugged.

"How many guys have you kissed on live television feeds to thousands around the world?"

She blushed, brightly. "P-point taken."

"I only showed you, Quistis, because, out of everyone, I knew I could trust you with it. I didn't know that I'd end up falling in love with you for it." He smiled. "Not complaining about that, mind you. It was an awesome bonus."

"Same here." She stared at their hands again. "I wanted to be there for you. I wanted to help you. I didn't want you to be alone. Not when you had people who cared about you." She looked up at him. "Not when I cared about you." She smiled. "But I never expected all this."

"Me, neither."

"But, like you said, not complaining."

He smiled. "So, what do you wanna do now?"

She rocked back and forth, "Vacation?"

"You mean to tell me that you wanna be stuck somewhere, all alone, with me?"

"I'm waiting for you to point out a downside to that."

"Well, well, well, Instructor Trepe! You have a bad side!"

"Only a little."

He laughed. "Well, if we're being honest, you, me, a beach, and you in a string bikini… sounds like a great to spend a… month."

She laughed. "You'd be bored to death with me alone in a month."

"Wanna make a bet on that?"

"I kinda would. If only to see what the winner gets."

He chuckled. "Seriously, what did I do to you?!"

"Something that I will spend a lot of time thanking you for. If you don't mind me sticking around that long."

"Mind? I prefer it."

She smiled and stared into his eyes. "Zell. We shared our first kiss here."

"Yes, we did."

"Mind if we share a few more before we go?"

"Not in the least."

They kissed again as they fantasized about what tomorrow would bring. They made it and through the Finals. Both of them won more than they could ever imagine.

* * *

 **A/N: Man, this is so hard to come to the end of this story because I love it so much. But, the next chapter is the Epilogue. I'm so thrilled you guys liked this. That means more to me than you will ever know. See you at the next chapter for the wrap up!**

 **Next Chapter: Epilogue**

 **After over a year, Zell finally returns home to Balamb Garden.**


	25. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

 _ **One Week Later.**_

Zell was in the backseat of the car, with Quistis while Rinoa and Squall sat in the front seat. Rinoa and Quistis had been making small talk while Squall occasionally shook his head at whatever they were talking about.

Zell's mind was other places. He hadn't been back to the Garden since he went to visit Quistis for her birthday but this wasn't him sneaking in. He was going through the front door for all to see. He didn't know how he felt about that yet.

He wasn't sure if Balamb Garden would still feel like a painful place for him. He wasn't sure if he would be seen as a traitor or a deserter for abandoning SeeD and leaving. His hand fell on the championship belt on his leg, leading him to stare at it. He wasn't sure of being a world champion would matter. He worked his hardest to get it but did that make difference in the long run? He worried so much he didn't even realize that they had arrived already.

Everyone exited the car with Zell getting out last. As he placed the championship belt over his shoulder, he looked at the Garden entrance and swallowed the last of his fear.

Quistis could sense what was bothering him. She walked up to him, kissed him on the cheek, and took his hand.

He looked at her.

She smiled.

That did it. Her smile always made him feel like he could do anything.

He looked at the entrance and walked on with Quistis, Squall, and Rinoa.

They walked inside the Garden to find the entirety of the Garden body, student and faculty and SeeDs, staring at him as he walked in.

Zell looked around as everyone stared back at him.

Irvine emerged from the crowd and walked forward and started clapping, followed by Selphie. Soon, everyone was clapping and cheering. Zell smiled then held the Phoenix Rising championship over his head. Everyone cheered louder and lead him to the Quad. Once there, Zell noticed that Ma Dincht was present, along with Chester and all of the kids from the Omega Gym. He felt a few tears make their way down his face. Zell looked up and noticed a classic Selphie-made banner hanging overhead that read "CONGRATS, CHAMP!"

Everyone in attendance began chanting "Pit Bull" at Zell, causing him to smile brighter as tears continued to fall.

Quistis took hold of his hand again and interlocked her fingers with his.

He looked at her as she smiled then he smiled back. He took a deep breath and exhaled in relief. His nervousness was gone. It was good to be with his friends, good to be with the woman he loves. He pulled Quistis closer and they hugged.

Quistis could feel the relief radiating off of him and whispered, "Welcome home, Zell."

He smiled. It was good to be home.

* * *

 **A/N: And, thus, our tales is complete.**

 **From the bottom of my heart, I want to thank you all for sticking with me through this story. Since I started it, I've had a lot of emotional ups and downs in my life but you guys helped me get through. And, like Zell, I'm gonna keep fighting.**

 **You guys probably already realized this but my inspiration for this story came from places like _Rocky_ and _Real Steel_ because they didn't give up, Zell didn't, and I can't.**

 **Will there be a sequel to this? I can't say for sure but it sure was great to write. You never know but we'll see.**

 **As always, thanks to my friends, Watership's Nightwish Rat and RyokoMist for their never-ending support. And to all of you who reviewed, favorited, and followed, thank you so much. You made this story better because it had to be for all of you. Thank you all, from the bottom of my heart. Thank you.  
**

 **I'm actually crying right now, you guys.**

 **So! With that, I guess there's no more to say. You all are awesome. You rock. I love ya and thank you! This is T2 Angel signing off.**

 **See you in the future!**


End file.
